


Sweet Sin, Unholy Prayers

by Calgrycgos, TheWhiteWolf2486



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lucifer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Hello and welcome to my humble garbage heap, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mutual Pining, Omega Chloe, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, The A/B/O fic nobody asked for, This is going to be so long, a/b/o au, all canon has basically been disregarded, i have no idea what this is, please kill me now to save me from the suffering, the first few chapters are dark af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 69,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calgrycgos/pseuds/Calgrycgos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteWolf2486/pseuds/TheWhiteWolf2486
Summary: In a world where one's gender seemed to determine their worth in society, Chloe had always hoped to be a Beta, or even better, an Alpha. So when she presented as an Omega she felt like God had abandoned her, forsaken her to a fate that she wouldn't wish on her worst enemy.But little did she know that God had larger plans for her than she could ever imagine. Plans that involved a fallen and forsaken son, the revolution of the society that she grew up in, and the defense of a universe that even God can't protect on his own.





	1. I've Always Enjoyed A Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time taking a stab at writing fanfiction, and I really thank my beta reader for helping me so much! 
> 
> Anyways, welcome to my garbage can, here I have built an A/B/O verse and there's a plot lost in here somewhere that I'll find in due time.

Chloe watched from the window as the elegant white sedan pulled into the driveway, parking in front of the entrance before an older man stepped out; undoubtedly an Alpha, judging by the way he carried himself. They all had that mightier-than-thou swag in their step. It wasn’t long until he disappeared from sight, walking under the awning of the front porch. Chloe fiddled with her hands as she prayed that he was only there for business with Malcolm, her Godfather. She knew that Alpha Graham had started looking for an Alpha for her a few months ago, and usually she was told to dress up a bit when someone was coming over who was interested in her. But last night nobody had told her that anything out of the ordinary was going to happen, so it was probably just business. At least that’s what she tried to convince herself.

As the minutes passed in silence her racing nerves began to calm, or at least they did until a gentle rap sounded from her bedroom door before it creaked open quietly. “Chloe, come downstairs, you need to meet someone very important,” the deep, calming voice of Malcolm’s omega, Stanley, broke the peaceful silence with ease, sending a new rush of nerves shooting under her skin.

“By someone important do you mean the slave owner who wants to buy me?” Chloe questioned darkly as she shot a glare at the unusually tall omega. Stanley’s expression immediately morphed into something almost fearful as he quickly glanced out into the hallway before shutting her bedroom door behind them.

“Omegas are not slaves, don’t you ever dare say that in front of an Alpha,” Stanley hissed as he stepped towards her, but she made no move to stand. Instead, she picked at the hem of the sleeve of her beige sweater, pulling at the thread that had barely begun to unravel.

“Why? Does it hit a little too close to home?” She growled, grinding her teeth together at the prospect of meeting another potential Alpha. Every time it was the same, go downstairs and look pretty while they circled around her, scrutinizing her for any flaw or imperfection that they could find. Sometimes she would have to answer a series of questions, and sometimes they wouldn’t bother; the ones who weren’t interested in asking any questions were always the scarier ones, with the almost predatory glint in their eyes while they stared her down.

“The Alpha downstairs doesn’t want to buy you,” Stanley sighed, his voice oddly resigned. “He already has bought you.” Chloe froze in place as the words died in the air, her heart pounding in her chest as she tried to get a grip on herself, her knuckles turning white as she clenched her hands into fists.

“No,” She breathed as soon as she managed to pull herself back into a semi-functioning state. Standing on shaky legs as she stared up at Stanley. There was no way that she could belong to the Alpha she’d just seen. Surely this was some kind of cruel joke. Malcolm wouldn’t sell her without even asking her opinion on her potential mate, right?

“Yes,” Stanley replied softly, his voice somber as his blue eyes bored into hers. “The funds have already been exchanged,” He continued, but Chloe barely heard his words over the sound of blood rushing in her ears. She let out a long, shaky breath as she sank back down into her seat next to the window, her legs threatening to give out under her if she continued standing. “I’m sorry, Chloe,” Stanley murmured mournfully as he knelt down on the floor beside her, taking one of her hands in his. “If it makes you feel any better, he seems like a kind enough Alpha,” He offered softly as his thumbs rubbed tight circles into the skin on the top of her hand.

“It doesn’t make me feel any better!” Chloe shouted, ripping her hand from Stanley’s grip as she stood up. “I’m not a head of cattle to be bartered and sold, I’m a person!” She growled darkly, her body shaking with rage as she continued, “I deserve to be able to make my own decisions, live my own life!” Chloe let out a long huff of breath, blinking back the tears that had begun to form in the corners of her eyes. “I never asked to be an Omega,” She muttered, her shoulders falling as she deflated slightly.

“And you think I did?” Stanley questioned sarcastically as he stood, making his way over to the young Omega before reaching out and resting a hand on her shoulder. “Chloe, I was vocal about my beliefs when I was younger, just like you are now, and you know what it got me?” He asked, watching as she shook her head softly as her blue eyes flicked up to meet his own. “More beatings than I can count,” He answered quietly, his voice holding a bitter note. He cleared his throat quickly before continuing, “It’s better to just be quiet and submissive, you’ll save yourself a lot of pain.”

Chloe shook her head softly at his words, her brows drawing together as her mouth fell open slightly, but she couldn’t find any words to say. “You had to be expecting this sooner or later, you’ve been sexually mature for five years now,” Stanley stated softly, one of his hands coming up to tuck a stray lock of hair back behind her ear.

“It’s not that I wasn’t expecting it, I was just hoping that…” Chloe trailed off as she shook her head, drawing in a deep breath before quickly continuing; “maybe Alpha Graham would actually give me the chance to choose instead of making the decision for me without even telling me.”

Chloe watched as Stanley gave her a bitter smile, a hint of sadness clearly reflected in his eyes. “You put too much faith in my Alpha sometimes, Chloe,” He murmured as his gaze slowly drifted down to the floor. “Now, turn that frown upside down and come downstairs,” He plastered a fake smile on as he spoke, clearly trying to lighten the mood a little bit. But when Chloe refused to return the smile, his quickly fell, his voice taking on a hushed tone as he spoke, “It’s best to make a good first impression.”

Chloe could tell by the way that the words were uttered that they were almost a warning; if she stepped out of line she’d be punished, she didn’t have a say, she just had to accept whatever Malcolm had chosen for her. She swallowed thickly, taking a few moments to attempt to get her bearings as best she could before slipping on a pair of shoes and letting her hair out of the messy bun she had it in. The whole time trying to prepare herself to meet the person who would dictate the rest of her life. Worry gnawed at her stomach until she thought she was going to be sick; and she was certain that the only reason she wasn’t hyperventilating was because of the deep, controlled breaths she was forcing herself to take. She drew in one more deep breath as she attempted to summon all of the courage within herself before opening the door, making her way down the hallway to the staircase as she wrung her hands nervously. 

She paused at the top of the stairs, listening to Malcolm’s voice echo throughout the foyer of the house, a deep chuckle that she knew didn’t belong to her Godfather filling the air only moment later. Chloe swallowed thickly as she wiped her hands off on her leggings, slowly making her way down the stairs one step at a time. It wasn’t long before Malcolm’s snide voice was reaching her ears once again, “Chloe, how nice of you to gift us with your presence.” The young Omega swallowed down the insult, even though part of her was dying to lash back at him for making it sound like she purposely neglected to be punctual. Stanley’s words echoed in her ears as she stepped down from the last stair, ‘it’s best to make a good first impression’. 

“Let me introduce you to Alpha Elohim,” Malcolm continued a moment later, out of the corner of her peripheral vision she noticed him gesture to the Alpha standing beside him; but she didn’t dare look up, she knew that Omegas weren't supposed to make eye contact with Alpha’s unless they were told to, and the last thing she needed to do was start out with her new Alpha on a bad foot. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Alpha,” Chloe greeted him, nodding her head slightly in greeting; her kind wasn’t supposed to shake hands unless they had been offered to, it was impolite to attempt to touch an Alpha without their permission. 

“The pleasure is all mine, Miss Decker,” Her new Alpha rumbled, his deep voice enveloping the room with ease. “Mr. Graham,” He began, and Chloe dared to quickly glance up, silently praying that since he’d just addressed her Godfather that he wouldn’t be looking at her. “Why don’t you wait for me in the conference room? I’ll meet you down there in a moment,” He offered, clasping Malcolm's shoulder as he spoke. Chloe didn’t pay much mind to the exchange, or to the thought that if he was asking Malcolm to leave then it was because he wanted a moment alone with her; she was too busy taking in as many details about his appearance as she could. The first thing that struck her was that he was much older than she expected, his curly dark brown hair had plenty of grey flecks throughout, and the shallow lines littered across his face only served to further confirm his age. He was clean-shaven, with brown eyes and was probably close to being six feet tall with a lean frame that hinted that he hadn’t let time get the best of him yet. Chloe didn’t have the opportunity to take in much more before Malcolm glanced over at her, shooting her a quick glare that had her diverting her eyes immediately. 

“Take all the time you’d like,” Her Godfather replied before walking away, the sound of his shoes on the hardwood floor echoing throughout the empty room. Chloe forced herself not to fidget anxiously when she heard Malcolm get into the elevator that stood a few feet away, but she wound up picking at the hem of her sleeve nervously once again nonetheless. 

Thick silence dragged on for several uncomfortable moments before her new Alpha finally decided to speak up, “You’re just as I remember.”

The simple statement caught Chloe completely off-guard. “Have we met before, Alpha?” The question escaped before she could stop herself, and she silently tensed as she waited for some sort of reprimand for speaking without being prompted to. 

“We have, you wouldn’t remember though, you were much too young.” He answered kindly, and Chloe immediately let out a breath. Thankful that he let her little slip slide. At least Stanley hadn’t been lying when he told her that he seemed like a kind enough Alpha. Now she’d just have to find it in herself to come to terms with the fact that she was being sold off to someone who had clearly been in the prime of their life when she was still too young to have memories. “I know that you’re probably quite nervous, but I assure you, there’s no reason to be. My son will take good care of you.” The Alpha standing before her added, and his words immediately caught her attention and sent her mind racing, another wave of nerves and anxiety washing over her at the thought that the man standing in front of her wasn’t going to be her Alpha after all. 

“Your son? But I thought-”

“That I bought you for myself?” He cut her off with a chuckle. “No.” He added, and Chloe could still hear his smile in his voice. “You’ll be meeting with him soon.” The words weren’t spoken with the same happy incantation that the prior ones held, and it sent a sense of dread scampering up Chloe’s spine.

Chloe swallowed thickly as she squeezed her hands into fists, her nails pricking painfully into her skin as she battled within herself. Inevitably, her curiosity won out over the warning she’d recently received to be as courteous as possible; “How soon is soon, Alpha?”

“He’s supposed to be here in five minutes to sign the transfer paperwork and the necessary contracts,” He answered, choosing yet again to let her speak even though he hadn’t asked her anything. Another wave of nerves flowed through her at his answer, and suddenly she was too cold despite the thick, oversized sweater she was wearing. “Speaking of paperwork, we should probably wait for him in the conference room,” Alpha Elohim continued simply, clearly not noticing the state of discomfort and anxiety that Chloe was currently in. “Come.” The command was simple, clipped, but thankfully not tense or harsh; and Chloe did what was asked of her without protest, following behind the Alpha as she stared at the back of his head. It only took a moment for the elevator doors that Malcolm had disappeared behind earlier to open with a whoosh, and when Chloe stepped in after Alpha Elohim she made sure that she stood a few feet away from the stranger. 

Although the ride down to the conference room wasn’t particularly long, it didn’t take more than a few moments for his scent to fill the small metal box. And with every breath Chloe tried to push the smell to the back of her mind even though she had to admit that it was actually kind of nice; like the air right after a rainfall, the peel of an orange, and something a little musty that reminded her of the ocean. Thankfully, the elevator door slid open with ease only a few seconds later, fresh air filling the small box as Alpha Elohim stepped out, making his way over to the massive twelve person table with long, self-assured strides. Chloe took a quick look around before she dared follow suit, she’d never actually been invited into Malcolm’s conference room before, and she had to admit she had been expecting more than the plain white and tan room and the tasteful yet boring paintings that occasionally dotted the walls. 

The screech of a chair's legs scraping against the tile floor immediately drew Chloe’s attention from her surroundings, her gaze settling on the seat that Malcolm had quite deliberately pulled out for her. She swallowed thickly as she stepped forward, making her way around the table and a male Beta she’d never met before. She settled into the large, plush chair as gracefully as she could manage while trembling slightly, her heart pounding in her chest like the beat of a hummingbird's wings. This was it...this was the end of her life as she knew it; and despite the fact that she wanted to hope for something good, the hard lump of dread and fear collecting in her gut wouldn’t let her be optimistic. 

Malcolm pulled out the chair next to her and sat down a second later, settling into his seat as the Beta standing at the head of his table stared at his wristwatch, his lips pursed into a thin line. “It’s nine-thirty. Are all parties now present?” The Beta questioned, his voice ringing through the silent room with ease. 

“No. We’re missing one person,” Alpha Elohim spoke up a moment later, the annoyance laced in his voice clearly noticeable. 

“They’re late,” The Beta replied, his voice oddly accusatory as he tapped his fingers against the wooden table impatiently. 

“I’m aware,” Alpha Elohim replied, his tone cutting and dark, authoritative. It was enough to make the Beta simply nod his head before he took his seat. As the room fell into an awkward, thick silence Chloe found herself pulling at the unraveling thread of her sweater once more. Slowly pulling the string free and loosening several more in the process. Every second that ticked by felt like an hour, an eternity of sitting in anxious silence while a thousand different scenarios all played through Chloe’s mind. She could hardly even believe that only a few hours ago her life had been so different, she’d been free; well, as free as an Omega can be. She didn’t have an Alpha, she wasn’t mated or bonded, but who knew if that would be the case a few days from now...a few hours from now. The thought made her shudder slightly, she’d heard the stories from other Omegas; if she got an Alpha who only bothered with her when she was in heat she should consider herself lucky, but then again, lady luck had never particularly been on her side.

When the elevator pinged loudly everyone at the table quickly glanced over at the polished metal doors before they slid open. Even Chloe ignored her better judgment and snapped her head up in attention, her eyes immediately landing on the tall Alpha leaning against the wall of the elevator. She tried to take in as many details she could while he righted himself before stepping into the room like he owned the place; he was wearing a black suit sans the jacket, which was slung over his shoulder haphazardly, and the crisp white button-up he wore under his vest molded to the lines of his body like a second skin. His dark eyes skimmed across the room as Alpha Elohim quickly spoke up, his voice harsh and disappointed, “You’re late.”

Chloe watched as the new Alpha’s gaze immediately settled on Mr. Elohim, a smirk that had too many teeth filling his face as he deliberately stepped towards the older man. “I’m aware,” He replied simply, his tone bordering on almost feral as his thick British accent filled the room. Chloe tried to ignore the icy feeling of dread that made goosebumps prick on her arms and the back of her neck as she watched him pull out the seat directly across from her, watching as he rested his suit jacket on the back of the chair before settling into it with an almost unnatural amount of grace. 

Despite her better judgment, despite knowing that she’d already pushed her luck further than she should have just by looking up when the elevator pinged, she couldn’t bring herself to look away. Instead she found her eyes raking over every little detail she could take in; the dark five-o'clock shadow that followed the sharp angles of his jaw, the way that not a single slicked-back hair dared slip out of place, the small sprinkling of freckles that dotted his skin here and there, the way the corners of his mouth tilted up in the beginnings of some self-assured smirk. Her analysis of the man who could only be Alpha Elohim’s son was cut short when he glanced away from his father, his dark gaze settling on her like a suffocating weight. 

Chloe swallowed thickly as she stared into his black eyes, her muscles tightening instinctively as she tried to pry her gaze away, to focus on the simple swirls of woodgrain beneath her fingertips. But regardless of how hard she tried, it was futile. Part of her swore that there was something almost magnetic about the Alpha sitting across from her; it was like he was stripping her bare and staring into her soul by doing nothing more than holding her gaze.

“Are all parties now present?” Chloe barely even noticed the Beta’s voice filling the air with the sound of her blood rushing in her ears, the feeling of her heart pounding like a jackhammer against her ribs. 

“Yes.” Some part of her recognized Alpha Elohim’s simple reply, even if it was muted, like she was being held underwater. It was unnerving, how easily the rest of the world faded into the background, how hard it was to draw every shallow breath, and how completely unreadable the Alpha sitting across from her was. 

“Good. We’ll proceed then,” The Beta replied simply, the soft rustling of shifting papers filling the room. Chloe swallowed thickly as the man sitting across from her continued to stare at her with that unwavering gaze, it was almost unnatural; the way he seemingly never blinked, the imposing stillness that he seemed to master so simply.

“One copy of the transfer of possession form to be signed by Malcolm Turner Graham and Adonai Elohim, and a second copy of the transfer of possession form to be signed by Adonai Elohim and Lucifer Morningstar.” At the mention of his name the Alpha slowly pried his gaze away from her, his eyes settling on the thin piece of paper that the Beta set on the table between himself and his father. Chloe drew in a deep breath the moment he looked away, the almost smothering feeling that had been slowly crushing her ebbing up as she immediately glanced down at her intertwined hands, unsurprised to find them shaking slightly. 

“Two copies of the Omega Mate-Bond Contract, one for Lucifer Morningstar, and one for Chloe Jane Decker. Only one contract will be signed by both parties.” Chloe barely even noticed the crisp white paper being set down in front of her, the surreal feeling that she could only relate to the oddness of deja vu made it harder than normal for her to focus. After a few more deep controlled breaths she managed to reach out, sliding the paper closer as the bold black words printed on the page slowly came into focus. 

“You do know this is a complete waste of time, right?” Her soon-to-be Alpha questioned, his voice venomous, it was enough to send an icy chill of dread seeping under her skin. She dared to glance up from her hands, watching as he grabbed the sheets of paper in front of him roughly, wrinkling them slightly in his grip. 

“What do you mean?” Alpha Elohim questioned, genuine concern laced in his tone. Chloe found herself suddenly wishing that Mr. Elohim was going to be her Alpha, that his son never entered the picture to begin with. She’d felt almost safe with Mr. Elohim, secure, like maybe things could go back to normal someday soon; but with his son, it was almost exactly the opposite. With him, she felt entirely unnerved, vulnerable, like there was some massive apex predator out there hunting her that wanted nothing more than to rip her to shreds.

“I mean, _father_ ,” Alpha Morningstar snarled the word, his voice so full of spite and pent-up aggression that Chloe found herself shrinking back into her chair. “That I’m not entirely sure what you’re trying to accomplish here, but let me assure you that as soon as she’s served her purpose she’ll be gone. I won’t keep her around so that you can try and use her to manipulate me in the future.” Chloe swallowed thickly at the harsh words. At the sudden realization that she wasn’t actually wanted, that she was serving as some sort of weird familial gift, most likely meant to bring forth some sort of truce between the two Alphas who clearly had plenty of bad blood between them.

“And how exactly do you intend to rid yourself of an Omega that has already been bound to an Alpha?” Mr. Elohim questioned smugly, and even without looking Chloe could tell that he had to be wearing a mile-wide smirk. “They aren’t exactly high-market items, and that’s beside the point that you’ll be in utter _hell_ for the few months it would take for the bond to dissolve.” She didn’t miss the strange way the word hell was enunciated, the way that it almost sounded like some sort of weird threat. From the edge of her peripheral vision, she could visibly see Alpha Morningstar tense at the words, his posture becoming almost defensive for a split-second before relaxing back into his seemingly natural state of predatory grace.

“I never said that I have any intention of re-selling her,” He replied simply, his voice oddly calm considering his recent outburst. “Killing her would be far more efficient.” The words were uttered with such simple indifference that Chloe found the feeling of dread that had been collecting in her gut quickly washing away, replaced with the warm burn of rage slowly building inside of her. She clenched her hands into fists as she attempted to quell down the urge to lash out, she wouldn’t need to, certainly Malcolm would do that for her. He’d been her Godfather for the last thirteen years, there was no way she meant so little to him that he’d let her go to this Alpha now. “And certainly far more exciting than dealing with all of this paperwork.” His tone turned almost mockingly gleeful, and Chloe found herself struggling to contain the growing urge to lunge across the table and rip the smug assholes eyes out. 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Alpha Elohim growled, low and dangerous, and for the first time since she met the man she felt almost scared of him. A long beat of silence dragged on, and Chloe quickly glanced up at the two Alpha’s sitting across the table. Watching as another wicked smile filled Alpha Morningstar’s face as he leaned in closer to his father, clearly edging the man on. 

“Watch me.” The words held an edge of promise, and Alpha Elohim’s jaw ticked at the statement, his hands clenching into white-knuckled fists as several tense beats of silence dragged out. 

“Well then,” Malcolm’s calm and entirely unconcerned voice broke the silence and seemingly pulled both of the Alpha’s out of their anger-fueled haze as they glanced over at him. “Are we done?” He questioned seriously, gesturing to the two men with an open palm. Chloe practically smirked at the thought of what was going to come next, Malcolm would send them both on their way and then she could put this hellish morning behind herself. 

“Continue, please,” Malcolm stated as he turned his attention to the Beta who had been entirely silent the whole time. Chloe felt her heart stutter in her chest as the man cleared his throat, the sudden realization that Malcolm wasn’t going to send them away crashing over her. Disbelief coursed through her as her mouth fell open and she looked over at her guardian, but the cold fright lingering inside of her easily morphed into anger at the sight of his smug, nonchalant smile. 

“Seriously! You’re just going to sit there and let him talk about my future like that?” Chloe shouted, no longer bothering to attempt to keep the rage bottled up inside. What was the point of making a good first impression if it was already implicitly stated that she meant so little to any of them? How could Malcolm just sit there and let them say those things about her without so much as lifting a finger or uttering a word to stop them? 

“Chloe.” Her guardian's voice was dark, a promise of the punishment to come if she didn’t stand down. If anything though, his reprimand only served to stoke the flames of her anger even more. 

“Don’t you dare, Chloe, me!” She snarled as she stood up so quickly that her chair clattered to the floor, and she swore that Malcolm almost flinched from the malice in her voice. She’d never spoken to him like this before, never dared step out of line so egregiously. “You are a shit Alpha, so I’m not exactly sure what I expected, but I damn well wasn’t expecting to wind up in the hands of another shit Alpha.” She drew in a ragged breath as she gestured wildly to the two men sitting across the table. No longer shouting, but still commanding the attention of the entire room with her unhinged outburst. 

“You fucking raised me, Malcolm! And now you’re giving me away to this psychopath?” Chloe dared to look over at Alpha Morningstar as she insulted him, quickly taking in the entirely shocked expression he wore as she tried to convey her endless contempt for him through nothing more than a glare. “I don’t give a shit how much they’re paying you, you don’t sell someone who was like a daughter to you. Especially not to a man who’s made it obvious that he’s just going to kill her off in what, a day, a week, a month?” She drew in several ragged breaths as she reached down, grabbing the thin white paper from the table before lifting it up and staring Malcolm in the eyes as she slowly ripped the flimsy contract in two. The rough sound of tearing paper filling the otherwise eerily silent room before she let the halves drift down to the floor on their own accord. 

“Whatever respect I had left for you, is gone. I don’t think I’ve ever met a less respectable alpha in my life.” Malcolm stood up at the insult, the legs of his chair scratching against the tile floor ominously as he turned to face her, his anger apparent in his posture and expression as he glared down at her; but instead of standing down and mumbling out some worthless apology Chloe straightened up and stepped closer to the Alpha, purposely invading his personal space. “Go...to...hell,” Chloe growled darkly as she glared up at him for a moment before he stepped past her, his hand wrapping around her forearm with more than enough strength to bruise as he tugged her towards the elevator.

It was uncanny, how quickly all of the courage that had surged through her before fled as he roughly pressed the elevators call button, making the doors swoosh open with fluid grace before dragging her into the small metal box behind him. Seconds that dragged on for a small eternity passed before the doors slid shut behind them and Malcolm released his grip on her arm. She wasn’t entirely sure what to expect when he whirled around suddenly, anger contorting his face as he stepped forward menacingly, pressing her back against the doors. “How dare you.” The pure hatred reflected in his eyes was enough to make her mouth go dry, she’d seen Malcolm angry before, but she’d never been the cause of that anger, she’d never been the one to face his wrath. 

The elevator dinged loudly a moment later, the doors sliding open and causing Chloe to stumble backward until Malcolm’s hand snapped out, grabbing a fistful of her sweater and pulling her close. “You don't speak like that to me, or to any other Alpha.” He growled before letting go of her sweater only for his hand to snap out and find her face, the sound of skin hitting skin echoing through the room as Chloe’s head snapped to the side.

She drew in a few deep breaths as the sting settled in, harsh and unyielding. Her hand slowly came up to feel her cheekbone, and her fingertips smeared wet, warm liquid across her skin. The red tainting her fingers didn’t surprise her when she pulled her hand away, she would never give Malcolm the pleasure of crying at his hand, regardless of how harshly he tried to break her. “You should be glad that I’m selling you, because after that debacle I’d kill you myself if I was stuck with you.” The words made Chloe flinch, and for the first time in her life, she felt that there was actually some weight backing his threats. “So I suggest that you clean your shit up, and act like respectable Omega for five goddamn minutes. Because if they break this deal off over your pathetic show of emotion, I’ll make sure you go out begging.” Malcolm stepped forward as his words rang in the empty room. His chest practically brushing against her arm as he bent down until his breath stirred a few mussed up strands of her hair. 

“Your place is at my feet. _Never_ forget that again.” Even though the words were whispered, they seemed to hold more threat than their predecessors. 

Chloe didn’t know whether it was a blessing or a curse when the sound of the elevator pinging echoed in the room, but she had the common sense not to look up to see who it was. Chances were it wasn’t anything good. She drew in a deep breath when Malcolm stepped back, giving her room to breathe without his scent filling her lungs. 

“Am I interrupting something?” Chloe squeezed her eyes shut at the British accent. The last thing she needed right now was her for her soon-to-be Alpha, whom she’d just insulted multiple times, to come and deliver his judgment firsthand.

“No. We’re done here,” Malcolm replied tensely, but Chloe could hear the hint of worry in his voice. She supposed he was expecting a polite declination of purchase just as much as she was. Before Alpha Morningstar even had the chance to get a word in Malcolm was stepping forward, his command for her to follow echoing in the room. “Come.” 

Chloe drew in a deep breath as she stepped forward, but she faltered a half second later when Alpha Morningstar’s voice was filling the room once more. “If it’s not a problem, I’d like a moment with her.” She squeezed her eyes at the request, part of her praying that Malcolm would deny his request, but she knew better; Malcolm would allow it, and he’d smirk like the smug bastard he was when she limped back into the conference room later, having paid twice-fold for her transgressions. 

“Do what you wish.” Malcolm’s words were the final nail in the coffin of her fate. The deal would remain on the table so long as Alpha Elohim and Alpha Morningstar were willing to accept. She’d done nothing but dig herself into a hole so deep that she could never hope to crawl her way out of it. And now she was undoubtedly going to feel the wrath of the Alpha who might own her in a few short hours. 

The sound of Malcolm’s footsteps retreating, followed by the opening and closing of the elevator's doors were all that served to alert Chloe to the fact that she’d been left alone with an Alpha who’d threatened her life only minutes ago, an Alpha who now only had all of the motive in the world to harm her. Her breath caught in her throat as she heard his shoes tap against the hard floor with each step he took, and she quickly realized that the dread she felt when she first met him was nothing compared to the all-consuming fear that possessed her now. 

Chloe refused to look up when he stopped in front of her, her eyes trained on his black shoes. She didn’t think she would be able to move even if she wanted to, she felt frozen in place, helpless. She watched as Mr. Morningstar slowly reached an arm out, his hand nearing her jaw when she flinched back slightly, instinct driving the self-preservatory reaction. His hand stilled for a moment, giving her a second to try and collect herself before he continued reaching out. She squeezed her eyes shut as she waited for the inevitable sting of pain, for the punishment that was certain to come. 

She drew in a shuddering breath when she felt two of his fingers slip under her chin, his thumb resting just below her lower lip as he slowly tugged upwards. Chloe opened her eyes at the touch, at how unexpectedly gentle it was; she’d been expecting crushing force, brute strength, not compassion or leniency. She let him tilt her face up but her eyes downcast, barely even noticing that he’d chosen to put on his jacket before coming upstairs. She watched the way his lips pursed into a thin line, a soft hum of noise that wasn’t pleased escaping him as his eyes undoubtedly roamed over her features. She knew it was foolish to glance up, but she didn’t bother to stop herself, her eyes settling on his as she swallowed thickly. It took a moment for him to glance away from her cheek, his gaze catching her’s as he stared down at her, and she hadn’t realized how tall he was until that moment, how he naturally towered over her.

It didn’t take long for the almost suffocating feeling from earlier to return, but it wasn’t quite as bad this time, it wasn’t suffocation, it was just pressure. It was eerie, how quickly complete terror could morph into confusion, into curiosity. She didn’t know why, but everything felt safer outside of the conference room, perhaps it was the warmth the upper-level of the house held, or perhaps it was the familiarity of home, she couldn’t be sure. As she held Alpha Morningstar's gaze she quickly noticed that his eyes weren’t black like she originally thought in the harsh artificial light, in the sunlight they were warmer, a rich chocolate brown that reminded her of a warm mug of cocoa on a cold rainy night. 

Alpha Morningstar glanced away first, his eyes returning to her cut cheek as he pulled his hand away, reaching further up before slowly dragging his thumb under the small wound Malcolm gave her before pulling his hand away. He stepped away without saying a word, and Chloe turned to watch him walk a few paces away before opening his jacket, retrieving something she couldn’t see. The sound of a lighter clicking open before striking flame filled the room, and Chloe decided that staying silent for the time being was the best course of action, even if she did have several questions burning on the tip of her tongue. A few more moments passed in silence, spent staring at Alpha Morningstar’s back as he drew in an abnormally long breath. 

“That was a very...colorful show of words back there,” His oddly calm voice broke the silence as a small cloud of cigarette smoke filled the air around him, the smell acrid and harsh. 

Chloe swallowed at the statement, having expected something far harsher. “I spoke out of line, I let my emotions get the better of me, you have my apolog-”

“Oh, drop the bullshit.” Alpha Morningstar cut her off, his tone quickly growing irritated as he turned to face her, and she immediately dropped her gaze back down to the floor. “We both know you aren’t sorry for a single thing you said back there.” He added as he closed the bulk of the distance resting between them, the growing smell of cigarette smoke making Chloe wrinkle her nose in distaste. Silence lapsed on for several seconds, but Chloe didn’t bother with a reply, she knew he was probably just trying to get a rise out of her, trying to gain yet another reason to justify lashing out. 

“You’re seriously going to let that Alpha be the one who breaks you?” The question was an insult if she’d ever heard one, and it worked, it made a surge of anger flow through her. But she refused to act on it, she refused to dig her grave even deeper than it already was. “I thought you were stronger than that, it seems as though I’m wrong though. You’re just as weak as the rest of them.” Alpha Morningstar scoffed, and Chloe clenched her hands at his words.

“I’m not weak.” She protested as she looked up, “I…” she faltered for words as her eye’s found his, as she saw the look of challenge he held. She drew in a deep breath as she forced her gaze back down, knowing that she’d stepped out of line yet again. 

“You know, my father said that he’s going to revoke his offer for you.” Chloe swallowed at the words, she had to admit she was expecting it; but at this point, she wasn’t sure if staying with Malcolm and facing his wrath, or if going to be with a new Alpha who still didn’t care to have her around was better. “But, I told him not to,” Alpha Morningstar added, his voice growing quieter as he spoke. Chloe looked up at him when he said that, part of her wondering why he wanted to take the deal still, and whether Malcolm or the Alpha standing in front of her would hold a more damning future in store for her. 

Chloe watched as he lifted his cigarette to his lips, taking a long drag from it before dropping it onto the ground and snuffing it out with his shoe. “You’ve got a fire in you that I’ve never seen in an Omega before, you’re good at hiding it, I’ll give you that, but it’s definitely there.” Smoke trailed past his lips as he spoke, his eyes finding hers as he stepped closer, his presence practically overbearing as he left only mere inches of space between them. Chloe made the mistake of taking a breath just when he leaned down slightly, his scent invading her lungs; and she hated it, how amazing he smelt, how much she liked it. The sharp yet subtle hint of bourbon. The earthy and sweet smell of honey. The strong smoky aroma of fire, but not nearly as acrid as cigarettes, it was richer, warmer, almost like cedar. The crisp, clean, cool scent of mint. All rolled into one package it was a heady smell, dark, warm, and sensual. And she absolutely loathed herself for enjoying it so much.

“I’ll let you know that I look forward to extinguishing it in the future.” The whispered words were rough, and even though the tone wasn’t threatening, the statement was a threat in itself. The sudden hot and cold turnaround from the Alpha invading her space was enough to subdue whatever hormones his scent had stirred in her, her rational train of thought quickly reminding her that regardless of how great he might smell, or how attractive he might look, he was a monster in his own right. Someone who was not to be trusted. Ever.

Alpha Morningstar righted himself a moment later, offering her a smug, self-assured smirk as he stepped away, his footsteps echoing in the quiet. “Come.” The order dared to be disobeyed, but Chloe wasn’t even sure that she had it in her to fight much more. All she’d done was prove to herself how powerless she really was, that maybe just falling into line was the best thing she could do for herself. She let out a soft sigh as she turned, staring at the dark wooden floor as she walked to the elevator, stepping inside of the cramped metal box after Alpha Morningstar. She didn’t dare breathe during the ride down, the last thing she needed was another lungful of the Alpha. And when the elevator doors slid open, letting in a gust of fresh air, she was happy to welcome the addition.

“I’m so sorry for wasting your time, but I really do think that my son would be better off with a more submissive mate.” Alpha Elohim’s apologetic words reached her ears as she followed her soon-to-be Alpha off of the elevator, watching as his tall form paused in place as he watched the exchange between his father and her Godfather.

“What are you doing?” Mr. Morningstar’s mildly annoyed voice rang against the walls as he spoke up, immediately earning everyone’s attention. 

“Regardless of what you may think, this Omega is not what I thought she is.” His father replied simply as he stepped towards the two of them, walking past his son before reaching out and resting a hand on Chloe’s shoulder. “You’d be better off with a different one.” He added as he began to guide her back towards the table, and towards the glower of disappointment coming from Malcolm that Chloe could feel practically burning through her skin. “We’re done here.” The words held a finality that felt permanent, unerasable. 

“I think you mean that you’re done here.” Alpha Morningstar’s retort was harsh as he reached out and grabbed his father’s arm, pulling the man’s hand from her shoulder. “I’m taking her, that’s final.” If Chloe thought that Alpha Elohim’s words a few seconds ago felt permanent, then she didn’t even know how to describe the steely note of determination in her soon-to-be Alpha’s voice, the territorial hint of a growl that made her skin prick with goosebumps.

“Lucifer…” Alpha Elohim sighed heavily, but his protest went unheard as the younger Alpha stepped around her, making his way towards her guardian.

“How much was he paying for her?”

“Five hundred.” Chloe glanced up at the answer, a mixture of anger and disbelief coursing through her at the knowledge that Malcolm was selling her for five-hundred measly dollars to someone who threatened her life right in front of him. 

A short lapse of silence dragged out for a second before Alpha Morningstar spoke up, “I have one hundred on me at the moment.” The statement was immediately followed by the sight of the Alpha grabbing something from an interior jacket pocket before the soft thump of a thick wad of cash landing on the table filled the room. Chloe swallowed at the sight, immediately able to recognize that the money sitting on the table was far more than five hundred dollars, in fact, it looked like thousands of dollars. “I could get you the rest when I come to collect her.” The offer was met with a smile from Chloe’s guardian, and she could already tell that he was more than prepared to cut out the middleman and accept Alpha Morningstar’s offer. 

“Stop this.” Alpha Elohim spoke up as he stepped forward, lifting the thick wad of money off of the table before roughly shoving it in his sons' direction. “I apologize for jumping to conclusions Mr. Graham. I hope that you will still accept my payment?” The apology seemed genuine, as did the inquiry, but Chloe could tell that Malcolm was having second thoughts about the older Alpha just by catching a quick glimpse of her Godfather’s lifted brow. 

“I will.” Malcolm’s answer was guarded as he gestured to the unoccupied table, earning a soft sigh of relief from the older Alpha. Chloe drew in a long, shuddering breath as she watched Malcolm step back around the table, and as the Beta sitting at the head of the table stood and opened the briefcase that he must have closed while Chloe had been upstairs. 

“Hmm. Couldn’t bear to leave your little contract unsigned, could you?” Alpha Morningstar questioned darkly, earning a sharp glare from his father.

“You’re going to regret this.” Alpha Elohim’s words left a bitter taste in her mouth. Had she really had to do so little to earn the man’s contempt? She hadn’t even insulted him. If anything his son was currently proving to be the more forgiving out of the two of them, perhaps that was for the best though, he was the one who was going to be her Alpha after all. 

Chloe stood back for a moment as she watched everyone retake their original seats, and after a beat of silence, she managed to will herself forward. To step around the table and pick her fallen chair up off the ground before shrinking into its protective embrace. A moment later the Beta approached her, looking down at her with a stern expression as he deliberately set a new, un-ripped copy of the contract he’d given her earlier down on the table. Chloe swallowed as she glanced down at it, not bothering to reach out and pull it closer. She wasn’t sure she wanted to know what it said anyway.

“Well then.” The Beta spoke up, clearing his throat before continuing. “To begin, Malcolm Turner Graham, Adonai Elohim; you will both sign the transfer of possession form.” Chloe swallowed as his crisp voice filled the room. The true finality of it all sinking into her bones, making her numb. “By signing, Malcolm Turner Graham, agrees that he relinquishes guardianship of one, Chloe Jane Decker. Malcolm Turner Graham also accepts that any and all rights and privileges that he once possessed over the party stated above no longer exist.” Chloe glanced down at her hands as they rested in her lap, attempting to distract herself by pulling at the unraveling hem of her sweater once more. 

“By signing, Adonai Elohim, agrees that he accepts guardianship of one, Chloe Jane Decker. Adonai Elohim also accepts that any and all privileges that an Alpha is allowed to exercise over an Omega at any point in time are exclusively his, to be used at his discretion.” Chloe jerked slightly at the wording, pulling a little too hard on the loose string and unraveling it until the entire hem of her sweater was practically falling apart. “This form will only go into effect when all accompanying paperwork has been signed by all affected parties. Accompanying paperwork includes, but is not limited to; the Omega Mate-Bond contract, and at the request of Adonai Elohim, the Alpha Mate-Bond contract, a second transfer of possession form, and the liberation contract.” Chloe pursed her lips at the information, it was unusual for an Alpha to sign a Mate-Bond contract. Virtually unheard of really. Omega Mate-Bond contracts served as a relinquishment of rights, Alpha’s never relinquished their rights.

“You may both sign.” At the Beta’s words, Malcolm grabbed a pen and quickly signed with a flourish of his hand before passing the paper over to Alpha Elohim. Another quick scratch of a pen on paper filled the room before it fell silent at the Beta stepped forward. “Thank you.” He offered as he took the page and tucked it away in his briefcase before returning his attention to the room. 

“Next, Adonai Elohim, Lucifer Morningstar; you will both sign the second transfer of possession form.” Chloe barely heard the words over the sound of her heartbeat, watching her hands shake slightly in her lap. Some small part of her was aware that she was having some kind of minor panic attack. Inevitably it was the feeling of Malcolm kicking her foot under the table that managed to spur her into a semi-functioning state. Pulling her attention back to the present as the Beta tucked another freshly-signed sheet of paper carefully into his briefcase.

“And last on the docket today; as Adonai Elohim has opted to let his lawyer oversee the signing of the Alpha Mate-Bond contract, and the liberation contract; is the Omega Mate-Bond contract.” Chloe swallowed nervously as she quickly glanced up at Alpha Morningstar for a brief second, watching as he pulled the sheet of paper closer. 

“Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Jane Decker; you will both sign the Omega Mate-Bond contract.” Chloe let out a long, stuttering breath as her gaze drifted back down to her hands. She didn’t want to read over the paper on her own, she didn’t want to actively participate in this; it wasn’t by choice, and if her hand wasn’t being forced, then she would never agree to the terms that she knew were coming. 

“The following are the terms of a legally binding contract between the Alpha, Lucifer Morningstar, and the Omega, Chloe Jane Decker. The Omega, acknowledges that by signing this contract she agrees to uphold all clauses contained within. The Omega, will uphold all sections of this contract or accept whatever punishment her Alpha, deems fit. The Omega, agrees that when she next goes into heat that she will willingly allow the Alpha, to create a mate-bond between the two of them. The Omega, accepts and understands that under all instances of the law, that she is the private personal property of her Alpha.” After a few more of the damning and degrading statements, Chloe managed to drown them out. The whole time that the Beta’s monotone voice drew on she lost herself in her thoughts; wondering how everything could go so badly so quickly, how one day things could be fine, and the next her life could unravel just as easily as the hem of an old sweater. 

Malcolm must have noticed that she wasn’t paying attention again, because he kicked her under the table once again, earning a sharp glare that he wasn’t even looking over to see. “By signing this contract both the Alpha, and the Omega, accept that if their mate-bond is ever broken by any means other than the death of one party, that the person responsible for the bond being broken will be punished in a court of law according to Penal Code Section 43.5863.” The unusual clause caught her attention, but she didn’t have long to think over why it was included, or who exactly requested that it be put in before the Beta added, “You may both sign.”

Chloe sat in silence for a moment, part of her wondering how many other unorthodox clauses she may have missed before carefully reaching out and grabbing the pen that sat between her and Malcolm. It trembled in her hand as she pulled the paper closer, her eyes drifting to the bottom of the page, and the blank like where she was to sign. She knew she waited a few seconds too long to sign when Malcolm cleared his throat beside her, and she drew in a long breath as she forced herself to press the pen against the paper. The whole time telling herself that it was just a signature, that she could do it. 

“I’d like to make an addition,” Alpha Morningstar’s voice broke the silence before she could begin, and she let out a soft sigh of relief at the interruption. 

“What’s your request?” The Beta questioned as Chloe set the pen down beside her and waited to hear what her soon-to-be Alpha was going to ask be added to her list of relinquished rights. 

“Well, it’s two additions actually. One, that she will take birth control. And two, that she will _only_ stop taking said birth control when _I_ tell her to.” The request was oddly simple, and Chloe had to admit that it was one that she didn’t entirely disagree with. If anything, the knowledge that she would be put on birth control was reassuring. She wouldn’t be turned into a breeder, at least not immediately. If she was being completely honest with herself the thought of having Alpha Morningstar’s pups was almost enough to make her stomach spin, she wasn’t ready for pups, not yet at least; she’d never wanted to have children with someone she didn’t care about, someone she didn’t trust.

“That’s not something that we need clauses for, when she’s your Omega she’ll have to obey you.” The Beta’s statement only made Chloe feel even sicker. As if she needed any further reminders that the man sitting across from her was not to be disobeyed, regardless of what he asked for, and regardless of whether or not she disagreed with his orders. 

“I don’t want it in writing because of her, I want it in writing because of him.” Alpha Morningstar’s response was clipped as he gestured to his father before staring the older man down, “You’ve tricked me too many times for me to fall into one of your traps again.” 

Chloe watched as Alpha Elohim stared at his son for a long moment, some almost-conflicted looking expression flitting across his face for a half-second before he turned to look at the Beta, “I’ll allow the addition.” Alpha Morningstar looked taken aback by the agreement as his father continued, “We’ll have to meet again in three days to sign the papers. My lawyer will need time to add the clauses.”

“Three days from now won’t work.” Malcolm’s voice broke the silence as Chloe quickly looked back down at the table.

“May I ask why not?” Alpha Elohim’s question was curious and almost guarded. Chloe silently prayed that Malcolm would use discretion for once in his life, but she had a feeling that her hopes that her privacy would be respected were far-fetched. 

“She’ll be in heat.” Malcolm’s response was simple, and Chloe shrunk slightly at the admission. “We all know that we can’t drag her down here with all of us when she’s like that. She’ll drive us all mad.” She could feel her skin burning with self-consciousness at Malcolm’s words; it wasn’t like she ever wanted to be an Omega, it’s not like she could control the natural cycles her body demanded of her, but she still couldn’t help but feel dirty everytime someone brought it up. 

“What’s the soonest day we can meet then?” 

“One week from today,” Malcolm answered Mr. Elohim’s question with ease, and even though Chloe knew that one week would still be pushing it, that her heats normally lasted for four days, she didn’t dare correct the Alpha. 

“We’ll sign the amended paperwork then,” Alpha Elohim agreed. “Same time?”

“Of course,” Malcolm’s agreement was instant, and when Mr. Elohim stood up her guardian followed suit. 

“Until next time,” Alpha Elohim warmly replied as he extended his arm, and Malcolm clasped his hand in a firm handshake. When Alpha Elohim stepped away from the table and towards the elevator he spared a quick glance towards his still-seated son before speaking up, “Are you coming?”.

“Why would I?” Alpha Morningstar’s response was snide, defensive, and Chloe quickly found herself wondering what happened between the father and son to put their relationship on such rocky and unstable ground. 

“So be it.” His father replied indifferently as the elevator doors opened and he stepped inside. A few long beats of silence passed as Malcolm sat back down and the elevator doors slowly closed.

“Are you waiting for something, Mr. Morningstar?” Chloe’s guardian questioned curiously, and Chloe found herself wondering the same thing. He wouldn’t be assuming ownership over her for another week, he had no reason to hang around. She was ready for him to leave, she was ready to try and make the most out of her last few days as a ‘free’ Omega.

“I’d like to request that you don’t damage the goods any further than you already have,” Chloe glanced up slightly at his request, wondering why he even bothered to make it in the first place. Why did he care if Malcolm laid hands on her? She thought that he would have wanted her to be punished for insulting him the way she did. And besides, she’d already been punished for stepping out of line, Malcolm had only promised further repercussions if the deal fell through. She quickly glanced to her side, noticing the look of confusion on her Godfather’s face before Alpha Morningstar lifted a hand and tapped his cheek twice.

Malcolm let out an almost nervous sounding chuckle as he leaned forward in his seat, “Surely you understand that an insubordinate Omega must be punished.” Chloe swallowed at his words, dread and doubt beginning to creep in as she dared another glance at her guardian.

“I understand,” Alpha Morningstar replied simply as he folded his hands on the table, interlacing his fingers as he leaned in. “But you’ve already punished her.”

“No, I’ve warned her. The punishment is yet to come,” Malcolm’s voice held a steely note of anger, hard and cold, and Chloe swallowed thickly at his words. She didn’t even want to imagine what her Godfather had planned for her, she’d seen the state he’d left Stanley in before; she’d nursed the broken Omega back to health before while listening to Dan yell at his father about how he needed to control his temper, how he would never forgive the Alpha for laying hands on the person who brought him into the world. 

Lucifer chuckled softly at her guardian's words, and she peeked up at the man through her eyelashes, watching as he wetted his lips before speaking, “I know your type. You’re only in this for the money.” Alpha Morningstar leaned back in his chair as he continued, “So how about I strike a deal with you?” 

Silence lapsed on for a few moments as Malcolm neglected to reply, and Alpha Morningstar drew in a breath before continuing, “When I come here next week, I’m going to ask her if you harmed her in my absence. If she says you did, well, I suppose there’s nothing I can do about it.” Chloe clenched her hands into fists at his words, at the unwanted reminder that even the man who was going to be her Alpha soon couldn’t stop Malcolm from doing what he wanted to her, punishing her in whatever way he saw fit. 

“However, if she says that you didn’t, you can have this.” He added simply as he reached into his jacket before pulling out the thick stack of money that he’d already offered up for her once before. “Now ask yourself, is a hundred-thousand dollars worth less than the temporary satisfaction you’d get out of hurting her?” Chloe swallowed at Alpha Morningstar’s question, part of her wondering why he was willing to part with such a large sum for nothing more than the condition of saving her from a punishment she’d earned all on her own. There was no way she could mean anything to the man, she’d only said a handful of words to him, and he threatened her several times in the last thirty minutes she’d spent in his presence. There had to be some angle. But even though part of her was highly skeptical and suspicious, she had to admit that another part was endlessly grateful. Alpha Morningstar didn’t have to request she’d be spared, nor did he have to part with any of his money if he chose not to; but here he was, offering up what he could for her safety.

“Why are you going to pay me for not disciplining her?” Malcolm questioned, surprise laced in his voice as he spoke. “Most Alphas want an Omega whipped into shape before they take it home, quite literally.” Chloe cringed at the words, at the implication that Malcolm had intended to break her before sending her on her way. 

“I don’t want to take home a mutilated Omega.” Alpha Morningstar answered simply as he tucked the thick wad of money back in his pocket. “She’s an incredibly attractive little thing, I’d like for her to stay that way.” The compliment might have made Chloe preen for a second, if it wasn’t for the sense of worry gnawing at her from the inside out, threatening to consume her. 

“Well, I would be an idiot to turn down your offer,” Malcolm sighed, running a hand through his hair. And Chloe realized that she’d never known her guardian quite as well as she thought he did; that maybe Malcolm’s time out of the police force, his years spent using his connections help the organized crime community, had changed him more than she realized. Regardless of whatever intentions Malcolm had for her a few minutes ago though, she knew that his love for money would always win out. She was safe. For now. 

She glanced up at Alpha Morningstar from under her lashes once again, watching a smile tug at the corner of his mouth as he stared at her guardian. His gaze fell a moment later, his eyes meeting hers as his smile softened, his expression turning unreadably neutral. Chloe swallowed thickly, drawing in a breath before silently mouthing the words, ‘thank you.’ It was the least she could offer him for his mercy. Alpha Morningstar glanced down at the table a moment after her silent thanks, his fingertips drumming against the wooden table before he reached out, grabbing the un-signed contract beside him before flipping it over. “Oh, and take her to this doctor.” He told Malcolm as he picked up a pen and quickly scribbled some information down on the page before sliding it across the table to him. “I don’t want that scarring.” 

Malcolm reached out, grabbing the paper and pulling it close as he spoke, “How much will that cost?”

“Just tell them I sent you, it’ll be on the house,” Alpha Morningstar answered simply as he stood up, smoothing his hands over the lines of his suit before buttoning his jacket. 

“Mr. Morningstar, why do you want this one?” Malcolm questioned as he stood, and the other man stared at him for a long moment before Chloe felt the weight of his gaze settle on her.

“To be completely honest,” Alpha Morningstar began, and she dared to risk a quick glance up at him only to see a small, predatory smile on his face that made her blood run cold, “I’ve always enjoyed a challenge.”


	2. Please, Don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who left me a comment! I was incredibly surprised with the feedback I got, and how positive it was! You are all seriously way too sweet! <3 (I really didn't expect nearly that much positivity and it really motivated me) :) You guys get two chapters tonight because that's how motivated I was to write! Also, I'm so proud of this fandom, hello Lucifer on Netflix. I'm so amazed and happy that the show is back!
> 
> I also realized that some readers had never really heard of the A/B/O trope before, so if you have no idea what it is or wtf is going on then feel free to read the note at the bottom to learn more! I put a little blurt about the basics of this 'world' down there. (Also if you ever want to do more research there are a ton of A/B/O fics in all sorts of fandoms, and entire Tumblr blogs dedicated to the A/B/O-verse. 
> 
> All of that being said, here come the **WARNINGS!**
> 
> I'm not sure how many people noticed, but the tags _implied/referenced rape/non-con_ and _rape/non-con elements_ are now listed on this fic. This chapter is incredibly dark and pretty fucked up if I'm being honest. It's painful.
> 
> PLEASE! Please, please. DO NOT read this chapter if implied/referenced rape/non-con and rape/non-con elements are a no-go for you. Your health and wellbeing are so much more important than any fanfic, and you can still skip ahead to the next chapter and read if you want to because there's none of that in chapter three. But seriously, if implied/referenced rape/non-con and rape/non-con elements bring up any unwanted emotions/memories/etc. just skip ahead. 
> 
> (That being said, the implied/referenced rape/non-con and rape/non-con elements tags are not there for Lucifer/Chloe. Lucifer isn't in this chapter at all. Don't worry.)

Chloe tried her best to pretend like the lingering stares from the Betas and Alphas sitting in the waiting room didn’t bother her. She supposed that she should be grateful that she wasn’t the only Omega there, but she couldn’t find it in her to feel anything but pity for the middle-aged woman sitting only a few seats away. It was impossible not to notice the myriad of black and blue bruises mottling the woman's skin, the almost lifeless gaze that she had; like she gave up a long time ago, like she wasn’t living anymore. She was simply existing. 

It wasn’t the first time Chloe had run into an abused Omega, the occurrence was all too commonplace, but it hit her harder than normal today. She wasn’t sure if it was because of the incident with Malcolm, but she had to admit that the slap hurt far more than she could have imagined; that even though the sting on her skin had been temporary, the feeling of betrayal cut deeper. Malcolm had never laid hands on her before, and she’d thought that she meant more to the man. But no, he didn’t care at all, the only reason he’d never lashed out before was because she had never given him cause to.

Every time her eyes wandered to the dejected Omega she only felt worse. That could be her in a week. She didn’t dare hope that Alpha Morningstar would be so lenient in the future. She didn’t even understand why he’d shown her mercy in the first place. She’d spent the last few hours puzzling over it, trying to decipher why his words said one thing and his actions said another. He claimed that he didn’t want her, that he didn’t care, that he looked forward to breaking her down before inevitably ending her; but then he turned around and fought to keep her, he showed compassion when he had every reason to lash out, he offered up a small fortune in return for her safety. It was mind-boggling, and she was beginning to think that if she chased the same thought around in circles any longer that she’d bring the world’s worst migraine down upon herself.

“Miss Decker.” She glanced up at the sound of her name, her gaze settling on the scrub-clad Beta male who stood in the threshold of the waiting room. She stood after Malcolm did, following behind him as the medical aid led them down a long, narrow hallway before opening a door and gesturing them both inside. “The doctor will be right with you,” the Beta offered before stepping out and closing the door behind himself.

Chloe sat down on the paper-lined medical chair as she stared at the tile floor, trying her hardest to ignore Malcolm’s presence as he leaned back against the wall beside her. She hadn’t spoken to him ever since he hit her, she didn’t even know what to say to him; and even though Alpha Morningstar had secured her safety, she wasn’t reckless enough to push her luck, she knew that Malcolm’s temper was firey and his self-control was limited.

Before her thoughts could drift back to the morning’s events, or to her wild speculation of what the future might hold for her now, the door to the room swung open and another Beta stepped inside. She gave Malcolm a warm smile as she offered him a greeting, earning only a curt nod from the Alpha before her gaze settled on Chloe. “You must be Chloe. I'm Doctor Wells." She greeted as she stepped forward before offering her hand, and Chloe would have shaken it, had it not been for the scalding glare that she could quite literally feel Malcolm giving her, she didn’t need to annoy her Godfather any further. 

The doctor quickly noticed her reluctance, and the woman shoved her hand into the pocket of her white jacket as she stepped towards the desk occupying the opposite corner of the room. “You certainly are a gorgeous little thing.” She complimented as she set down the clipboard in her hand before turning back around to face the two of them, offering Malcolm another smile as she added, “Your Alpha is a very lucky man.”

When Malcolm didn’t correct her Chloe spoke up, “He’s not my Alpha.” The last thing she wanted after being betrayed by the man that raised her was to be associated with him like that. 

“Well, whoever your Alpha is, they’re lucky.” Doctor Wells recovered quickly as she stepped towards the counter that housed a variety of bottles and boxes, reaching down and grabbing a pair of blue nylon gloves before slipping them on. “Is this all you came here for?” She questioned as she gestured towards her own cheek and stepped closer.

“Yes,” Chloe answered simply as she nodded. Doctor Wells made a soft humming noise as she closed the distance between them before tilting Chloe’s head up and closely inspecting the cut for a long moment.

“Well, good news, the cut’s shallow.” She explained before pulling away slightly and continuing. “You won’t need anything invasive.” Chloe nodded mutely as the Beta stepped away, grabbing a cotton swab and quickly wetting it in a large bottle before returning. “This might sting a bit.” The doctor warned gently, giving Chloe a moment to prepare before gently rubbing the damp swab against her cheek, she relaxed after a short second, the forewarned sting feeling more like an annoyance than a pain. 

Doctor Wells stepped away a moment later, returning with a small bottle and a fresh cotton swab. “You’re going to put this on twice a day until it scabs over.” She explained as she opened the bottle and squeezed a small dollop of white cream onto the swab before rubbing it in. “Let the scab fall off on its own,” The doctor directed as she stepped away for a moment, discarding the used cotton swab before grabbing another small bottle and quickly returning. “Then apply a liberal amount of this, three times a day. Any marks should be gone three or four days after that.” She explained as she set both bottles down on the seat beside Chloe.

“Thank you,” Chloe offered as she grabbed both of the small containers, quickly committing everything she’d just been told to memory.

The doctor discarded her gloves as she made her way back over to the desk, grabbing the clipboard she’d set down a moment ago and flipping through the pages before pausing. “Mr. Morningstar sent you here.” She stated plainly, looking up at Chloe before she asked, “Are you his?”

Chloe nodded at the question, and a small, melancholy smile crossed the doctors face as she stepped closer. “Hmm, he never seemed like the type to strike an Omega, but, who can tell with Alphas, right?” The statement caught Chloe by surprise. This doctor knew her soon-to-be Alpha, apparently well enough to make the assumption. But was she right? Did she know him well enough to be a proper judge of his character like that? “They always seem to turn into different people as soon as they’re behind closed doors.”

“Oh, he…” Chloe trailed off, unsure of why her first reaction was to defend the Alpha. “He didn’t do this.” She finished, quickly deciding that there was nothing wrong with letting the truth be known. Chloe watched as a confused and concerned expression crossed the doctors face as her mouth fell open slightly, but before she could get a word out Malcolm was stepping forward, resting a heavy hand on Chloe’s shoulder.

“I think we’re done here.” Her guardian stated simply, and Chloe took the cue she was given as she stood, offering the doctor one last smile as Malcolm led her out of the small room, and away from the first kind stranger she'd interacted with in months.

#### \---///---

Chloe opened the door the second the soft knock resounded through her room. “Chloe,” Stanley greeted her before holding out a slim silver laptop. “Dan said you asked to borrow this.” She let out a soft huff of breath at the statement, she didn’t know why she even bothered to ask Dan for anything anymore, he was just going to have Stanley do everything for him.

“Yeah, thanks.” She replied as she took the offered device from him, tucking it against her side as she continued, “Mine broke.” Stanley simply nodded in response, and Chloe practically let out a breath of relief at the fact that she managed to get away with the little white lie. 

“Malcolm told me what happened earlier,” Stanley began as he stepped into her room, closing the door behind himself before he asked, “How are you doing?”

She could tell that the concern in his voice was real, Stanley was always the one to care the most; well, either him or Dan, but Dan didn’t know what it was like to be an Omega, he would never understand the same way that Stanley did. “I’m fine,” Chloe answered with a simple shrug, she knew it wasn’t the truth, but she didn’t know what else to say.

“I know that’s not true,” Stanley murmured as he perched on the foot of her bed, patting the space beside him with a hand, inviting her to sit with him. 

“I don’t even know how I’m feeling anymore, I’m just…” Chloe trailed off with a rough sign as she tossed the laptop onto her bed before sitting down with the older Omega. “Overwhelmed, I guess,” She admitted blandly. At this point, she was certain that she wouldn’t be able to figure out the swirling sea of emotions brewing inside of her regardless of how hard she tried. Everything was muddled up together, murky. 

“I remember feeling the same when I was given to Malcolm,” Stanley admitted, his voice barely more than a whisper as he stared down at the carpet beneath their feet.

Chloe tried her best not to show the surprise Stanley’s admission stirred in her. The man rarely opened up about his own life, his own problems, his own past. “You were given to him?” She asked after a moment, still coming to terms with the fact that Stanley hadn’t been sold like everyone else she’d ever spoken to, 

“I’m a male Omega.” He scoffed bitterly. “We’re not nearly as common as female Omegas…” He trailed off for a moment, drawing in a deep breath before continuing, “And not nearly as desirable.” Chloe drew in a long breath at his admission, she knew that there were fewer male Omega’s by default, but wouldn’t the female Alphas be interested in them even if the male Alphas weren’t? “Alphas don’t pick me, they get stuck with me.” The admission sounded almost hurt, and Chloe quickly glanced back over at the man sitting beside her, watching as he picked at his cuticle lazily. 

“You know, Malcolm didn’t even want me,” Stanley continued as he glanced up at her, “He just took me because my father asked him to, because he knew that doing one of the biggest crime bosses in LA a favor would turn out nicely for him in the end.” Chloe watched as he glanced around her room quickly, shaking his head before he let out a rough sigh. “And now look at him, living in this mini-mansion and spending money he’s exploited from my father’s contacts.” A long lapse of silence dragged on, and Chloe wondered if she should say something, but she didn’t know if trying to reassure the man would make him feel any better. Even if Malcolm didn’t want him, at least he had Dan now; anyone with eyes could tell that the man’s son adored him.

When Stanley focused his gaze on her once again he looked like he was almost on the brink of tears. “Chloe, I’m not going to tell you that everything’s going to be okay, or that it’s all going to work out in the end; but, I think you have a real shot at having a good life. A better shot than I ever had, at least.” He explained simply, reaching out and taking one of her hands in both of his. “Just…” He trailed off, shaking his head slightly as he wetted his lips and squeezed her hand, “be careful.”

“I'm pretty sure I've already screwed up my chances.” Chloe sighed as she shook her head. She knew better than to wish for a happy ending, she’d learned a long time ago that those were just the things of stories, of fairy tales. 

“Did he hit you?”

The question caught Chloe off guard, her body stiffening as she answered it with one of her own, “What?”

“When Malcolm left him alone with you, did he hit you?” Stanley rephrased, his voice earnest as he stared her down. 

“No,” Chloe answered, part of her trying to figure out why Stanley was asking in the first place. Why did it matter whether or not her soon-to-be Alpha lashed out, she’d still fucked up, she’d still dug herself a grave that she’d have to climb her way out of. 

“And he had ample opportunity to, didn't he?” Stanley pressed a second later, and Chloe’s mouth fell open as she continued to wonder what he was getting at here. 

“Yeah.” She answered a moment later, pulling herself together as she shrugged; pretending to act like it didn’t matter to her, like she hadn’t been replaying his words over in her mind like a scratched record, like she wasn’t entirely clueless as to why he decided to show her kindness in the first place. 

“You haven't screwed up your chances,” Stanley reassured her, and when she rolled her eyes at his meritless statement he immediately continued, “Trust me, if he didn’t hit you after what you said to him, he probably doesn't want to hurt you.” 

Chloe stared at him for a long moment, forcing herself to push away the hopefulness his words gave her. They were empty words, and she wouldn’t allow herself to get her expectations up. She’d been right there when he’d all but promised his father that he’d take her life, she knew there wasn’t a version of this where she got to live happily ever after. “You don't know that though.” Her voice broke over the simple words, and she quickly did everything in her power to quell down the rising tide of emotion inside of herself.

“I don't, it's just my assumption, based off of what I've seen from other Alphas,” Stanley agreed solemnly. “You know they used to be protectors, not all of them have grown away from those roots, there are decent ones out there,” He continued, his voice almost imploring. “At least this one wants you enough to buy you.” The muttered statement made Chloe pull her hand from his grasp as she shook her head.

“Is that supposed to mean something to me?” She questioned almost defensively, part of her getting riled up for the millionth time over the simple injustice of selling humans in the first place, and now Stanley was trying to turn it into a good thing? 

“It means that you’ll be kept around for a long time, it means that you mean _something_ to him.” Chloe swallowed at the intensity of Stanley’s reply, and as much as she hated to admit it, part of her knew that he was right. She still remembered the history lessons she used to get back before Malcolm pulled her from school. She knew that the actual act of buying an Omega was only a few centuries old; that before then it was traditional, but not always necessary, for an Omega’s parents to be offered some sort of gift from the person who sought to share their bed. Back then it was supposed to serve as proof that the interested party was well-established, that they would be able to provide for the partner they sought. But somewhere along the lines everything had gotten blurry, or people had gotten greedy, and now it was practically mandatory that money exchange hands. 

“We both know I don't mean anything to Malcolm,” Stanley admitted plainly, and Chloe wondered how long it took for him to accept that bitter truth, how long it took him to live with that baggage like it wasn’t a weight at all. “One day, my dad will die and then he’ll have no reason to keep me around; he’ll have no one breathing over his shoulder, making sure I'm being kept healthy...kept alive.” His voice grew quiet as he admitted the hard truth of it, and Chloe swallowed thickly at his words. How could he just accept a fate like that and not even bother trying to fight it? How could he just lay down and accept defeat? “I don't have much of a future, Chloe. But you do,” Stanley's voice grew pressing as he gave her a small smile and continued, “I just hope I've managed to prepare you for it well enough.”

“Stanley,” Chloe breathed for fear that her voice would fail her, unshed tears making her vision blur as she shook her head. How could this man be so selfless? How could he have so much of his own crap to worry about and still put her at the top of his list of responsibilities?

“No, none of that,” Stanley reprimanded her gently, shaking his head as he reached out and wiped away a tear that managed to free itself.

“But you-”

“I am not your responsibility,” He cut her off, his tone demanding before it softened significantly a moment later, “You need to focus on taking care of yourself.” 

“I'm not your responsibility either, I never have been,” Chloe argued as she stood up, wiping another unbidden tear away as she stared down at the man sitting before her.

“You were.” He corrected her gently as he stood. “You were a child living under this roof with me, you were a member of my pack; and even if I'm not your biological parent, to me, you’ll always be one of my children.” The soft-spoken words made more tears prick at Chloe’s eyes. She knew that Stanley would never be able to replace her parents, but he had always tried his hardest to fill the gap they left. And now she was going to leave, abandon him to some bleak fate with Malcolm. How was that fair? 

Chloe swallowed thickly as she struggled to put words to her feelings, but Stanley had an eloquence with words that she’d never managed to pick up. “I need to get going, I've already been gone for too long.” He sighed as he stepped towards her before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. Chloe clung to him like a lifeline, her fingers digging into his shirt as she tried her hardest not to cry all over him. 

She wasn’t sure how long it took for her grip to finally loosen, but when it did Stanley stepped away, his hand resting on the doorknob as he spoke up. “Oh, and Chloe,” he began as he gave her a long, almost stern look, “I know your laptop isn't broken, I know what you're up to.” Chloe swallowed nervously at his words, wondering if he was going to reprimand her for going out of her way to break society's rules. “And if you’ll take my two cents, you should know that what you're about to do, it isn't going to make this any easier.” He added a moment later, and Chloe could tell he was being honest, that he only had her best intentions at heart. “I wouldn't if I were you.” The simple words seemed to ring in the room as he opened the door and stepped out, leaving her alone with her thoughts. 

Chloe let out a long sigh as she ran a hand through her hair, her gaze settling on the plain silver laptop sitting on her bedspread. How could Stanley tell her not to do this? She needed to know what to expect, she needed to know what her future would hold, she couldn’t just walk in blindly and hope for the best. Perhaps if Malcolm hadn’t pulled her from school she wouldn’t have to do this, but he’d done everything he could to keep her in the dark; and she needed to know what was out there, she couldn’t afford to live in ignorance forever. Nobody else was going to tell her what would happen, even Stanley avoided the topic every time she had brought it up in the past. So what did they expect her to do?

She swallowed thickly as she perched on the edge of her bed, reaching out and grabbing the thin metal laptop before opening it. The blank, glossy black screen did nothing but reflect her face and as she stared at herself for a long moment Stanley’s words seemed to echo in her mind, _‘I wouldn’t if I were you’_. But that was the thing, wasn’t it? Stanley wasn’t her, and he couldn’t protect her anymore. She needed to protect herself. She drew in a long breath before reaching out and pressing the power button, watching as the screen flickered to life before her eyes. 

It didn’t take her long to get logged in and pull up a private web browser window. She stared at the blinking cursor on the screen for a long moment, part of her still adjusting to the fact that just because this computer was registered to Dan that it had access to the _entirety_ of the internet, that anything and everything was available to her at the press of a button. It only took a few seconds to type in a simple query and hit enter, millions of results pulling up in less than a second. She clicked on the first link that wasn’t an ad, pulling up a subreddit thread that she would never be able to access from her own computer.

###### jkr83: Just got my first Omega. Wondering what everyone else does when they first bring one home. Care to share?

###### louisrrv: The best thing to do first thing is to break them in! Congrats, you got an Omega, now put it to good use ;) Every time I get another one I don’t leave the bedroom for days. I hope you have some PTO you can burn through.

###### grrmfan: You need to take some time to put them in their place. I swear, it’s like they get feistier each year. Establish your dominance, make them respect you; by force, preferably. Trust me, they’re not nearly as fragile as they look. They’re surprisingly resilient actually. And they’ll never step out of line in the future for fear of bringing down your wrath. It works great.

###### wikitt002: I’m glad you asked, I have this down to a science by now. Of course we all know that fear is a great motivator, but there’s a better option. When I get a new one the first thing I do is take them downstairs to the basement, then I lock them in a trunk. It doesn’t have to be too big, I actually suggest a cramped one, you want them to be uncomfortable. Anyways, I leave them in there for about two and a half days without checking on them. No food, water, etc. Don’t worry, it won’t kill them in that time span. Time moves a lot slower when they’re just stuck in there with no way to tell what day it is. Every two and a half days let them out to eat and drink, if they aren’t grateful to be out, rinse and repeat as necessary. They’ll break. Usually sooner rather than later. When they finally learn their place you’ll be a ‘big strong hero’ for letting them have so much freedom and not putting them back in the basement. Stockholm syndrome is a thing that we should really use to our advantage more often.

Chloe snapped the laptop shut with shaking hands, drawing in a deep breath as she attempted to get her bearings. Stanley was definitely right, this wasn’t making the thought of leaving any easier. If anything it had only added to her nightmare fodder. What if her Alpha did the same things to her? She didn’t want to be beaten or tortured, she didn’t want to be forced into some sex-marathon that she had no desire to participate in. She certainly didn’t want to be killed off once she _'fulfilled her purpose’_ , whatever that was supposed to mean. She silently reminded herself that there were other things she still wanted to research, and that even if the truth of it all was absolutely horrific, she still needed to know it was out there. 

She carefully opened the laptop once again, opening a new tab before typing in another quick query. She snorted softly as the results popped up, several of the links were already a different color and she wasn’t sure why she ever expected Dan to be stealthier about his browser history. She clicked the first link again, watching the screen as it buffered the thumbnails for video after video. She skimmed over the titles, glad to find that the ‘your favorites’ section didn’t house anything more than videos of women on women and blowjobs, at least Dan seemed to have fairly traditional tastes.

She scrolled back to the top of the page before clicking the ‘categories’ option, watching as a new page loaded with an alphabetized list of choices. The one that she was most interested in was near the top in thick black letters, ‘bonding’. She clicked on the option and watched as another page loaded before clicking the first icon. The video only buffered for a few seconds before it began playing, and there was no stereotypical bad acting or swanky music at the beginning like she’d heard most porn videos had. It was actually pretty easy to tell that this was an amateur video, but then again, she willing to bet that most of the videos in this category were. 

As the video continued she found herself staring at the screen raptly, even though she didn’t really enjoy what was playing. She wasn’t sure why, but she always assumed that it would be a little more passionate and a little less rapey. It was obvious that the only reason the Omega was even remotely into it was because they were in heat, and clearly the Alpha was more than enjoying themselves. It didn’t take long at all for the video to take a turn for the worse, and Chloe almost found herself unable to stomach it. She wound up scrolling down and reading the comments just so she would have a reason to stop watching for a second, but even if she wasn’t watching she could still hear the Omega practically sobbing out the word stop like it was a mantra. 

Chloe quickly found that the comments didn’t provide much of a respite from the video, if anything they only made it worse. And when it thankfully came to end she considered stopping, calling it quits, wiping the browser history and returning Dan’s laptop. But it wasn’t every day that she had the opportunity to look at everything the internet had to offer, and despite her better judgement, she found herself going deeper and deeper with click after click; finding things that she would never have even expected to exist, things that made her skin crawl, things that made her feel sick to her stomach; things she hoped she would never have to experience firsthand. 

By the time she decided she’d finally had enough nearly two hours had passed. And she wound up staring blankly at a wall for at least twenty minutes after that, still trying to come to terms with everything she’d just seen. She didn’t know what kind of stuff her new Alpha would be into, and she didn’t really want to think about it too much. She wasn’t naÏve enough to believe that he wouldn’t want sex from her, even the contract she was going to sign said that they would be bonded, she already knew that she’d have to sleep with him at least once for that purpose alone. The thought made her shudder as she stood up, grabbing an empty glass from her nightstand before making her way to the door, hoping that maybe a drink and some fresh air would help her clear her mind.

She didn’t make it more than a few feet down the hallway before ran into one of Malcolm’s ‘business’ associates who was headed in the opposite direction. Part of her wondered why he was in the residential wing of the house, but she figured that he was just grabbing something for Malcolm. She quickly glanced down at the ground as she continued, hoping that he would let her pass without incident; she really wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone right now, let alone an Alpha. 

“Hello, Chloe.” His greeting made her grit her teeth. Of course nothing could go her way, she couldn’t be left alone just this once. 

“Hello, Alpha Cutter.” She greeted him simply, not slowing down as she neared the man.

“Where are you going?” The question wasn’t as nearly imposing as his body language as he stepped in front of her, blocking her path with ease as she practically collided with him, stopping just before she would have walked into the man. 

“I just need a drink of water, Alpha,” Chloe answered as she stepped back a few paces, putting some room between the two of them until she wasn’t standing close enough to smell the dirty motor oil and gasoline that made up so much of his scent.

Chloe tried to step past his other side a moment later, but he blocked the narrow hallway once again with ease. “Not so fast,” He chuckled softly as she clenched her hands around the glass, part of her longing to lash out and break the damn thing over his thick skull. “An Alpha has needs, you know.” He murmured as he stepped closer, his breath hot against the shell of her ear as he spoke. Chloe shivered at the unwanted contact, something uneasy building her stomach immediately as she stepped back again.

“I…” She trailed off as she shook her head. “I already have a mate lined up, Alpha.” The words sounded like a weak defense even to her own ears, but she prayed for her own sake that they worked.

“Yes, I’m aware, your father told me.” Mr. Cutter replied as he stepped forward slowly, closing the distance between them with each step. “Six-hundred thousand,” he let out a low, appreciative whistle at the words, and Chloe could practically feel her skin crawling as his eyes swept over her slowly. “That’s a bit more than your worth in my opinion, but, to each their own.” Chloe didn’t even pay the insult any mind as she took another step back, doing her best to keep a healthy distance between herself and the Alpha standing before her. 

“I’ve had my eye on you for years now,” Alpha Cutter admitted as he stepped closer, reaching out and grabbing her wrist in a swift, fluid motion before pulling her flush against his chest, “And since you’re being sold off soon, this may very well be the last chance I ever get to indulge.” The words made her heart hammer in her chest as she tried to rip her arm from his grasp, she drew in a deep breath so she could call for Dan or Stanley but before she could make a noise his free hand came up, clamping around her jaw like a meaty, sweaty vice. 

“You don’t want to do that,” He advised, his voice a whisper as he walked her backward until her back was pressed against the cold, hard wall. “I’d hate for someone else to have to get hurt because you couldn’t keep your mouth shut.” He growled quietly, as Chloe struggled not to hyperventilate. “Don’t you agree?” The question was almost playful, and she swore she was going to be sick as she forced herself to nod.

As soon as he pulled his hand away she drew in a quick breath before managing two shaky words, “Please, don’t.” Part of her was screaming that she should try and get help, but Stanley would never stand a chance against the hulking Alpha, and even if Dan did hear her, he’d only fare slightly better. Neither of them deserved to get hurt because of her. 

“Do you really think begging will get you out of this?” Alpha Cutter chuckled, and Chloe could barely even hear his next words over the pounding of her heart; “You're an Omega, all of you are filthy, good for nothing little whores.” Chloe stopped breathing altogether when he leaned down, his nose pressing into her hair as he breathed in her scent. “You exist simply to please me.” The roughly whispered words only made the coil of fear in her gut tighten further. 

“Get on your knees.” The command was rough as he pulled away slightly, and Chloe didn’t move a muscle. She felt frozen in place, light-headed, and her vision had just barely started to blur before she remembered to breathe. Her pause clearly did nothing but piss him off as he swiped the empty glass from her free hand, sending it careening to the floor where it shattered, the pieces glittering in the light. “Now.” He growled threateningly as Chloe continued to stare blankly at the crystalline pieces before she glanced back up at him, her mouth turning down into a snarl as she shook her head. He only smirked in response before reaching up and grabbing a fistful of her hair before yanking her down forcibly. She yelped slightly at the pain, glass shards digging into her knees as her hands found his leather jacket-clad forearm as she tore at the thick material in vain. “You know what to do, you dirty little slut.”

“No,” Chloe snarled angrily as she lashed out, hoping to hit him in a more vulnerable spot, but he caught her had with ease before pinning it against the wall above her head roughly. 

“I gave you the chance to make this easier on yourself, you should've taken the opportunity.” He growled as he released his grip on her hair, grabbing her other wrist before pinning it above her head, holding her in place with a single hand as his other fumbled to undo his belt for a moment, the metallic click the buckle being undone filling the silence a moment before his voice added to the mix, “But now, now you’re gonna pay.”

#### \---///---

Chloe stared out at the bleak grey sky, watching the rain patter against the roof right outside her window. She hadn’t moved from her seat in hours, ever since she’d woken up she’d wrapped herself up in a blanket and nestled in, content with the mind-numbing silence. It was like a few days ago she couldn’t quiet her thoughts for the life of her, but now it was complete silence, white noise, numbness.

Her gaze slowly drifted down to her hands as they sat folded in her lap, her eyes lingering on the thick black bruises that marked the skin there. She quickly pulled the loose corner of the blanket over the harsh reminders of what had happened only two days ago. She kept trying to ignore it, to pretend that it had never happened, but that was far easier said than done. 

The thick bruises on her wrists from where Alpha Cutter wrapped his belt around her hands to stop her from struggling seemed harsher in the daylight, his words ringing in her ears as the rain continued it’s relentless patter outside, _‘Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll enjoy it once you accept your place.’_

The raw and torn skin on the inside of her cheeks felt rougher against her tongue as it healed; the metallic taste of her own blood in her mouth permanently ingrained in her mind from when he forced her mouth open, his fingers pressing the delicate skin there against her teeth, making it so that she couldn’t bite down without hurting herself. She swore she could feel the moist warmth of his breath against her ear as his words played on repeat, _‘Let’s see if that pretty little mouth of yours is good for something other than talking back to me.’_

The deep gash on the inside of her forearm from where a shard of broken glass stabbed her arm when he roughly shoved her to the ground once he was finished with her seemed to ache with the cold weather. The memory of the taste of him on her tongue was enough to make her stomach spin, and for a moment she thought she might throw up even though she couldn’t remember the last time she ate something. His rough words still cutting deeper every time she re-lived them in her mind, _‘Don’t be that way. You should be thanking me, I’m just preparing you for your Alpha.’_

Chloe squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to push the unwanted memories away, but it seemed like the harder she tried to fight them the more the struggled to make themselves known. She could still practically feel his meaty fingers brushing against her skin as he untied her wrists, his voice low and threatening as he whispered, _‘Let’s agree to keep this quiet. It would be a shame if something happened to Stanley because you couldn’t keep your filthy mouth shut.’_

The rap on her door snapped her attention back into the present as she quickly glanced over at the door, her anxiety rising as she wondered who stood behind it. “Chloe?” The sound of Dan’s muffled voice came through the door, and she relaxed as she stood up, making sure to keep the blanket wrapped around herself like a cloak as she opened the door to him. He stumbled forward as the door swung open, righting himself quickly as he stared at her in silence for a lingering second before speaking up, “Are you alright? I haven’t seen you in days.”

Chloe nodded simply at the words as she stepped back into her room. “I’m fine, Dan.” She murmured as she quickly reassumed her seat next to the window. 

“What’s wrong? You seem off,” Dan questioned as he stepped closer, and Chloe forced herself not to scoff at the statement. Of course she seemed off after everything that had happened the last few days. How could anyone expect her to act normal? “Is it because you’ve been sold off?” He asked as he leaned against the wall in front of her, tucking his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he stared down at her. 

“I guess that's partially it,” Chloe admitted quietly, squeezing her hands into fists under the blanket as she tried to push away the painful memories that kept lingering. Part of her wanted to just let it all out, to tell someone about everything that happened, to stop lying for Alphas who didn’t deserve it and to finally stand up for herself. But she’d tried that before, twice, and each time it hadn’t ended in her favor. “I just…” Her voice cracked on the words, her eyes swimming with unshed tears as she shook her head. She drew in a long breath as she glanced up at Dan, but everything that wanted to come out faltered as she stared into his hazel eyes. 

He was a Beta, he wouldn’t understand what she meant if she told him that she was hurt, that she hadn’t spent a second in peace ever since Malcolm hit her, ever since her soon-to-be Alpha threatened her, ever since Alpha Cutter...well, she wasn’t sure what to call it. It felt like rape even though it was only a blowjob, and she knew better than to go telling anyone about what happened. Stanley had been threatened, and on top of that, she knew that if she did say something she would just be asked what she was wearing, if she had any scent blocker on, if she might have led him on to believe that she wanted it. She would go from being called a victim to being called a slut in the matter of a few seconds, and that was the last thing she needed right now. She swallowed down the confession that was struggling to free itself. And she forced herself not to admit that she was just standing on the cusp of accepting defeat. 

“I'm scared, Dan.” The words were far from the whole truth, but they would have to suffice for the time being. 

“Scared of what?” He asked gently as he righted himself and stepped closer, perching on the edge of the windowsill in front of her as he watched her with rapt attention.

She wanted to admit that she was scared of ever running into Alpha Cutter again; that she was scared Malcolm would walk into her room at any given moment and tell her that Alpha Morningstar had come to his good senses and declined the deal before letting her feel the full brunt of his wrath; that every time she thought about the uncertainty that her future held it practically made her panic. But she didn’t say any of that, instead she stuck with the simple things; things that maybe, just maybe, Dan might try to understand for once. “Of going to live with this new Alpha, I mean, the contract I have to sign…” She trailed off for a long moment as she shook her head, she hadn’t even read the whole thing, she probably didn’t even know half of the things it said. “There's literally a clause that says I'm no longer a free being but rather the property of this guy,” Chloe explained, her voice rising slightly as her wild emotions bested her for a moment before she squashed them down, “I don't want to just be someone's property to be used and then thrown out.” 

“Don't all contracts say that though?” Dan’s response made her grit her teeth as she glared at the floor. Of course he wasn’t going to try to see this from her perspective, she wasn’t sure why she’d ever expected anything different. “There are good Alphas out there, they aren't all bad.” He offered, and Chloe huffed out a small breath at his words. It was no wonder that he would say that, his life would never be dictated by one of them. One day he would get to pick the mate _he_ chose, he would get to have as many kids as _he_ wanted, he would get to work a job that made _him_ happy. He didn’t have to please _anyone_. He didn’t realize how free he was. He didn’t realize how much she envied what he had. “Maybe you got lucky.”

Chloe looked back up at him at the statement, a hot wave of anger rolling through her at his audacity. He’d never even met the man and he thought he had the right to tell her how her soon-to-be Alpha would treat her? “He said that he was going to kill me as soon as I filled my purpose, Dan.” She growled, low and dangerous, and Dan leaned back slightly at her tone, “He said it right to my face, right in front of Malcolm.”

Dan deadpanned for a moment, his mouth falling open as he stared at her in silence before he found his words. “Surely he was just joking,” he offered with a smile and a shrug, and dear God did Chloe want to smack some sense into him. “I mean why would he pay so much for you just to throw it all away?” 

Chloe shook her head at his question, knowing full well that the vast majority of what Malcolm would be getting was courtesy of Alpha Morningstar’s father. And judging by the car Alpha Elohim had pulled up in and the way both men dressed, the family had money, more than they knew what to do with. “I don't know, but he certainly looked like he had plenty of money to burn.” She answered darkly as she picked at the corner of the blanket, needing something to distract her thoughts.

“It's going to be alright, Chloe,” Dan offered softly as he reached out to rest a hand on her shoulder, but she flinched away before he could touch her, rage coiling inside of her at his words. She was tired of being told that it was all going to be alright, because it wasn’t. None of this was alright, and it would _never _be alright.__

____

“You don't know that!” Chloe shouted, her voice breaking on the words as she heaved out a rough breath. 

____

Her outburst made Dan fall silent for a long beat of silence, his eyebrows drawing together as he stared at her. “Of course I do.” He replied quietly, and Chloe shook her head at his words because he didn’t know, he didn’t know _anything_. She was tired of empty words, of empty promises. She just wanted everyone to stop. “You’re a wonderful person. He'll fall in love with you in no time,” Dan’s words threw her for a momentary loop. Did he really think that even if Alpha Morningstar did somehow miraculously manage to grow feelings for her that it would make everything better? Did he really think that it would make all of her doubts and insecurities about his intentions just go away? Did he really think that it could possibly fix anything? It wasn’t her job to go out of her way to try and woo him. It wasn’t her job to do everything in her power to try and get him to fall for her just so that he would be less inclined to cause her harm. It wasn’t her job to fix this. And even if it was, she doubted that she could. 

____

“Just you wait and see,” Dan offered as he stood up, offering her a warm smile as he excused himself. Chloe watched him leave in silence, still riled up from his words. She wasn’t sure what she ever expected in the first place, he would never understand. No one _ever_ did. 

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/B/O-verse Rundown: (For anyone who doesn't know what the A/B/O trope is and is trying to make sense of this fic.) 
> 
> The A/B/O-verse is named after the three 'dynamics' that are present in it. Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. There are males and females in each 'dynamic'. The A/B/O-verse is based of off incredibly flawed notions of wolf pack heirarchy, and it first came into existence around 2010 thanks to supernatural fanfic. Thanks supernatural! An A/B/O-verse fic will usually have some of the following elements: mating/heat cycles, mpreg, knotting, and bonding. More on those later. 
> 
> Alphas are what is commonly referred to as the 'dominant' dynamic. They typically tend to be physically larger and stronger than Betas and Omegas. They are commonly stereotyped as being aggressive, controlling, violent, etc. But as with most stereotypes, this stereotype isn't a good representation of individuals themselves. They typically hold jobs in government and business, and generally dominate those fields. Alphas are usually glorified and are almost always at the top of the social ladder. Alpha males cannot get pregnant, but can have children with Alpha females, Beta females and Omegas. Alpha females can get pregnant, although usually with relatively low success rates, they can get pregnant with a Beta male partner or an Alpha male partner. Alpha females also have the ability to impregnate Beta females and Omegas. Alphas are capable of bonding with an Alpha or Omega partner, which is similar to the Beta tradition of marriage; and depending on the strength of the bond that two partners share, the bond can come with its own set of upsides and downsides. Alphas experience Ruts, which are the equivalent of an Omegas Heats. _(In this fic approximately 35% of the population is Alphas.)_
> 
> Betas are what is commonly referred to as the 'neutral' dynamic. They're basically your regular human. They don't face the same prejudices as Omegas and have the ability to climb the social ladder, even if it is a bit more difficult for them than it is for Alphas. They usually hold jobs in the medical industry, police, fire, and ems industry, and other neutral industries such as social workers and teachers as they aren't nearly as affected by scents as Alphas and Omegas are. Despite making up the majority of the population, Betas tend to get overlooked because of their neutrality. They usually face a severe lack of representation in politics, media, consumerism, etc. However, they often use their under-the-radar status to get away with things that Alphas face prejudice with. Beta males cannot get pregnant, but can have children with Alpha females, Beta females and Omegas. Beta females can get pregnant with Beta males and Alphas. Betas do not experience Ruts or Heats and can not bond. _(In this fic approximately 45% of the population is Betas.)_
> 
> Omegas are what is commonly referred to as the 'submissive' dynamic. Omegas are typically smaller than Alphas and Betas, and are typically not as aggressive or strong. Omegas face the most severe limitations on their personal freedoms and have no representation in politics, but relatively high representation in media and consumerism. It is close to impossible for an Omega to climb the social ladder. Omegas are usually desired by Alphas because of their compatible cycles, their practically guaranteed fertility, and their ability to form a bond with a partner. Omegas are not allowed to hold jobs unless cleared by their Alpha/guardian and their prospective employer. Omegas have little to no rights as Alphas have used their weight in politics and government to make laws that treat Omegas like private property. Omegas are often wary of Alphas because they hear about/witness a violent Alpha at least once in their life. Omegas experience Heats, which are the equivalent of Alphas Ruts. Both male and female Omegas can get pregnant with a Beta male or Alpha, and are practically guaranteed incredible fertility. Both male and female Omegas are incapable of impregnating a partner. _(In this fic approximately 20% of the population is Omegas.)_
> 
> I don't have a lot of room left in this note, so some basic terms/definitions will be provided on the endnotes of the next chapter! (Feel free to comment a question if you have any and I'll be happy to answer!)


	3. They're Humans Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't nearly as dark as the last one! And don't worry, it's the last 'filler' chapter before we get back to the Lucifer/Chloe goodness. 
> 
> Oh, and as promised in the endnotes last chapter, there are some basic A/B/O terms and definitions at the endnotes of this chapter!

Lucifer passed the freshly signed papers over to the older Alpha, watching as he picked them up with a smile. “I think this is looking to be the beginning of a very mutually beneficial partnership, Mr. Morningstar.” He offered as he straightened the papers before standing up and popping them into the tray of a printer before pressing a button as the machine whirred to life. 

“I agree,” Lucifer replied simply, after all, it wasn't every day he got the chance to make a deal with one of his top competitors. Frank Lawrence owned Fletchers, an LA nightclub that he had to admit was definitely on-par with his own establishment. But now that papers had been signed, they were both minority stakeholders in each other's operations. Most nightclub owners never entertained the thought of collaboration with the competition, but didn't it just make more sense to collaborate with someone else? To figure out when each business had slow nights and use that to the others advantage? Besides, the royalty checks they’d both be getting from each other would be more than sufficient to cover any losses to their bottom line. 

“You'll stay for a drink?” Frank asked as he turned back to face Lucifer, offering the freshly printed pages in his hand to the man. 

“I'd be honored,” Lucifer answered as he took the papers, folding them in half before tucking them away into the interior pocket of his jacket. His life seemed to be revolving around paperwork all too much recently; contracts, and agreements, and deals. At least this was one that he was going into on his own volition though, which was more than he could say for other recent dealings, particularly ones involving his father. As Frank stepped around his desk he clasped Lucifer’s shoulder in a firm grasp, effectively pulling his thoughts away from the complicated and altogether muddled situation going on with his family. 

As the two Alphas made their way out of the office and into the heart of Frank’s house Lucifer quickly noticed that the other man had an Omega hiding somewhere; the scent clung to the rest of the house, warm and inviting, homey. He had to admit that as pleasant as Frank's Omega smelt, he preferred his soon-to-be Omegas scent; by father, Chloe smelt like a five-course snack that he could happily indulge in. And of course his father would do that to him, throw the most tempting Omega he could find in his path; Lucifer wasn’t dumb, he knew that his dad was hoping that he would get attached, that he could use the Omega as another piece to get him to fall into line, and he hated his father so much more for it.

Of course his dad was just going to keep playing with lives like they were senseless game pieces, he didn’t care what their ultimate outcome was as long as he won the game. And now here he was getting some innocent Omega involved in all of their family bullshit. Lucifer knew that she deserved better than what she was getting; she deserved a mate who would actually care about her, a mate who wanted her, a mate who would cherish her. But he wasn’t that man. 

He couldn’t afford to get attached, he couldn’t afford to give his father the upper hand like that; instead he would wind up taking her for a few decades, produce a child like he and his father agreed, and then he would have to figure out something to do with her. He wouldn’t be able to resell her, thanks to the contract his father had drafted up, and he wasn’t sure if he would want to either; he’d seen the things Alphas did with Omegas that had already been mated, they were treated like disposable objects, and he wouldn’t want to force that fate upon anyone. 

And even though he had threatened to just kill her and be done with it in front of his father, he knew that it was an empty threat. She was innocent, she wanted nothing to do with this, and she certainly didn’t deserve to lose her life just because of the decisions others made on her behalf. He supposed he could just keep her, a human lifespan was relatively short after all, but the more time he spent with her the more likely it was that he could become attached. It was overall a shitty situation, and he wished there was a clear-cut solution, but of course his father wouldn’t even allow him that much. 

“Frank!” The joyous cry pulled his thoughts from his dilemma as he watched the person who could only be Frank’s Omega sprint towards him with surprising speed before throwing herself at him. The small blonde collided into Frank with enough force to make him huff out a breath, his arms wrapping around the blonde’s thin frame as he chuckled. For a moment Lucifer wondered if his Omega would ever greet him with such overbearing enthusiasm, if he would ever be such a force of joy to anyone in his life. 

“Hello there, sweet thing,” Frank greeted her warmly, burying his face in her hair for a moment before she pulled back slightly, smiling up at him like he was the damn sun or something.

“I missed you.” The Omega admitted quietly, and Lucifer watched curiously as she reached up and straightened the collar of his jacket. Part of him expected Frank to lash out and reprimand her for her behavior, but instead, the Alpha only smiled as he leaned down slightly, pressing their foreheads together as he spoke up. 

“I missed you too pet.” He captured her lips in a kiss as soon as he finished speaking, pulling away only a few seconds after initiating it as he straightened up and let go of his hold on her. “How was your day?” He questioned curiously, and Lucifer quickly accepted that this must be normal for the two of them, that they didn’t conform to society's rules and regulations in their own home. Centuries had passed since the behavior he was witnessing could be called normal, and although he never understood why equality went out of fashion in the first place, he had to admit that he’d never worried himself too much over the ever-changing traditions of humans. 

“Good. How was yours?” She questioned curiously as she stepped back slightly, releasing her grip on the Alpha as she smiled up at him. 

“Better, now that I'm back with you,” Frank answered as he reached a hand up, carefully tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear and earning a soft giggle from the woman. 

“Who's your friend?” The Omega questioned after a short lapse of silence, her gaze turning to him as she quickly glanced over, her eyes not meeting his before she looked back up at her Alpha. 

“Candy, this is Lucifer Morningstar.” Frank began as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and stepped towards Lucifer, pulling his Omega along with him. “My newest affiliate colleague.” Frank offered him a warm smile as he finished, but Lucifer didn’t focus on it for long as Frank’s Omega, Candy, stepped away from her Alpha and approached him. 

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Alpha Morningstar,” Candy greeted him as she stared at the ground and offered her hand. Lucifer faltered for a half second, unused to actually having Omegas approach him at all, let alone attempt to initiate a handshake. He recovered quickly, reaching out and taking her dainty hand in his own.

“The pleasure’s all mine.” He offered as he lifted her hand before placing a quick, chaste kiss on the back of it and releasing her a second later. He had to admit that she managed to balance outspoken and well-behaved so well that it was a bit surprising.

Candy stepped away a moment later, her eyes settling on Frank as she asked, “Can I get you anything?”

“Two drinks, if you wouldn't mind,” Frank requested, and Candy nodded happily before walking away. Lucifer stood there in silence as he watched her go, part of him still adapting to the unorthodox relationship that Frank seemed to have with his Omega. He had to admit that they both looked happy though, and he supposed that was all that mattered.

“That's your Omega?” Lucifer questioned as he stepped closer to Frank, watching as the man smiled and nodded, and even though Lucifer certainly wasn’t good with emotions he could tell that the man was infatuated with her. 

“She's a lovely little thing, isn't she?” Frank murmured softly as he tucked his hands into his pockets, and Lucifer certainly agreed; Candy was definitely a sight, she actually reminded him a good deal of his soon-to-be Omega. 

“You let her treat you like that?” Lucifer asked, and Frank's attention snapped over to him as a frown pulled down the corners of his mouth. “No offense, it's just, a dynamic I haven’t seen in ages. And I do mean that quite literally.” Lucifer added, watching as the man's posture softened at the admission. “ _Ages_.” Frank chuckled at the word, shaking his head as he drew in a long breath.

“Well, it's rare these days. I didn't even take the hint until I burned through three other Omegas before her.” He answered, his voice growing melancholy as he spoke. 

“What happened to them?” Lucifer inquired softly as he thought back to his time in Hell, there had been plenty of Alphas down there who had guilt about doing things to Omegas, things that he wanted to destroy them for doing in the first place. He never understood how humans could treat each other like objects just because of their presentation. Did they really not understand that Omegas were just as human as Alphas or Betas were? 

“I killed the first one, had a shameful fit of rage and lost it,” Frank replied darkly, his smile fading into a grimace as he undoubtedly thought back to the incident. Lucifer wasn’t particularly surprised at the admission, most Alphas had Omega blood on their hands these days, it was as common as having a tattoo or getting your wisdom teeth pulled. “The second one killed herself, she was pregnant when she died. If I'd have just taken better care of her she'd probably still be here, and I'd have a child,” Frank continued, his shoulders falling slightly as he spoke, and Lucifer could tell that he felt guilty, that he regretted what had happened. “The third one was young, she'd just barely matured when I bought her, she certainly wasn't fully grown. And when she went into heat I was a bit too...overzealous. She died of internal bleeding.” The admission caught Lucifer off guard, wasn’t the whole point of an Omegas anatomy so that they could handle Alphas? But then again, Frank was almost the same size as he was, and depending on how young the Omega had been it could have been problematic, he supposed. 

“I meant to do right by the last one, and I took her loss harshly. And that's when I realized that I clearly had to make a change.” Frank explained as he looked up at Lucifer, letting out a long breath as he ran a hand over his hair. “I've been different with this one, and I'd definitely say that it's paid off.” He explained, a small smile forming on his face as Candy rounded the corner of the wall with two lowball glasses in hand. When she offered him the drinks he took both of them with a quiet, “Thank you.” Frank turned towards him with a smile as he held out a glass that Lucifer gratefully took before lifting it to his lips and taking a sip of the smooth liquor. “You're getting your first Omega soon, aren't you?” The question was curious, and Lucifer wondered which one of his business partners was speaking of his personal life to others. Only a handful of people knew about that.

“In one week actually,” Lucifer answered, and before Frank could reply Candy’s excited voice was breaking the silence.

“Ooh! Are they pretty?” The question wasn’t prompted, his title wasn’t referred to, and she made eye contact while asking; Franks expression shuddered into a mask of cold indifference as he reached out and rested a hand on his Omegas shoulder, her expression quickly falling as her eyes flitted to the ground as she chewed on her lower lip nervously. When Lucifer looked over at Frank he could see the unspoken question in the man's eyes; did he want her punished for stepping out of line?

Instead of answering, Lucifer stepped closer to the Omega, reaching out and tilting her face up until he was staring her in the eyes. For a moment it felt like deja vu, but this Omega wasn’t Chloe; and unlike the last time he was in this position, there was no desire to lean down and taste her lips on his own. He offered Candy a soft smile as he pulled his hand away, lightly patting her upper arm twice as he tried to convey that it was alright. He certainly wasn’t going to have her punished for not following a set of rules that, quite frankly, he didn’t give a damn about. “She's…” He trailed off for a second as he tried to think of the right word to describe his soon-to-be Omega; she certainly was attractive, but he had to admit that it was the fight she had in her that made her alluring, she reminded him a lot of himself when he was young and stupid and unwittingly looking to get himself hurt. “Beautiful.” Was the word he inevitably settled on as he lifted his glass and took another sip.

“Maybe she can come over sometime!” Candy exclaimed happily as she quickly turned to look at her Alpha, and Lucifer managed to catch a glimpse of Frank's surprised and relieved expression just before he focused his attention on his Omega. “I'd love a new friend! Could she, Frank? Please?”

“It wouldn't be up to me alone, sugar,” Frank replied, and Candy immediately turned her attention back on Lucifer as she reached out and took his free hand in both of her own, apparently now back to her normal, brazen behavior now that he’d pardoned her prior ‘offence’. 

“We all get lonely sometimes, everybody needs a friend, Alpha Morningstar,” Candy explained with a hopeful smile before she released her grip on him and stepped away, making her way down the hallway a few feet away before disappearing into one of the rooms as Lucifer started after her in silence. A few seconds passed between the two Alphas before Lucifer glanced over at Frank watching as the man quickly downed the last dredges in his glass.

“Doesn't it ever bother you?” He asked curiously as he took another sip of his drink. “The lack of the use of a title? The outspokenness? The insubordination?” He rambled off a few things he’d heard Alphas complain about in Omegas over the last few years. 

“She's not insubordinate,” Frank defended quickly. “She's the most loyal and obedient Omega I've ever had. And although she can grate on my nerves from time to time. I prefer this, compared to what it could be.” He added, calming significantly as he let out a lofty sigh and turned, beckoning for Lucifer to follow him. “I can assure you that an Omega is either submissive and depressed, or slightly independent and actually healthy,” Frank explained as he walked around the corner Candy had originally disappeared behind when she went to grab them drinks. 

“They're humans too.” The simple statement caught Lucifer off guard as he followed Frank into the vast expanse of his kitchen, he’d never actually spoken with another Alpha who saw it that way. He’d practically accepted that humans just didn’t get it, that they never would. “Where do we get off treating them like dogs?” Frank asked as he reached up to a cupboard, grabbing a bottle of amber liquid before quickly refilling his glass. “In fact, we should be the ones who are second class citizens, without them, our species would die out like that,” He paused, snapping his fingers for dramatic effect before he immediately added, “but they don't need us. A beta could fill our role with ease.” Lucifer nodded at his words. Frank was right, Betas and Omegas would certainly be able to keep Earth populated, although the Omegas would all probably be in a constant state of sexual frustration. 

“May I offer some advice, with your Omega?” The question was well-intentioned, and although Lucifer had never been fond of taking advice from anyone, he was interested to hear what Frank would say.

“I'll listen.”

“I know that society tells us that our worth as an Alpha is in part determined by how submissive our Omegas are, but I really don’t think that's true. I've never been happier than when I started allowing mine some freedoms,” Frank explained as he leaned back against the countertop behind himself. “Of course, they still have to respect others, but you should always try to treat yours like an equal.” Lucifer didn’t point out Candy’s lapse of ‘manners’, he assumed that it happened to the best Omegas; and not being forced to act that way with Frank, she was probably even more prone to the occasional slip-up. “They flourish when they feel cherished, but if you treat them like a burden they will be a burden.” Frank took a long sip of his drink before adding, “Whatever you give your Omega, she will only multiply and give back to you.” The man smiled down at his drink for a moment, most likely reliving some fond memory before his brown eyes flicked up to meet Lucifer’s, “Trust me.”

The Devil nodded at the man's words, staring down at his drink as he swirled the amber liquid around in his glass before taking a sip. “I'll keep that in mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised in the endnotes of the last chapter, here's the general A/B/O terms and definitions that I couldn't fit in last chapter. :) (And as with last time, feel free to comment any questions you have and I'll try to answer them to the best of my ability!)
> 
>  **\- Mpreg:** Short for male pregnancy, male Omegas are the reason mpreg exists. Let's not think too hard about the biological aspect of that okay?
> 
>  **\- Heats:** An Omega goes into heats, a period of time during which they are biologically driven to have sex. Omegas are only fertile during their heat, and if protection is not used with an Alpha partner conception is almost guaranteed, if protection is not used with a Beta partner changes of conception are still usually between 70-80%.
> 
>  **\- Ruts:** An Alpha goes into ruts, a period of time during which they are biologically driven to have sex. Alphas are always fertile, regardless of whether or not they are in a rut. Alpha ruts exist as a way for an Alpha to be able to keep up with an Omega partners heats. That being said, Alphas will go into a rut regardless of whether or not they are mated to an Omega.
> 
>  **\- Bonding:** Occurs when an Alpha bites a partners scent gland while they are in a heat or a rut. Bonding can only occur during a heat or a rut. Omegas can also bond with a partner by biting their scent gland while they are in a heat or a rut. Bonding is also referred to as marking, as the bite that bonds mates together scars and leaves a permanent mark. _(The different types of bonds are going to be explained in an upcoming chapter.)_
> 
>  **\- Scent Glands:** Are usually located at the juncture of the neck/shoulder. They're the source of an individuals scent and are bitten during bonding. _(Bonding microbiology is going to be explained in an upcoming chapter.)_
> 
>  **\- Knotting:** In the A/B/O world all Alphas have a knot at the base of their penis, this locks partners together for a short period of time during a heat or a rut, and it is the reason why Alpha/Omega pairings have such a high conception rate. 
> 
> **\- Scents:** Alphas and Omegas have very unique scents that help them determine whether or not a partner is particularly compatible. The more attractive the scent, the more biologically compatible the partner is and the more likely they are to produce healthy offspring. Alphas and Omegas also often use scents as a way of claiming something/someone (also called scenting) and warning others that their partner is taken.
> 
>  **\- Presenting:** Refers to when a neutral person reaches puberty and 'presents' as one of the three dynamics, Alpha, Beta, or Omega. A person's dynamic cannot be determined before they present. 
> 
> **\- Pup, Pack, and other wolf-like terminology:** A/B/O-verse was originally based off of werewolves. There are no werewolves in my fic. The terminology still exists though.


	4. You're Not Most Omegas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the feedback from the last chapters! I love hearing from all of you! This update isn't too action-packed, but the upcoming chapters are going to pick up quite a bit ;) I hope you enjoy!

Chloe paced back and forth outside of the elevator doors nervously. It was incredible, how quickly one week could pass, especially when most of it had been spent in a feverish state of almost delirium. Even now as she nervously waited for the clock hanging on the wall to read nine-thirty she could still feel her blood running just a little too hot in her veins, her skin a bit too sensitive to every small brush of fabric against flesh, the dull ache that resonated through her body making every tiny movement harder than it should be. She knew Malcolm was well aware that she wasn’t out of heat yet, she was just coming down from it, she still had a few hours to go before it inevitably faded away like the memory of a bad nightmare. And yet he still kept the appointment he made with the two Alphas, knowing damn well just how dangerous it could be; it would be so easy for any one of the three to lose control and slip into a rut, a fight could potentially break out and people could get hurt, and why? So that Malcolm could have the money in his bank account a day sooner?

She let out a rough growl as she jammed the elevator call button, drawing in a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. It was so much easier to get riled up while she was in heat, both her body and her emotions running high on endorphins. When the smooth metal doors before her slid open she quickly stepped inside, running a hand through her hair as she tampered down the annoyance she felt towards her Godfather. The ride down felt longer than it did before, and when the doors slid open Chloe found herself gripping the edge of the thick metal door tightly as the scents of three Alphas washed over her. Normally it wouldn’t bother her, but still being in heat, her sense of smell was running on overdrive; she hated how easily her body betrayed her, how much she yearned for one of them, particularly the one that smelt like smoke, honey, alcohol, and mint. 

“Chloe,” Malcolm’s greeting rang through the quiet as she ground her teeth together in an attempt to get a hold of herself before stepping into the room. She shouldn’t want any of them, not after the things they’d done, and the lust that coiled deep in her belly felt like a betrayal from her own body. 

“Alpha.” She returned the greeting with a raspy voice as she carefully stepped around the table, doing her best to ignore the way that the dull throb of discomfort inside of her had quickly turned back into a raging inferno, her body doing everything it could to chip away at her currently very limited willpower. 

“Chloe Jane Decker, you are present to sign the Omega Mate-Bond contract.” The Beta who had been in attendance at the previous meeting spoke up as she took her seat beside Malcolm, across the table from Alpha Morningstar. Malcolm shifted in his seat uncomfortably for a moment, clearing his throat before he stood up and made his way around the table, quickly settling into the chair beside Alpha Elohim, apparently her Godfather wasn’t able to handle the smell of an Omega in heat sitting so close. 

The Beta approached shortly after Malcolm moved, placing a copy of the contract in front of her along with a black ballpoint pen. She quickly scooped the pen off of the table, fidgeting with it in an attempt to help take her mind off of the Alphas sitting only a few feet away. When the Beta stretched out his hand, offering another pen to the man sitting across from her, she allowed herself to glance over at him for the first time since she sat down. His hands were curled into fists on the table, his skin stretched so tightly over his knuckles that it was white; and even though he was wearing a suit jacket, Chloe could tell that every muscle in his body was drawn taunt just by the set of his shoulders. 

“Son,” Alpha Elohim prompted when he made no move to take the offered pen, “Son.” The second time the word was iterated it was followed with a light prod to Alpha Morningstar's forearm. Chloe heard him draw in a breath before he carefully reached out, the movement obviously controlled as he took the pen from the Beta. A half-second later, the grating sound of plastic snapping filled the room before the front end of the pen clattered against the table, spilling a pool of black ink on the wood. A low, annoyed growl escaped the Alpha, and it sent a shiver of warm desire scampering up her spine, making her shift uncomfortably in her seat as she swallowed thickly and tried to ignore the fact that she could feel heat beginning to pool between her legs.

“Perhaps we shouldn’t have rushed this quite so much,” Alpha Elohim muttered as he gave Malcolm an annoyed look before focusing his attention on Chloe. “Are you even out of heat yet?” 

“Not quite, Alpha,” Chloe answered, her voice much breathier than she expected. She drew in a deep breath so she could clear her throat, but it turned out to be a mistake because she could practically taste her soon-to-be Alpha in the air. A small, almost desperate noise managed to escape her before she clenched her jaw shut, watching as the bottom portion of the pen clattered onto the table along with its other half. 

“Was the answer not obvious to you, father?” The question was strained as Alpha Morningstar grabbed a red pocket square from his jacket, unfolding it before wiping the smear of black ink off of his skin as best he could. “Can you seriously not smell that?” The tense words bordered on sounding almost desperate, and for a moment Chloe wondered if his self-control was wavering just as much as hers was. 

“I can smell perfectly fine,” Alpha Elohim replied, giving his son a pointed glance. “I'm just not as affected as you clearly are.” The words were obviously meant as an insult, judging by the tone they held; and if it was possible, Chloe swore that Alpha Morningstar tensed further. 

“Just, read the contract, please,” Alpha Morningstar requested, his voice tight as he dropped his now ruined pocket square onto the table in a small heap. 

“Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Jane Decker; you will both sign the Omega Mate-Bond contract. For the purpose of saving time, names will be redacted from this reading and shall instead be referred to as the Alpha, and the Omega, respectively.” The Beta began immediately, even reading at a rushed pace. Apparently he could feel the tension brewing in the room just as easily as everyone else could. Chloe tightened her grip on the pen as she tried to focus on actually listening to the contract reading this time, she knew that it would be in her best interest to actually know what she was signing. 

“The following are the terms of a legally binding agreement between the Alpha and the Omega. The Omega acknowledges that by signing this contract she agrees to uphold all clauses contained within. If the Omega fails to uphold any section of this contract, she will accept whatever punishment her Alpha deems fit.” Chloe swallowed at the hastily recited words, but it did nothing to quench her parched throat. And even through the haze of her heat she couldn’t help but wonder exactly what kind of punishments she’d be dealt when she inevitably stepped out of line, because she knew it was a matter of _when_ she stepped out of line, not _if_.

“The Omega agrees that when she next goes into heat, that she will willingly allow the Alpha to create a mate-bond between the two of them. The Omega agrees that she shall maintain her virginity until her Alpha forms a mate-bond with her.” Chloe shifted in her seat as the words rung through the room, and she supposed that she should be grateful that Alpha Cutter didn’t take that away from her too. Part of her took relief at the newfound knowledge that she couldn’t be expected to put out for three months if she was going to be forced to ‘uphold’ that clause; but the other part of her that was currently fueled by heat and desperate for some kind of relief from the burning warmth scorching through her deflated, he could make the pain go away so easily, and right now all she wanted was for the haze of pain she’d been lost in for the last four days to finally end. “The Omega agrees that when she is in heat she will spend those days exclusively with her Alpha. The Omega agrees that her Alpha will be her exclusive Alpha. The Omega, shall not voluntarily participate in sexual intercourse, or any other act that is sexual in nature if that act is not being committed with her Alpha.” Thankfully, the clauses that she’d been read so far weren’t too bad. If anything, she had to admit that she was happy with the knowledge that she wouldn’t be lent out or shared with any other Alphas like some sort of party favor. 

“The Omega agrees that all decisions about her health are to be made by her Alpha. The Omega cannot argue nor disagree with the Alpha in respect to his decisions regarding her health. The Omega shall keep her Alpha informed of any changes in her health, and shall request that he take her to receive the appropriate medical care when she believes that it may be necessary to her health or wellbeing. The Omega agrees that she shall do her best to keep her body in prime physical condition. The Omega agrees that she will take contraceptives as they are prescribed by a medical doctor to prevent pregnancy, per the request of her Alpha. The Omega will only stop taking her prescribed birth control when her Alpha instructs her to.” The next clauses that were hastily rambled off were much less agreeable, but it wasn’t as though she was allowed to disagree with them. She was still thankful that she would be put on birth control, but shouldn’t she be allowed to make her own medical decisions? It was her body after all. Not his. 

“The Omega shall always endeavor to obey and please her Alpha. The Omega shall maintain a quiet and respectful bearing when in the presence of her Alpha. The Omega shall always conduct herself in a respectful manner when addressing her Alpha. The Omega shall always address her Alpha as ‘Alpha’, as is respectful and socially acceptable. The Omega shall keep her eyes cast downwards and shall not look directly into the eyes of her Alpha unless directed to do so, as is respectful and socially acceptable. The Omega shall conduct herself in a respectable and modest manner at all times, as her behavior is a direct reflection of her Alpha. The Omega shall be held accountable for any misdeeds or wrongdoings committed when not in the presence of her Alpha.” Most everything that the Beta recited was already expected of her because of her ‘place in society’, and it wasn’t much of a change at all from her current lifestyle. It certainly wouldn’t be hard to adapt to a set of rules she was already living by. 

“The Omega accepts that she is no longer a free being, but rather, the personal private property of her Alpha. The Omega shall not drink alcohol, smoke, or take recreational drugs unless her Alpha directs otherwise. When the Alpha wants to use his Omega, the Omega will willingly allow her Alpha to do so regardless of their location or any discomfort that may result.” The next three clauses that were read left a sour taste in Chloe’s mouth. She didn’t care much to ever drink or experiment with drugs, but she still wasn’t quite willing to accept that she would be someone's property. And she certainly wasn’t willing to just allow anyone to use her for sex at their beck and call, she was a person, not a machine. She deserved to have a say in her own sex life, but apparently Alphas didn’t see it the same way. 

“Any party who signs this contract agrees to each and every term enclosed within.” Chloe could tell that they were nearing the end of the contract as the Beta slowed slightly, his words coming at a natural un-rushed pace. “At least one legal witness will be present to watch as both parties willingly sign the contract.” She forced herself not to scoff at the use of the word 'willingly'. She certainly wasn’t signing this contract on her own free will, she was doing it because she didn’t have a choice; because she knew that there was nothing left for her here with Malcolm, because she couldn’t go back to simpler times, she had to move forward even if she didn’t want to. 

“Once signed, this contract will be legally binding and will _immediately_ go into full effect.” She didn’t miss the way the Beta enunciated the word immediately, and her muscles tensed at the thought that in a few mere moments the man sitting across from her would literally own her. 

“By signing this contract both the Alpha and the Omega accept that if their mate-bond is ever broken by means other than the death of one party, that the person responsible for the bond being broken will be punished in a court of law according to Penal Code Section 43.5863.” As the final clause was read aloud Chloe reached out and carefully pulled the single, printed page closer. She didn’t really want to sign, but the thought that the sooner she got this over with, the sooner she could disappear back into her room and attempt to ride out the rest of her heat in peace was enough to spur her into action without much protest. She wasn’t sure how much longer she’d be able to hold out against her bodies primal urges, if anything her need had only doubled during the time it’d taken the Beta to read through the contract, and she didn’t have _that much_ willpower.

“You may both sign.”

The words rang against the walls for a moment before the room fell into silence, and Chloe lingered for a moment, the pen in her hand hovering over the line where she was supposed to sign as she tried to cling to her last few seconds of freedom like a dying man clinging to life. She forced herself to press the pen against the paper a few seconds later, dragging the tip against the contract with a shaking hand, producing a crude, sloppy signature before dropping the pen onto the page. She let out a shaky breath as she pushed the paper across the table, and Alpha Morningstar reached out for it quickly, and a little too haphazardly, as his hand came down directly on top of her own.

A small, strangled noise escaped Chloe at the simple, accidental touch. It certainly wasn’t the first time he’d touched her, but she hadn’t been in heat the last time, and her body certainly hadn’t reacted the way it was now. Where his skin met hers the burning pain of her heat soothed away, but everywhere else it seemed to rage back to life stronger than ever, every last fiber of her being screaming out for more contact, for more relief. She heard Alpha Elohim let out a muttered curse, and it drew her eyes up, away from the paper as her gaze met Alpha Morningstars. She swallowed thickly as she noticed the tick in his jaw, some expression that was equally pained and hungry contorting his face; the realization that his self-control was hanging on by a thread should have scared her, but all she could focus on was the tight coil of need nestled low in her belly. And as much as she hated herself for it, she had to admit that there was some small part of her that _wanted_ him to lose control and take her right then and there on the goddamn table. 

Alpha Morningstar let out a low, rough growl as he started to move, slowly pulling his hand back as his skin dragged against hers deliciously. As hard as she tried to keep it in, a small whimper of disappointment escaped her when his hand left hers. Alpha Morningstar froze in place the moment the small sound escaped her, his fingers twitching against the smooth paper as his tongue darted out to wet his upper lip. For a moment Chloe thought that he was going to succumb, but before he could Alpha Elohim rested his hand over his sons; slowly pulling his hand, and the paper away from her. Alpha Morningstar remained a tense statue as his father reached out, grabbing the pen Chloe had used only a moment ago before sliding it under his son's hand. 

“Sign.” The rough word was an order, and Chloe had to admit that part of her was amazed at her Alphas self-control as he did as he was told. Carefully picking the pen up before signing his own name under her own with a stiff hand.

The second he dropped the pen onto the table with a loud clatter the Beta stepped forward, scooping the paper off of the table as he looked over at her. “You're dismissed, Ms. Decker. Your presence is no longer required.” She could hear the worry in the man's voice as the rushed words escaped him. And despite the draw she felt towards the man sitting across from her, despite her body crying out for relief that he could give her, she used every last ounce of willpower to force herself away; to stand on stiff legs and make her way towards the elevator as quickly as she could before slamming the call button with much more force than was necessary. The polished doors slid open on command, and she quickly retreated into their embrace, pressing the up button as she impatiently waited the few seconds for them to slide shut.

The moment the elevator opened to the foyer of the house she stumbled out, gratefully drawing in several gulps of fresh air as she leaned against the wall. Struggling to regain her bearings as she wondered _what the fuck_ had just happened.

##### \---///---

Chloe glanced out of the car window as the tall skyscrapers passed by, the sunset illuminating the stone and glass buildings with fiery hues of orange and red. As soon as her heat had ebbed away Malcolm had instructed her to pack up her things, and she’d done as he’d ordered; her clothes and few personal belongings finding their way into an oversized duffel bag. She’d only been allowed to say a brief goodbye to both Dan and Stanley, and there were so many words that had gone unsaid, things that she wanted to thank them for that she would probably never get the chance to say now. She let out a long, melancholy sigh as she tried to accept that that chapter of her life was over, that there was no going back.

The car pulled a hard right as it drove into a parking structure before illegally stopping in a handicapped parking spot. Chloe tried to ignore the flutter of nerves coursing through her as Malcolm cut the engine before getting out. She certainly hadn’t been expecting to be dropped off in the middle of one of the cities most prestigious business districts. When Malcolm pulled open the back door for her as a silent order to get out of the car, she quickly unbuckled her seat belt and did as he wanted. Seconds ticked by as he opened the trunk and slung her duffel bag over his shoulder before making his way towards the entrance of the parking garage, leaving her to follow after him. 

The LA heat was still smothering, even now that the sun was going down; and as she followed Malcolm around the corner of the building her eyes fell on the long line of people dressed in flashy suits and glittery dresses, none of whom could possibly be comfortable standing on the black pavement. As she and Malcolm made their way past the long line of Alphas and Betas Chloe tried to ignore the weight of so many gazes following her every step; part of her wondering why so many people seemed to be staring, it wasn’t like Omegas were a dying breed even if they were the smallest dynamic. 

“How much for the Omega?” Some masculine voice shouted over the low hum of people talking, and Chloe swallowed nervously as she walked a little faster, closing the distance that rested between herself and Malcolm as she silently prayed that someone wouldn’t be dumb enough to start a scene. When Malcolm came to a stop at the front of the line Chloe almost walked into his back, and she quickly glanced around before she noticed the sharp glare that a pair of Beta women standing at the front of the line were giving her, despite the fact she didn’t have to show Betas the same respect as Alphas, she found herself glancing away immediately. 

“Delivery for Morningstar,” Malcolm spoke up, and Chloe quickly noticed that he was talking to an Alpha who was standing in front of the line, blocking the large double doors of the building that towered above them. 

“Is the boss expecting a delivery?” The stranger's soft-spoken question was barely audible as he spoke into a microphone that was attached to his jacket. A few seconds dragged on before the man stepped aside slightly, his voice filling the air as he pulled one of the double doors open, “Right this way sir.” 

Chloe stepped into the building after Malcolm, quickly glancing around the dark red hallway before one of the walls fell away to a vast view of what Chloe could only describe as a bar. The old-fashioned light bulbs hanging from the ceiling pulsed like a rippling wave, the light glimmering against a polished black piano that sat in the center of the room, brown leather booths dotted the floor and a massive shelf of liquor sat behind a counter. Malcolm stopped in front of a smooth metal elevator door before pressing the call button, and as they waited for it to arrive Chloe found her eyes drawn to the soft golden sign that hung on the adjacent wall of the bar, the word ‘LUX’ spelled out with warm glowing light bulbs. 

The elevator slid open with a soft ding a few seconds later, and Chloe stepped inside of the small metal box with Malcolm, watching as he pushed the button for the top floor before the door slid shut and the elevator began climbing steadily. The panel of buttons on the wall stated that there were thirty-two floors to the building, and the elevator ride felt like it went on for a short eternity before it began to slow and came to a smooth stop, another soft ding escaping as the door slid open fluidly. 

Chloe stepped onto the polished stone floor after Malcolm did, immediately recognizing the way the place smelt like her new Alpha, not that she was going to complain. She tried to take in what she could without making it obvious that she was looking around; another shiny black piano stood a few feet away, a shelf of books to her left and another bar to her right. A wall of floor to ceiling windows occupied the opposite wall, the view of the sunset absolutely breathtaking from this high up. “Mr. Morningstar,” Malcolm’s voice filled the silence a moment before he dropped her duffel bag onto the floor with a heavy thud. Chloe glanced over at her Godfather as he spoke, her gaze settling on her new Alphas back a moment before he turned around. 

“Mr. Graham,” Alpha Morningstar's greeting rang through the room as he eyed up the Alpha, one of his hands tucked into his pocket and the other holding onto a glass filled with amber liquid. He took a sip of his drink as he stepped closer, and Chloe tried not to fidget under the weight of his gaze as she pretended that the swirls of silver mixing with the black stone under her feet were far more interesting than they really were. 

“I believe that my bonus is due?” The question was expectant, entitled, and it drew a soft chuckle from her new Alpha that she _most certainly_ didn’t find attractive, or at least that’s what she tried to tell herself. 

“Well, that depends,” Alpha Morningstar began as he stepped closer, and Chloe swallowed thickly as the distance separating them dwindled quickly. “Did he harm you in my absence?” The question was softer than she expected, almost kind, and she faltered for a moment, clearing her throat before she answered. 

“He did not, Alpha.”

“You can check her yourself if you want,” Malcolm offered, his voice full of self-assurance as he spoke, “There’s not a mark on her.” Chloe tensed at the words, she knew they were a lie, there were still plenty of marks on her skin. The once black and purple bruises on her wrists had faded away into mottled patches of green and yellow; and the long, thin cut on her forearm had scabbed over, but it was still very much there. If her new Alpha did check, he would certainly deny Malcolm his ‘bonus’, and although her Godfather didn’t have any right to touch her now, he could still go back home and take his anger out on Stanley. 

A long lapse of silence dragged on, and Chloe could practically feel her new Alphas gaze roaming over her before he let out a soft hum. She could hear the rustle of fabric as he grabbed something before his voice broke the silence with ease, “Here.” Chloe didn’t have to look up to know that money was exchanging hands, she could hear the rustle of paper as Malcolm swiped a thumb over the bills, checking to make sure that it was the right amount. 

“It was a pleasure doing business with you,” Malcolm’s overly pleased voice replied a moment before she heard him turn around, his footsteps moving away before the elevator doors slid open with another soft ding. Chloe tried to act like she wasn’t mad at him for not even saying goodbye, like she wasn’t fuming over the fact that the last words he’d ever said to her that weren’t an order were _‘your place is at my feet’_. She didn’t have long to stew in the anger before the elevator doors slid shut, effectively cutting away the last ties she held to her old life as she was left alone her new Alpha. 

A few seconds of silence lapsed on before he stepped away, setting his glass down on the bar countertop with a soft clinking noise. “Why don’t we get you settled in?” The words sounded more like a suggestion than an order, and Chloe tried not to act surprised when he picked her duffel bag up off of the ground before stepping away slightly, she’d thought that he would expect her to carry her own weight just like Malcolm always had. He didn’t have to pretend to be kind to her, he was an Alpha and she was an Omega, she understood each of their roles in this damn play. “Come on.” He beckoned for her to step closer with his free hand, and when she managed to will her feet to move he made his way around the bar towards an entryway that was surrounded by an elaborate looking stone wall. 

Chloe followed him up the few short stairs that led into the room they entered, a massive bed occupied most of the space, and she tensed at the sight of it; her thoughts immediately flickering back to memories of reading about exactly how Alphas enjoyed ‘welcoming’ a new Omega into their homes, perhaps there was going to be a sex-marathon in her not-so-distant future after all. “I cleared out half of the closet for you,” Alpha Morningstar’s voice drew her mind back into the present as she glanced over at him, watching as he leaned into a dark doorway before flicking on a light switch. “Although it would appear as though you didn’t exactly bring much.” Chloe didn’t pay the words much mind as she caught a glimpse of the massive walk-in-closet that was already half-full with perfectly pressed suits.

“Any toiletries you have can go in the bathroom.” Her new Alpha gestured towards a dark mahogany door that stood almost directly at her side, and she nodded at his words as he held her duffel bag out, clearly waiting for her to take it from him. Chloe reached out slowly, part of her anticipating some sort of trap as she wrapped her hand around the strap of the bag before he released it. “Questions?” The word rang in the silence for a moment as Chloe tried to organize her thoughts well enough to form a sentence for any one of the several dozen questions she had for her new Alpha. 

“Alpha, is this not your room?” It certainly wasn’t her most burning question, but it was one of the more appropriate ones, and after living through the last hellish week of her life she was beginning to accept that being appropriate was perhaps more important than she ever could have fathomed. Besides, it was important to know what the living situation would be like here; and she’d been wondering if this was his room ever since she stepped foot in it, his scent clung to the air in here like a thick fog, it was obvious that he clearly spent a good deal of time in this room. 

“Every room in this building is my room.” Chloe forced herself not to roll her eyes at the very ‘Alpha’ answer, she doubted she’d ever understand why they were all so full of themselves. “But, this is where I sleep.” He answered a moment later, and Chloe tensed slightly at the question. She hadn’t realized that she’d be expected to share a bed with him so soon. “Why?” The question was curious, and it sounded well-intentioned, but Chloe couldn’t help but feel like it was a trap, everything always seemed to be a trap. 

“Well, Alpha, most Omegas don’t stay with their Alphas like this,” Chloe began carefully, hoping that he wouldn’t think her explanation was condescending, “They have their own room and then they only live together when um…” she trailed off as she tried to ignore the awkward feeling that swamped over her at the memory of what had happened only a few hours ago, “When there’s a heat.” She forced the last words past her mouth despite her embarrassment, staring at the floor as she tried to pretend that she couldn’t feel the warm color tainting her cheeks. 

Silence dragged on long enough for Chloe to shift uncomfortably before her Alpha spoke, “You’re not most Omegas.” The words were perfectly neutral, and she couldn’t tell if they were meant as a compliment or an insult, which only managed to unnerve her further. “We’re cohabitating. You’ll get used to it.” The simple sentences bore a note of authority that his voice hadn’t held since she stepped into his home, and she knew better than to even attempt to question his judgment. “Anything else?” His voice lightened once again as he spoke, and even though Chloe could think of plenty of other questions she held her tongue; a quiet Omega was an obedient Omega after all. 

“No, Alpha.”

“Dinner will be done in about twenty minutes. The dining room is all the way down the hallway to the left,” Alpha Morningstar offered simply, and Chloe nodded at the instruction as his voice broke the silence once more, “I’ll leave you to settle in.”

Chloe remained rooted in place until the sound of his footsteps receded, drawing in a long breath as she carefully padded into the walk-in closet. She was amazed by how huge the storage room was, and how perfectly organized her Alphas ‘half’ of the closet was. She dropped her duffel bag on the floor as she walked over to the line of pressed suits, running a hand over the sinfully soft fabrics. The thought that this was her life now flitted through her mind unbidden, and it was enough to make her pause for a moment, some sense of longing for the family she’d left behind threatening to overwhelm her before she tampered the emotion down. 

She returned to her own belongings a moment later, unzipping the bag before sifting through the contents. Minutes passed as bulky sweaters and flowy t-shirts found their way onto hangers, socks and undergarments were placed into drawers a bit haphazardly, and jeans and leggings were both hung and crammed into drawers. A few books that Chloe brought along found their place on one of the empty nightstands beside the bed, and the only picture she had of herself with Dan and Stanley was buried at the bottom of the sock drawer. It wasn’t that she didn’t like the picture, but she had a feeling that her new Alpha wouldn’t appreciate her taking the liberty of personalizing their shared space too much. 

She scooped up the few toiletries she’d brought along, carrying them into the bathroom before flicking on the light and staring at the massive space for a moment. She should have been expecting grandeur given the rest of the place, but the massive shower and the countertop that was already littered with all sorts of products caught her off guard. She managed to find a place for her toothbrush and toothpaste amongst the various bottles and jars, and her shower products found their place on an empty lip of stone that she could only assume was there in the first place for that exact reason. 

Chloe wasn’t exactly sure how long she’d spent unpacking, but when she finally made her way out of the bedroom, through the main living area, and into the wide hallway she could easily smell dinner. And for the first time in a while, she actually had a little bit of an appetite. When she rounded the corner of the hallway and turned left as she’d been instructed she immediately stumbled upon the dining room, a six-person table occupying the space with ease. Her new Alpha sat at the far end of the table, scribbling something down in a book as he took a sip of his drink.

“I’m sorry, Alpha,” Chloe spoke up as she pulled out the chair that already had a plate of food sitting before it. “I didn’t realize I was late.” She offered as she sat down, earning a soft hum from the man sitting across the table as he sat his glass down on the tabletop. 

“It’s alright.” He didn’t look up from whatever he was writing as he spoke, grabbing his fork with his free hand before stabbing a chunk of chicken and popping it in his mouth. Chloe sat there in silence for a moment as she waited to see if there was going to be any further acknowledgment, but as the seconds ticked on she picked up her fork before taking a bite of the chicken that rested on the plate beside a serving of mashed potatoes and some leafy green salad. She paused mid-chew as she tried to figure out whether or not her new Alpha had cooked dinner, it was amazing, it put even Stanley’s cooking to shame; there was certainly no way that her shoddy kitchen skills would ever be able to compare to something like this. It would just be another area for her to fall short in, she supposed.

Dinner dragged on in silence, except for the occasional scratch of pen on paper as her Alpha continued working on whatever he was busy with. Alpha Morningstar didn’t even glance up once until she set her fork down on her plate, the quiet ting of metal hitting ceramic quickly dying in the air around her as his eyes flicked up to her now empty plate. “Are you full?” The question was entirely unexpected, and again, Chloe found herself wondering if it was some sort of trap. 

“Not quite, Alpha,” Chloe answered honestly a moment later. She hadn’t eaten much over the last week, between her heat and her self-inflicted fast after Alpha Cutter...she shook the thought away as she watched her Alpha gesture towards the kitchen that stood only a few feet away.

“There’s more on the stove if you want.” The offer caught her off guard, and she found herself wondering if this was the same person she’d met a week ago, because at this rate she was beginning to think that maybe Alpha Morningstar had an identical twin she didn't know about. 

“Thank you, Alpha,” Chloe replied quietly, but she didn’t get up to go grab more food. Part of her was worried that if she moved too much she’d ruin the illusion that maybe, _just maybe_ , living here with him wouldn’t be quite as bad as she originally expected. She wasn’t sure if he noticed her reluctance, or if it was something else that pulled his attention away from whatever he was working on, but he quickly tucked his pen against the pages before shutting the book, his gaze boring into her as he picked up his glass and took another long sip.

“Look at me.” The words sounded like more of a request than an order, but she knew better than that, she knew that words could be deceiving. She swallowed thickly as she pulled her gaze up, her eyes meeting his dark ones as he stared back at her. She watched as he leaned in over the table, resting his forearms on the smooth surface before quickly wetting his lower lip with his tongue. “What do you desire more than anything else in this life?” His question made her falter for a second, and she momentarily wondered if her hearing was going out. 

She stared at him in silence for a long second as a list of potential answers ran through her mind; she wanted to be her own person, she wanted to make her own decisions in life, she wanted to be anything but an Omega, she never wanted to have to see another Alpha for as long as she lived. All of those responses would be true, but she knew better than to even think about answering with any one of those. “No offense, Alpha, but I’m certain you wouldn’t be pleased if I told you the things I desired out of life.” She answered honestly a moment later, because really, what else had he expected? She wasn’t going to willingly throw herself into that trap. Did he actually think she was stupid enough to be honest about something like that? 

“What?” The question sounded far more shocked than anything else, and Chloe shook her head as she watched his once confident smirk waver. 

“Besides, it doesn’t matter what Omegas want, everybody knows that,” Chloe muttered under her breath as she quickly glanced down at her hands, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to hear the quiet statement from all the way at the other end of the table. 

“How did you do that?” His question sounded legitimately confused, and Chloe’s eyebrows drew together as she quickly glanced back up at him, his expression some mix of shock and suspicion as he eyed her warily.

“Do what, Alpha?” She questioned, confusion swamping over her as she tried to figure out what he was referencing. She hadn’t done anything. 

“How did you resist?” The words didn’t sound angry or threatening, but they still sent a wave of nerves flushing through her system. 

“I…” She trailed off as she struggled to think of an answer to the question that she didn’t even really understand in the first place. “I wasn’t resisting anything, Alpha, I swear.” Her words bordered on desperate as she silently prayed that she hadn’t already messed up, that he wouldn’t punish her for whatever it was she’d already apparently done wrong. Each second that passed felt like an eternity in purgatory, and when Alpha Morningstar leaned back against his chair she let out a long, shaky breath. 

“Well.” The single word held much more weight that Chloe could have imagined possible as he stood up, and she tensed as she waited for the inevitable; she knew that it was only a matter of time until she stepped out of line, but she had hoped that she could have lasted a bit longer than she did. Instead of closing the distance between them like she’d expected, he grabbed his plate and made his way into the kitchen, turning on the sink as he rinsed off his plate. Chloe drew in a long breath as she watched him bend over, most likely placing the plate in the dishwasher before he righted himself. 

His eyes met hers as he stared at her for another long moment before he spoke up, “I have to go downstairs for a bit, take care of my business. I trust that you can take care of yourself for the night?” The question certainly wasn’t what she’d been expecting, and she was beginning to feel pretty certain that this man _had_ to be Alpha Morningstar's secret twin brother. 

“Of course, Alpha.” She glanced away as she answered, and another lapse of silence filled the room before he walked away without another word. Chloe waited a few minutes before she stood up, taking her plate before rinsing it off like her Alpha had done with his own. The dishwasher was right beside the sink, and she tucked her dishes away in there before closing it up and taking a moment to really take a look at the kitchen. She had to admit that the whole house was beautiful, stone floors, granite and glass countertops, massive windows filling the exterior walls and providing wonderful views of the city. The place was amazing, but she still had to come to a solid verdict regarding the man she’d have to share it with. 

She took her time going through the kitchen cupboards, trying to memorize where dishes and utensils were kept before she stumbled upon some Tupperware that looked seldom used. Chloe busied herself with the task of packing up the leftovers that sat on the stove, snacking on them as she went, she was only human after all. Once they were tucked away in the well-stocked stainless-steel fridge she quickly rinsed out the pots and pans on the stove before placing them in the mostly empty dishwasher. Sure, he hadn’t asked her to take of it, but it was certainly better to be safe than sorry. 

Once she finished the task she decided to take a better look at the place, finding a huge pantry and a service elevator hiding behind a dark wooden door that stood opposite of the dining room. She even paused for a moment before she left the cooking area, carefully opening the book her Alpha had been scribbling in during dinner only to find a long-running bookkeeping log hidden inside the pages. She found a small office space hiding off of the hallway that she hadn’t even noticed before, and as much as she wanted to trifle through the shiny glass and metal desk sitting there, her better judgment told her that it wouldn’t be wise to do so. 

Chloe paused in front of the floor-to-ceiling bookshelves she’d noticed when she first walked in, her eyes browsing the thick, leather-bound volumes that lined the wall, most of them weren’t even labeled. She picked one at random, flipping to a page in the middle of the book before quickly realizing that it wasn’t even in English. She replaced the book as she wondered if her Alpha was bilingual, or if he was just a collector. As she made her way towards the large glass windows in the living room she dragged her hand against the polished black surface of the piano that sat proudly in the room. 

As she neared the massive windows she quickly noticed that they were actually sliding glass doors, a large balcony stretched out beyond them, an illuminated hot tub bubbling outside as the last rays of light died away and the stars came out. It took her a moment to figure out how to open the doors, and the second that she stepped outside she drew in a deep breath, the LA smog didn’t seem to be as strong from thirty stories up in the air. Chloe leaned against the glass and metal railing lining the side of the balcony as she stared out at the vast expanse of the glittering city. The house was truly lovely, she liked it more than she probably should, it was certainly far nicer than Malcolm’s 'mini-mansion', as Stanley liked to call it. However, all of the luxury in the world wouldn’t be able to dissuade her worries about the man she lived with now; she knew that she needed to try and find her place here, needed to figure out what Alpha Morningstar expected of her, because regardless of whether or not she liked it, this was her life now.

##### \---///---

Lucifer let out a long sigh as he stepped out of the elevator and into the penthouse. He’d spent far more time down in Lux than he had in weeks, and the night was already so far gone that the moon was beginning to dip down behind the tips of the neighboring skyscrapers. He tried to tell himself that he wasn’t avoiding going upstairs, but he knew it was a lie. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Chloe, it was just...well, it was obvious that she didn’t trust him, that she didn’t particularly enjoy his presence; and he should leave her be for the time being, shouldn’t he? She had to be going through a decent deal of stress, what with moving in with a new person right after coming down off a heat. She could probably use her space.

He paused directly outside of the elevator when a soft, foreign noise hit his ears. For a moment he wondered if the elevator was breaking, but he quickly realized that the steady growling noise was coming from his bedroom. He quickly approached the dark room, immediately noticing the still form occupying most of the bed, the bedsheets a tangled mess around the sprawled out Omega. He paused by the side of the bed as he stared down at her; she looked so much smaller when she wasn’t wearing baggy long-sleeved shirts, her golden hair spilling against his inky sheets like liquid sunshine that accidentally spilt on a black top, her mouth parted slightly as she snored softly, because _of course_ she would snore. Not that he hadn't shared his bed with a partner that snored before. At least she wasn’t too loud, he doubted it would affect him that much. 

He let out a soft chuckle as he shook his head, turning to leave when his eyes caught on the soft patches of discoloration on her wrists. For a moment he thought it was a trick of the light, it was quite dark after all, but when he carefully sat down on the edge of the bed he noticed that they were quite real. The bruises were old, and in a day or two they wouldn’t exist at all, but for now they were all too real. He carefully reached out a hand, his fingers brushing against the damaged skin as his lips pursed into a thin line. Chloe let out a sleepy grunt at the touch, rolling onto her side and further entangling herself in blankets as he pulled his hand back. 

He stared at the muted greenish-yellow splotches in silence as he wondered if she’d lied for her guardian, but although the man had seemed cocky, he didn’t seem to be bluffing. _‘When I come here next week, I’m going to ask her if you harmed her in my absence’_ the words echoed in his mind as he drew in a long breath. He’d left plenty of room for a loophole without even realizing it. Yes, her guardian had agreed not to harm her, but he hadn’t agreed that he would ensure that no harm would come to her from a different party. For a moment he felt angry that his Omega had already lied to him, but the feeling quickly died away as he thought back to her answer to his question. _‘Did he harm you in my absence?’_. _‘ **He** did not.’_

It all made much more sense now; why she didn’t seem to be as headstrong as she was the last time they met, why she seemed to be more careful about acting ‘respectfully’, why her fire seemed to be dulled. He knew all too well that a person could only take so much abuse before they broke; he’d been broken before himself, and he’d broken more people than he cared to count as well. It was no wonder why she seemed so skittish around him, why she panicked so much when he’d asked her how she managed to resist his charms. 

Part of him wanted to wake her right now, to force the truth of what had happened out of her; but he had a feeling that those actions wouldn’t be well received, they would only make things worse. Besides, if he’d learned anything over the last few eons it was that the truth would come out in due time, he just had to be patient. He let out a low growl as he stood up, part of him bristling at the thought that someone had touched _his_ Omega when they had no right to. He tried to be a civilized devil, but by dad, if someone needed to be taught a lesson he could serve as a very _unforgettable_ educator. But that was going to be another days problem, for now he had other things to worry about; like the simple question of what in the bloody hell was he going to do with the Omega who was currently curled up in his bed?


	5. I Wouldn't Say It If I Didn't Mean It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you all so much for the comments! You guys are the best! I was hoping that this chapter would be longer than it turned out to be, but alas, I've run out of time. Next chapter is going to have some action though! ;) 
> 
> **WARNING:** Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-Con contained below.

Chloe drew in a long breath as she slowly came to, the thick fog of sleep slowly receding. The first thing she noticed was how sinfully soft her blankets were, and she wondered what kind of fabric softener Stanley must have used. The next thing she noticed was the unusual smell filling her room; it certainly wasn’t bad, in fact she really liked it. And again, she found herself quickly thinking that she really would have to ask Stanley if he could use whatever magical fabric softener he got his hands on more often. It wasn’t until she tried to roll over when she noticed the firm, heavy thing curled around her, holding her in place. 

She blinked quickly, her blurry vision slowly adjusting to the strange room, and for a moment she froze until the previous day came flooding back. She drew in a long breath as she turned slightly, glancing over her shoulder at the Alpha lying next to her. He was sound asleep, his chest rising and falling softly, his expression lax and peaceful, and his body curled against her like a protective cocoon. Chloe let out a long breath as she turned back onto her side, carefully peeling the blanket back so she could try to get up without disturbing him when he let out a soft grunt and wrapped an arm around her waist; she tried her best to hold in the small noise of surprise that threatened to escape her when he pulled her closer until his chest was flush with her back as he buried his face in her hair. 

Chloe tensed at the contact, every muscle in her body drawn tight as she froze. She barely dared to breathe as she tried to remain as still as possible; part of her worried that if she woke the man lying beside her he’d be upset, or that he’d only want to take this non-consensual cuddling to the next level. She had no grasp on the concept of time as she laid there like a statue, but eventually her muscles begin to loosen, unable to hold tense forever. It took even longer for her to relax a bit, to realize that he wouldn’t be waking up anytime soon. She wasn’t sure how long it took before she started sweating, the heat trapped under the blankets was practically an inferno; the warm morning sunlight filtered down through the windows and beat against the black bedsheets, and the man she was currently pressed against radiated heat like he had a fever or something, the flutter of his breath against the back of her neck was unnaturally warm. 

Chloe was just starting to slip back into the embrace of sleep when Alpha Morningstar started shifting; a low, incomprehensible grumble escaping him before he rolled onto his back, releasing her from his grip. Chloe stiffened again as she felt him stretch, the room lapsing into peaceful silence for a few moments before his voice broke the quiet, “How long have you been awake?”

The question was softer than she expected, his voice thick with sleep, and damn her traitorous body for the goosebumps that pricked up on her arms as the sound caressed her ears. “I’m not really sure, Alpha.” She answered, trailing off for a brief second before continuing, “How did you even know I was awake?”

A soft chuckle filled the room a moment before he answered, “You snore when you’re asleep.”

“I do not!” Chloe shouted as she quickly sat up and turned to look at him, the whole time trying to ignore the way her face was heating up at the accusation. She paused for a moment as she stared at her sleep-ruffled Alpha, his usually perfectly styled hair had curled during the night, his five o’clock shadow was considerably thicker, and a smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he quirked an eyebrow at her. “I don’t snore, Alpha.” She grumbled as she quickly looked down at the black bedspread under her hands.

“You do.” He assured her with a chuckle as he tossed aside the covers and stood up. Chloe frowned at his words, a soft huff escaping her as she picked at the corner of the blanket. “Like an Albanian field wench.” The words were drawled with an almost mocking tone, and she ignored the lick of fiery anger that they roused. She’d played this game with him before when they first met, she knew he was just trying to get a rise out of her, and she wouldn’t allow him to. 

Chloe watched as he stepped away, and she didn’t say a word until he was pushing the bathroom door open. “Well good morning to you too,” she snarkily grumbled under her breath as she silently fumed. Alpha Morningstar paused the moment she spoke, and for a second she was worried that he’d heard her somehow; but that was impossible, it wasn’t like he had super-powered hearing. 

“Right.” He murmured just loud enough for her to hear as he turned back around, “Where are my manners?” The question was oddly playful as Alpha Morningstar quickly closed the distance between the two of them. Chloe swallowed thickly as he came to a stop beside her, the realization that he had in fact heard her only serving to make her heart pound in her chest. Her breath caught in her throat when he reached out, two of his fingers slipping beneath her chin as he tilted her face up, and the gesture brought back the memory of the first time they’d met. He leaned down until his face was level with hers, his dark eyes sparkling with mischief as he wetted his lips. “Good morning, darling.” The words were drawled with a sultry undertone that made Chloe’s mind run blank for a second, his warm breath fanning across her face as he spoke. His eyes drifted down to her lips for a long moment, and Chloe half-expected him to kiss her before he pulled his hand away and righted himself. 

She watched in silence as he made his way back over to the bathroom before disappearing inside; the sound of the shower starting up filtering into the room as she shook her head, trying to spur her thoughts into some form of basic functionality. Chloe let out a long sigh as she peeled the blankets back before getting up, the stone floor icy against her feet as she made her way over to the sliding glass doors that occupied an entire wall of the bedroom. The moment she opened the door and stepped outside she drew in a long breath, closing her eyes as she relished in the feeling of warm sunlight and the smell of fresh air. 

Chloe made her way over to the balcony banister before leaning against it, staring down at the small blips of moving cars and people on the sidewalk. She watched in silence as everyone went about their days in a hustle, the flow of traffic and bodies ceaseless. It was easier to focus when she was outside, the fresh air cleared her senses and set her at ease. It didn’t take long for her thoughts to drift back to the Alpha who was inside showering, she was still trying to figure him out; right after they’d first met she thought that she’d had a pretty good grasp on who he was, but now she was beginning to question whether or not her original verdict was too harsh.

She didn’t exactly know a whole lot about him; she knew that the bar downstairs was his, she knew that he had to make a pretty decent profit off of it to afford the place he did, and she knew he had a hot and cold personality that had, thankfully, been moderately warm ever since she arrived last night. It wasn’t much information for her to work with, and it was hard to decode a stranger. It wasn’t like she knew anything about him as a person, and she probably never would; she was an Omega and he probably didn’t want anything more out of her than a couple of kids and a good fuck, it seemed to be what they all wanted in the end. Chloe let out a hefty sigh as she tried to push the thoughts away. She was tired of worrying about Alphas, about their intentions and motives. It wasn’t like any of them ever worried about her. 

“Are you planning on getting dressed sometime today?” The question made Chloe startle, whirling around only to find her Alpha standing there in a black and red robe, hair slicked back but not yet styled, with a cup of coffee and some breakfast sandwich in hand. If he noticed how much he scared her he didn’t say anything about it, simply stepping closer before holding out the breakfast sandwich. When Chloe did nothing but stare at it for a long moment he cleared his throat pointedly before thrusting it even further in her direction, she quickly recovered, reaching out and taking the offered food as she shook her head softly.

Silence dragged on as he leaned against the banister beside her, sipping his coffee as he stared out at the bordering skyscrapers. Chloe cleared her throat before she finally answered his question, “I am, Alpha.” She turned the thick breakfast sandwich around in her hands before she quickly asked, “Why?”

“Well the day may be young, but we do have places to be.” His answer was simple, and although he didn’t sound particularly impatient, Chloe knew better than to push her luck.

“Oh, I didn’t realize,” she began, shaking her head before immediately continuing, “I’m sorry, Alpha. I’ll go get re-”

“Eat.” The simple order cut her off, and she faltered for a second before he added, “The shower will still be hot in ten minutes.” Chloe swallowed thickly as she looked down at the simple breakfast sandwich in her hands, part of her wondering why he seemed so keen on her eating. Did he drug it or something? And even more importantly, how would someone go about drugging a sandwich in the first place? “Besides, breakfast is the most important meal of the day,” Alpha Morningstar added nonchalantly before taking another long sip off of his mug.

Chloe eyed the sandwich in her hands warily for a moment before finally giving in and taking a small bite of the English muffin, egg, and bacon monstrosity. The soft sounds of the city below filled the air as she chewed, silently admitting to herself that the food was pretty damn good, and she was far hungrier than she originally thought. She’d managed to get halfway through her breakfast when her Alpha’s voice broke the silence once more, “You’re being quiet.” The words were almost curious, and Chloe found herself wondering what he’d expected. Didn’t he want her to be quiet?

“A good Omega only speaks when spoken to, Alpha,” Chloe answered a second after she swallowed. She thought that he would have known that, he had no reason not to, there was no way she was the first Omega he’d ever been around. 

“Well, you can talk to me, if you want to.” He offered softly, and Chloe tried not to show the surprise she felt. Suspicion filled her for a moment, but it slowly faded away; last night she’d been in a state of constant fear that everything he’d done was some sort of trap, and each time his offers and questions had been genuine. Perhaps she should stop doubting the sincerity in his offers.

“Thank you, Alpha,” Chloe replied quietly before taking another bite of the breakfast sandwich. Even now that he’d offered to let her speak she didn’t know what to say. Sure, she had questions, but she doubted that he’d want to answer them. He probably wanted her to talk about something dull, like the weather or how great she slept in his ridiculously soft bed. Thankfully, he let the silence linger as she slowly polished off the last few bites of her breakfast, it wasn’t until she was brushing the crumbs from her hands when he spoke up again.

“What happened there?” Alpha Morningstar asked curiously as he pointed at the scabbed-over cut on her forearm. Chloe froze for a moment as she tried to overcome the tight feeling in her chest, her lungs constricting as she practically swore that she could feel Alpha Cutter’s fingers digging into her scalp as she knelt before him. For a moment she thought that she was going to lose the breakfast she’d just finished, but by some act of God, she managed to keep it down. 

“I tripped and cut myself on accident, Alpha.” The lie came naturally, like second nature. There was no way she could tell him the truth, she knew he would automatically assume that it had been far more than an unwelcome blowjob. He would probably try and accuse her of asking for it, he would probably think that she’d been in heat, that she’d begged for it. Even thinking about the unspoken accusations made her skin crawl, she wouldn’t subject herself to that. This was her chance for a fresh start, and damn it all if she was going to allow the past to taint her future. 

“Is that the truth?” There was no suspicion in his voice, but why would he ask if he didn’t have some inkling that she hadn’t been honest?

“Yes, Alpha,” Chloe answered, summoning as much conviction as she could and doing her best to convey it through her voice alone. A few agonizing seconds of silence brewed between the two of them before Alpha Morningstar simply let out a soft hum of approval before turning away and making his way back inside. Chloe let out a long breath the moment he was gone, relief washing over her as she hoped that she’d never have to think about Alpha Cutter again. It was over, and now she just needed to focus on forgetting about it, even if it seemed like an impossible feat to accomplish. She wouldn’t let him taint her future, he’d already done enough damage. Now she just needed to figure out how to move on. 

##### \---///---

The convertible slid to a smooth stop before the rumbling drone of the engine died out, the music that once spilled out of the speakers dying along with the soothing white noise. Chloe glanced up at the quaint storefronts dotting the sidewalk, and she could tell just by the types of cars parked along the road and the clothes people were wearing that they had to be in the ‘rich neighborhood’ of L.A. When Alpha Morningstar opened his door and exited the car Chloe quickly followed suit, undoing her seatbelt before stepping out onto the sidewalk. She stuck out like a sore thumb among the people meandering the street, her beige henley and simple jeans certainly not blending in with the suits and the dresses.

Alpha Morningstar stopped beside her a moment later, one of his hands finding the space on her back between her shoulder blades as he led her towards one of the buildings. He stepped away for a moment to pull open the large glass door on some business that she hadn’t gotten the chance to read the name of before gesturing her inside. Chloe stepped inside almost warily, quickly looking around the small space only to find some plush looking chairs, a row of white doors that led to God only knew where, and a tellers kiosk before her gaze settled on the tall Beta woman who stood behind the counter. The woman glanced up for a moment, her gaze settling on Chloe for a second before she glanced at the Alpha standing behind her.

“Lucifer!” The greeting was friendly and overly familiar as a smile split her face and she quickly approached them. She stepped right past Chloe before wrapping her arms around the man, earning a soft chuckle from him as he returned the embrace. Chloe tried to ignore the unfamiliar warmth that filled her at the sight, she shouldn’t be jealous of the relationship the two clearly had, and she certainly shouldn’t feel possessive over the man that she wanted nothing to do with.

“Hello, Jana,” Alpha Morningstar’s smooth voice easily overpowered the soft drone of music playing somewhere in the store. And Chloe found herself smothering down the pang of hurt that resonated through her at the thought that she would probably never have a relationship with her Alpha that was nearly as close or as amicable as the one he had with this woman.

“What brings you in today?” She questioned brightly when she finally let go of him, stepping back slightly as she straightened the lapels on his jacket. 

“My Omega is in desperate need of a wardrobe update.” He answered, gesturing towards Chloe with an open palm and immediately dragging Jana’s gaze over to the smaller woman. 

“You got an Omega?” The words were practically purred as Jana stepped towards her, something almost hungry in the woman's gaze as her eyes roamed over her body slowly. “She’s a pretty little thing,” Jana murmured as she reached out and brushed some of Chloe’s hair over her shoulder, and she bit back the urge to bat the woman's hands away, she hated being treated like an object or something. “You haven’t-”

“Not yet,” Alpha Morningstar cut her off before she could finish whatever question she was about to ask, and Chloe tried to figure out what she was missing for a moment before two of Jana’s fingers lazily stroked over the patch of skin that covered the juncture of her neck and shoulder. “Soon enough, though.” He added when Jana pulled her hand away, and Chloe clenched her teeth as she realized that they were talking about bonding, that Jana had been looking for his mark on her skin. 

Chloe hadn’t put that much thought into the fact that they’d be bonded eventually, her thoughts had been too caught up on more pressing issues, but now that the topic had been brought up she couldn’t get it out of her head. She really wasn’t sure how she felt about it, if anything it seemed like it would get her in trouble more often than it would help her. “So, what are we thinking?” Jana’s question pulled her back into the present as she watched the Beta cross her arms over her chest and stare down at her like she was some sort of problem that needed to be solved. 

“The works,” Alpha Morningstar answered simply, and Jana’s face lit up at the two simple words. 

“You go get settled in while I work with your lovely new pet,” Jana offered as she stepped forward, resting a hand on Chloe’s shoulder before tugging her away. Chloe tried to act like being called anyone’s ‘pet’ didn’t irk her, she knew better than to say anything potentially offensive to the Beta. Even though she didn’t have to show them the same ‘level of respect’ that she had to show Alphas, she still wasn't allowed to be blatantly rude. 

Jana opened one of the plain white doors and ushered her into a slightly cramped dressing room as she spoke up, “What’s your name?” The question filled the small space with ease as the Beta stepped past her for a moment and swung a matching door on the opposite wall open, revealing a large showroom that was filled to the brim with all kinds of brightly colored clothes.

“Chloe.” She answered as she followed Jana into the open space, looking around at the assortment, everything from lacy lingerie to flowy ballgowns filling the space.

“Pretty name,” Jana replied as she quickly grabbed a tailors tape measure off the wall and wrapped it around Chloe’s hips. Chloe tried to be as little of a nuisance as possible as the woman took her measurements before scribbling each set of numbers down on a small pad of paper. “So, let’s get you started with undergarments,” Jana began, hanging the tape measure back up before gesturing for Chloe to follow her deeper into the chaotic showroom, “Fourteen sets should be sufficient." she murmured mostly to herself as she stopped before a massive shelving unit before pulling out a drawer and rifling through it for a moment. “Oh, this for sure,” Jana said as she pulled a strappy black bra and panty set from the drawer, “He _loved it_ when I wore it for him,” she added with a wink before holding it out for Chloe to take.

“You’ve...slept with my Alpha?” Chloe questioned quietly as she took the offered garments from the woman reluctantly. The admission hadn’t been that much of a surprise, she’d be lying if she said that she hadn’t expected it from the moment she saw them hug, but a blatant admission of truth was far different than an inkling suspicion. 

“So many times,” Jana answered with a chuckle. “You’re lucky, he’s _amazing_ in bed,” Jana added, a hint of something that almost sounded like longing tainting the woman's voice. “Dear God, one time he did this thing with a feather duster and a can of whipped cre-”

“This doesn’t look very comfortable,” Chloe cut her off before she could continue. She didn’t really want to hear about the wild sex her Alpha had with Jana in the past.

It wasn’t that she was jealous, how could she be jealous of something that she had no desire to indulge in? She hadn’t even thought about having sex with the man ever since she came down from her heat, and why would she? The thought of sex didn’t bring about the same nervous excitement that it did before she found out what sex between Alphas and Omegas was really like, before Alpha Cutter decided to force himself on her. She shook the thought away before it could do any more damage. Her eyes meeting Jana’s a second before the woman glanced down at the strappy black fabric in her hands. The thought that _of course_ Jana would say that sex with her Alpha was amazing ran through her mind unbidden, Jana was a Beta, _anything_ they did together _had_ to be entirely consensual; but Chloe was an Omega, and she didn’t have those same rights. 

“The straps aren’t that bad,” Jana answered with a simple shrug before she returned her attention to the open drawer before her, rummaging through it for a few seconds before she spoke up once more, “Oh, this is nice!” 

“Um…” Chloe trailed off as she stared blankly at the lacy red strips of fabric that would cover next to nothing. “It’s not really my style.” She offered as she silently wondered how she would even get the damn thing on.

“Right, you’re his Omega, not his one-night stand,” Jana murmured before shoving the skimpy bits of fabric back in the drawer she pulled them from. “Is he your first?” The question was genuinely curious, but it still set Chloe on edge. Why did everyone think they had a right to just ask for her personal information like that? 

“I don’t really see how that’s any of your busi-”

“Let’s get you some cute innocent pieces, and some more fun stuff too,” Jana cut her off before she could finish, throwing in a wink as she closed the drawer before opening a new one. Thankfully, Jana didn’t talk much as she rummaged through drawer after drawer, occasionally adding another set of undergarments to the growing pile. It felt like an hour had passed before Jana seemed satisfied with the small mountain of fabric she’d amassed. 

“Here, that should do it,” Jana said as she added one last lacy set to the heap before ushering Chloe towards one of the dressing rooms. “Go try them on and show Lucifer.” Chloe faltered at the words, slowing to a stop just outside of the dressing room as she looked up at the Beta. 

“I…” Chloe stuttered for a moment as she tried to get a grip on her bearings. “I have to wear them for him?”

“Of course,” Jana chuckled, shaking her head before immediately adding, “How else will you know if he likes them?”

“I’m not really comfortable with that,” Chloe explained softly, hoping that the woman would catch her drift.

“Oh, nonsense,” Jana replied as she grabbed a thick, fluffy white robe off of a nearby rack before shoving into Chloe’s arms atop the small mountain she was already struggling to hold. “He’s going to see it all sooner or later, you might as well just get it over with.” The words didn’t soothe her like they were probably meant to, if anything, they just made her anxiety grow even stronger.

She drew in a long breath before she stepped into the small dressing room, closing the door that opened to the showroom before she carefully dug through the mountain of clothes, settling on a lacy blue and white piece that was modest compared to half the stuff Jana had picked out. Chloe took her time undressing, and when she finally slipped on the lacy strips of fabric she dared a glance in the mirror that took up an entire wall of the dressing room. 

She stared at her reflection for a long moment, but the person staring back at her in the mirror didn’t feel like her anymore. Ever since Alpha Cutter had touched her she’d felt less like her body was her's and more like she was just some _thing_ that was attached to the skin and bones encasing it. She wondered if she’d ever feel normal again, if her body would ever feel like it _belonged_ to her, like it _was_ her. She let out a long sigh as she shook the thoughts away, pulling the fluffy robe on over the undergarments before resting her hand on the doorknob that would open to the main foyer of the store, drawing in a calming breath before she finally opened it.

Alpha Morningstar sat on one of the plush couches before her, his attention firmly on the phone in his hands as she stepped out of the room. He didn’t even look up until she cleared her throat slightly. She faltered the moment that the weight of his gaze was on her, fidgeting with her hands as she tried to summon the courage to just discard the robe. But before she could summon even a fraction of the boldness she needed his voice was breaking the quiet, “Is everything alright?”

“I…” Chloe trailed off as she struggled for words. She felt like she was supposed to say everything was fine, but it wasn’t. She didn’t want to bare her body to him, she didn’t want to feel her skin crawl when his hungry gaze would roam over every inch of revealed flesh, she didn’t want to objectify herself like that. He seemed to notice her reluctance as he stood, closing the distance between them in a few steps as he pocketed his phone. 

“What’s wrong?” The two simple words were soft, and if Chloe didn’t know any better, she might think that they were almost compassionate. 

“According to Jana I’m supposed to showcase the stuff for you, and I’ve never…” Chloe faltered for words as she tried to put voice to her worries without sounding childish or paranoid. “And we’ve never…” The words faltered again as she swallowed thickly, nerves racing through her body as her heart pounded in her chest. “I just...I know that I’m not much to look at, and now I’m supposed to wear next to nothing in front of you and you’re a stranger to me…” Chloe glanced up at him for a brief second, catching a quick glimpse of the glower that was firmly in place on his face. She swallowed at the realization that her ramblings had only put him in a sour mood, drawing in a deep breath before offering a soft apology, “I’m sorry, Alpha.”

“It’s alright.” The response came much sooner than she expected it to. “You are correct, we are strangers to each other.” He said gently, reaching out and resting a hand on her shoulder before he added, “But we won’t be forever.” Chloe swallowed at the words, fully expecting for him to order her to de-robe, or to even just do it himself. “That being said, I trust your judgment.” The words clipped up at the end almost like a question, and the simple sentence sent a wave of both surprise and relief flooding through her. 

“You don’t sound too sure about that, Alpha,” Chloe murmured as she looked up at him, ignoring propriety as her gaze met his own. 

“Well, you have to admit that you do own an inane amount of sweaters for someone who lives in Los Angeles.” A smile pulled at the corners of his mouth as he spoke, and a huff of something that was somewhere between a laugh and a scoff escaped Chloe as she quickly glanced down at the light grey carpet under her feet.

“Yeah, well, modesty is a virtue and all that.” She muttered under her breath as her mood soured slightly. Ever since she’d presented she’d been told that it was her responsibility to make sure that others kept their hands off of her; wear clothes that aren’t tempting, make sure she put on scent blocker, don’t say or do anything that could be misconstrued as a come-on. It was that same mindset that led her to always wear long-sleeves and dull colors. She’d learned a long time ago that blending in to the point of almost non-existence was safe.

“Modesty is overrated,” Alpha Morningstar replied, and Chloe swallowed at the words.

“Of course you would say that Alpha, you’re…” she trailed off as she looked back up at him before gesturing towards him, “well, you.” He simply raised a single eyebrow at the words and Chloe let out a sigh as she realized that her point had been lost in translation. “I mean, nobody’s going to even try to fuck with you because, well look at you,” Chloe explained as she quickly looked over him; he wasn’t particularly bulky for an Alpha, but she knew better than to mistake his lean frame for weakness, she had a feeling that his appearance was deceiving. 

“Has someone tried fucking with you recently?” The question was dark, almost dangerous, and there was a hint of seriousness in his voice that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand at attention. 

“I’m always being fucked with, Alpha, it’s just a fact of life at this point,” Chloe couldn’t keep the loathing out of her voice if she tried, and she could tell that he immediately picked up on it, something like suspicion flickering across his features before he hid it behind a mask of impenetrable indifference. 

“Tell Jana that she can stand in for me, she’s well acquainted with my tastes.” The words were clipped as he turned away, stepping back towards the plush couch. 

Chloe wasn’t sure what got into her, something that wasn’t hot enough to be rage but was too indifferent to be jealousy filling her as she spoke up, “So she’s said.” The words were dark and demanding as they filled the room with ease. Alpha Morningstar stopped in place, a long moment of silence dragging on before he turned back to face her. 

“Are you jealous?” The question was more curious than it was caustic, but there was still an underlying darkness to it that alluded to danger. 

“What?” Chloe questioned, a chuckle tainting her voice at the thought. She wasn’t jealous of the sex the two had had, but she knew that she was a little envious of the relationship they had; the fact that Jana got to call him by his first name, the fact that whatever they might have had in the past Jana had gotten an equal say in it as he did. Why didn’t she deserve that same dignity? She was just as human as either of them. “No, Alpha,” Chloe answered as he approached her again, his eyes boring into her as he stepped so close that Chloe retreated a step back. 

“Well you certainly are _something_ , so please, enlighten me.” The words were more of a demand than a request, and Chloe swallowed as she tilted her head further up, the small movement an act of defiance in and of itself. 

“I’m not jealous of whatever relationship Jana has with you.” The words were steady, impartial, but they weren’t much of a defense.

“ _Had_.” The single word was tense, pointed. And Chloe would be lying if it didn’t catch her slightly off guard. “Past tense.”

“Well, even if it was present tense, I wouldn’t care,” Chloe breathed as she stared up at the man. She knew the words were a lie, if he was still having relations with the gorgeous Beta she’d be hurt. Her whole life all she’d ever wanted was a caring partner, someone who would give a shit for once, even if it was a long-shot. “The things I envy in Jana have nothing to do with you, Alpha.” What she truly envied in the woman was her presentation, she envied the freedom and rights that Jana had, she envied her ability to be her own person and not just the mold that someone else wanted her to be. 

Alpha Morningstar stared down at her for a long moment after the words died in the air, nodding once before he stepped back slightly. Chloe took it as her cue to leave, slipping back into the cramped dressing room and closing the door behind her before letting out a breath that she hadn’t even realized she’d been holding in. When she found Jana in the showroom and told her that Alpha Morningstar had asked her to approve for him the woman seemed surprised, but she took Chloe’s words at face value.

Chloe quickly found herself regretting the decision as Jana poured over every inch of her skin from every angle. It seemed to take hours for the woman to finally approve of each set, swapping a few for different sizes and colors. It was exhausting. She was looking forward to being done with it until Jana explained that they still had more work to do. Chloe had no idea how long it took to get through everything as the woman made her try on jeans that were so tight they were practically a second skin, bright blouses that emphasized her curves, and dresses that Chloe was sure she would never feel comfortable in. She was just glad that she’d gotten the woman to agree that she could grab some flowy v-neck t-shirts, even though Jana had muttered ‘ _You’ll stick out like a sore thumb beside Lucifer wearing something like that_ ’.

When Jana finally seemed satisfied she told Chloe to get changed back into her regular clothes before taking the small rack she’d filled and wheeling it deeper into the showroom. When she finally got back into her well-worn clothes she felt more comfortable, secure. Chloe finally exited the dressing room, stepping foot into the main foyer only to find her Alpha sprawled out on the couch with a flask in hand. He looked over when she stepped out of the room, sitting up as he took a sip of whatever he had in the flask. 

“Tired of playing dress up?” The question seemed good-natured, and Chloe wondered if he’d let their little debate from earlier go so easily, or if he was just waiting for the right time to scold her for it. 

“Just a little bit, Alpha,” Chloe answered as she made her way over to him, sitting down on the couch about a foot away as she relished in the feeling of being off of her feet for the first time in God only knew how many hours.

A soft huff of a laugh escaped him at the words before he held the flask out to her, “Here.”

Chloe reached out tentatively, taking the smooth, polished flask and turning it around in her hands once before she lifted it, sniffing the top before she wrinkled her nose at the smell. “But, this is alcohol,” Chloe murmured as she dropped the flask back down into her lap, glancing over at her Alpha as she tried to determine if this was some kind of test. She knew that the contract she signed said she wouldn’t drink. 

Her Alpha gave her a puzzled look for a moment before he spoke up, “You don’t have to drink it if you don’t want to.” Chloe nodded once at the words before handing it back, she’d never really dabbled with alcohol that much, save the occasional glass of wine during dinner, and she certainly wasn’t about to start experimenting with it in the middle of the store. Lucifer took the small metal canister back when Jana walked back into the room, making her way over to the teller's kiosk before her voice broke the quiet.

“Lucifer, babe.” Chloe grit her teeth at the term of endearment, her expression flickering for a half-second, and she could tell Alpha Morningstar caught the slight change when his eyes narrowed slightly. He didn’t make a remark as he stood, making his way over to Jana as Chloe watched them talk. She heard something about delivery later during the day and charges to an existing account as she stood up. When the conversation ended Lucifer beckoned for her to follow after him, opening the door to the store and letting her walk out before him. 

Chloe wasn’t paying much attention as she walked outside, and it only took a few steps for her to collide into someone with a grunt. She took a hasty step back as she glanced up at the woman she’d walked into, immediately catching a whiff of scent that screamed Alpha. A grimace crossed the woman’s face for a moment before she realized what Chloe was, an almost predatory smile filling its place as Chloe quickly dropped her gaze back to the cement. A moment later she felt the warm pressure of her Alpha’s hand on her shoulder, and Chloe swallowed nervously before she spoke up, “I’m sorry, Alpha. I should have been paying more attention to where I was going.”

A long lapse of silence filled the air before the woman’s cold voice broke the silence, “You’re right, you should have.” Chloe glanced up from under her lashes, watching as the woman exchanged a glance with her Alpha, and it almost looked like some kind of silent communication was passing between the two before she stepped away, her heels clicking on the pavement as she continued along her way. A long breath that sounded almost relieved escaped her Alpha as he led her towards his black convertible, pulling the door open and ushering her inside before closing it behind her. It only took a moment for him to get in on the driver's side of the car before he jammed the key into the ignition and started it up.

Chloe sat in silence as he pulled onto the road, and when they coasted to the stop before a red light she spoke up, “Alpha, why did you do this?” The question had been pestering her ever since Jana started forcing her into flashy outfits.

“You needed them, your other attire wouldn’t have looked the part,” Alpha Morningstar answered simply. “I mean, I’m certainly not a celebrity, but I do get a decent share of media coverage from time to time. You know, invites to big events and red carpet type affairs.” He explained as the light turned green and the car rolled forward with a mighty rumble. “If you weren’t an accurate representation of myself it would get blown out of proportion, and I don’t need that type of bad media.” Chloe swallowed at the words, why did she have to be an accurate representation of him in the first place? They were two different people, she should be allowed to be herself.

Chloe chose not to comment on his words, instead focusing on the soft music spilling out of the car's speakers as she looked out at the city. Buildings and traffic passed by in a blur, and she spent most of the ride wondering about things she hadn’t worried about too much recently. Like the fact that she’d have to get bonded to the Alpha sitting beside her in three months. Malcolm had pulled her out of school before she could get any real sex ed, but she understood the concept well enough from the stories she’d heard and the few videos she’d seen. She was dreading the whole thing; the sex, the marking, the mystery of what kind of bond they would have. It only served as a looming threat that made her anxious. 

The ride back to Lux seemed to pass faster than it really did as she worried herself over things that she had no power to change. And by the time the car pulled to a stop in the reserved spot in the parking garage she’d only managed to work her nerves into a frenzy that made her stomach spin. The second that her Alpha cut the engine she stepped out of the car, desperate to put some space between herself and the man who had her at his mercy for the rest of her life. If he noticed her unusual behavior he didn’t mention it as he got out of the car and made his way over to a plain metal door that stood only a few feet away. 

Chloe watched as he pulled the door open with ease, his voice filling the silence a moment later, “Are you coming?” The question echoed through the empty parking structure for a second before Chloe nodded and started forward. Making her way around the car and into the building, looking around at the floor to ceiling shelves stocked with bar supplies. Alpha Morningstar followed behind her as she opened the only other door in the room, finding herself standing on the walkway that overlooked Lux. She stared at the deserted bar for a long moment, letting her Alpha pass behind her as he called the elevator. 

When the elevator doors slid open with a ding she followed after him, getting in the elevator with him as he pressed the button for the top floor. The ride up was unbearably long as her Alphas scent lingered in the small metal box like a thick fog, and when the doors slid open to the penthouse she stepped out immediately, making her way towards the bedroom with no other thought than that she needed a moment alone to try and get a grip after working herself into such a nervous mess.

“Chloe.” She came to a stop as her name rang through the penthouse, “We need to talk.” The words filled her with dread, and she’d never quite understood the weight four simple words could hold before now. She tensed when his footsteps approached, silently wondering what she’d done wrong. 

“The contract that we both signed,” Alpha Morningstar began, and Chloe immediately assumed that he was going to cite some clause of it before sternly reminding her to know her place, but when he continued a moment later he surprised her; “I know that it said a lot of stuff, but as you know, everything in there is up to my discretion.” A moment of silence lapsed on before he added, “So, I think for both of our sakes, we should go over it right now so I can lay out my general expectations of you.”

Chloe drew in a long breath before she responded, “Alright, Alpha.” She really wasn’t in much of a mood to talk about her rights, or lack thereof, but she knew that it wasn’t her place to tell him no. 

“Why don’t you go take a seat?” The suggestion was soft-spoken as he stepped away, disappearing into his small office for a moment as Chloe forced herself to move into the living room before perching on the couch. Her anxiety only grew at the thought that in a moment she’d finally get to know just how oppressive her Alpha was going to be for the rest of her life. The sound of his footsteps approaching was the only thing that alerted her to the fact that he’d returned before he rounded the other corner of the couch and sat down beside her, a copy of the contract they’d both signed in his hand, both of their signatures at the bottom in black ink. 

Alpha Morningstar leaned back into the couch as his index finger traced past clauses 1A and B before he lingered on clause 1C for a moment. “If the Omega fails to uphold any section of this contract, she will accept whatever punishment her Alpha, deems fit.” The quietly muttered words made Chloe tense in her seat, her hands curling into fists as she awaited his judgment on the clause. “Look, Chloe.” He sighed, drawing in a breath before he continued, “I promise that I will try my hardest to be patient with you. I’ll give you time to adjust to everything, and I won’t ever punish you unjustly.” Chloe nodded at his words even though she hated them, but she supposed that he was at least being gracious, she was sure that there were Alphas out there who would use the clause to get away with needless abuse. “The punishment fits the crime.” The words were quiet and Chloe swallowed thickly as she wondered how bad her ‘crime’ would have to be to bring down his wrath. 

“Thank you, Alpha.” She muttered quietly, knowing that it was what he wanted to hear. He was going to take away her rights and she was supposed to sit here and _thank_ him for it, it made her feel sick and she squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to combat the way her stomach was spinning. 

“The Omega agrees that when she next goes into heat, that she will willingly allow the Alpha to create a mate-bond between the two of them.” His voice filled the air again, and Chloe forced herself to open her eyes as she waited to hear what he had to say about the clause. “That’s three months away, so I’m hoping that we’ll both be…” he trailed off for a moment before he found his voice again, “fond, of each other by then.” Chloe forced herself not to scoff at his words, but really, she wasn’t sure if she’d ever be able to feel anything but fear and contempt for the Alpha sitting beside her. All Alphas were the same, and even though he was trying to pretend he was better than that, she knew that it was just an act.

She watched as he skipped over the clauses regarding her spending her heats with him, and her maintaining her virginity until they bonded as he muttered under his breath, “There’s really no way that could go wrong.”

“The Omega agrees that her Alpha will be her exclusive Alpha. The Omega, shall not voluntarily participate in sexual intercourse, or any other act that is sexual in nature if that act is not being committed with her Alpha.” For a moment Chloe wondered if he was going to redact the clauses, she didn’t really understand why else he would bring them up, but when he spoke up a moment later it soothed the nerves racing through her a bit, “I don’t share well, I expect your complete loyalty.” A second of silence filled the air before he added, “I am to be your _only_ romantic relation, understood?” His words held an air of authority that dared to be disobeyed.

“Understood, Alpha,” Chloe answered, secretly relishing in the relief that he would be the only Alpha she'd have to put up with.

“The Omega agrees that all decisions about her health are to be made by her Alpha. The Omega cannot argue nor disagree with the Alpha in respect to his decisions regarding her health. The Omega shall keep her Alpha informed of any changes in her health, and shall request that he take her to receive the appropriate medical care when she believes that it may be necessary to her health or well being.” Chloe grit her teeth as he recited the clauses, hating every second that she was reminded that he got to rule over literally _every_ aspect of her life. “You have initial doctors appointments set up for next week, and although it falls to me to make your health decisions, I will take any requests you have into consideration.” The statement caught Chloe by surprise, and she glanced up at him only to find him watching her intently. “Ultimately, I plan on following through with the doctors recommended course of action for your health concerns, so hopefully there won’t be any discord there,” Alpha Morningstar explained, staring at her for a long moment before he returned his gaze to the paper in his hands. 

“The Omega agrees that she shall do her best to keep her body in prime physical condition.” He scoffed at the statement, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. “Just keep yourself healthy.” The order was simple as he glanced over at her, his eyes roaming her figure before he spoke up, “Honestly it wouldn’t hurt for you to put on a few pounds, you look a little slight.”

“I’m just small, I-”

“I’m aware that your build is naturally quite dainty,” Alpha Morningstar cut her off before she could defend herself any further. “And, trust me, I certainly have nothing against it. But you do look as though you’ve missed a few meals, am I wrong?” The question lingered in the air as Chloe diverted her gaze to her hands.

“You’re not wrong, Alpha.” She answered simply, she’d given up food for days after Alpha Cutter touched her. 

“Precisely,” Alpha Morningstar stated before adding, “Now, I don’t know if that was of your own doing or someone else's, and I’m not going to ask, but if your hungry, eat something. Alright?” Chloe nodded at the question, worrying her lower lip between her teeth as she silently thanked God that he hadn’t pressed the matter further. “Good.” He murmured as he returned his attention to the contract. 

“The Omega agrees that she will take contraceptives as they are prescribed by a medical doctor to prevent pregnancy, per the request of her Alpha. The Omega will only stop taking her prescribed birth control when her Alpha instructs her to.” He drew in a long breath the moment he stopped reading, running a hand over his face before he muttered, “To be completely honest, I’m not ready for fatherhood.” The statement caught Chloe completely off guard, childbearing was the most common reason Alphas bought Omegas, well, other than sex, of course. Sure, Beta women could have children too, but science had proven time and time again that Omegas always produced children with better immune systems and fewer birth defects. “I probably never will be,” Alpha Morningstar admitted quietly before immediately continuing, “but regardless of that, there will come a time when we do eventually mate with the intent of conceiving a child. That time _certainly_ isn’t within the next few years though.”

His words made her falter, a few years? What was she going to do for a few years? It wasn’t like he would allow her to get a job or otherwise contribute to society. Was she just going to exist for a few years waiting around for whenever _he_ decided he was ready for a kid or two?

Before she could ponder over what the next few years would hold he was speaking, “The Omega shall always endeavor to obey and please her Alpha.” Alpha Morningstar glanced over at her after he read the clause before simply stating, “I would hope that it will be both of our intentions to make each other happy.”

“The Omega shall maintain a quiet and respectful bearing when in the presence of her Alpha.” He paused for a moment drawing in a breath before speaking, “Like I said this morning, you can speak to me whenever you please, you don’t have to be some silent statue.” Chloe nodded at his words, the conversation from only a few hours ago still fresh in her mind. “Even if I don’t agree with what you have to say, I won’t punish you for it, you can speak your mind.” Chloe looked up at him as he spoke, some small blossom of hope nestling in her chest that she knew she should stamp out before he did that for her. 

“Do you mean that, Alpha?” Her question was soft-spoken as she watched his expression for any cracks or uncertainty.

“I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it.” His answer was simple and to the point, and Chloe swallowed at the implications of it, the blossom of hope quickly taking root as she forced herself not to smile at the small allowance of freedom. 

“The Omega shall always conduct herself in a respectful manner when addressing her Alpha.” His voice filled the room once more before his eyes met hers again. “Everyone enjoys being respected, but I understand that respect is earned, not freely given. I’m expecting this,” he trailed off for a second as he gestured between the two of them with his free hand, “to take a little time.” Chloe blinked at the words, she’d always thought that Alphas expected instant gratification, but here he was saying he expected things to be turbulent at first. 

“The Omega shall always address her Alpha as ‘Alpha’, as is respectful and socially acceptable.” He chuckled at the clause, shaking his head before he explained, “Calling each other by our _proper_ titles seems impersonal.” Chloe stared up at him as she wondered where he was going with this, she didn’t have to wonder for very long before he was talking again. “‘Alpha’ has always been my father, to me at least,” he paused for a moment, glancing down at her as he gave her a soft smile, “so I would prefer it, if in the confines of our home, that you would call me by my first name.”

Chloe stared at him in dumbstruck silence before she finally managed to form a word. “You…” She trailed off, shaking her head as her brows drew together. “Want me to call you...Lucifer, Alpha?” She questioned tentatively, part of her worried that she’d somehow misinterpreted his meaning. 

“I would prefer it, but, as I said; only when we’re alone, in private, with nobody else around who could overhear.” He clarified, immediately adding, “society demands the use of titles, so in public you would still have to refer to me as Alpha; but here, between the two of us, Lucifer is my preference.” Chloe opened her mouth as she tried to think of something to say, part of her felt like she should thank him, but the other part of her was screaming that he was only being a decent human being.

“Also, please stop referring to my title every time you open your mouth. I understand it’s ‘courtesy’ but it’s bloody annoying.” He chuckled, shaking his head before continuing, “so, only in public.” He must have noticed the blank expression on her face as she tried to come to terms with everything he was overruling, with the fact that she would finally be able to speak with an Alpha like they were an equal for once in her life, because he quickly explained, “You don’t have to say Alpha every time you speak.”

“Okay,” Chloe breathed, her disbelief tainting her voice as she sat there in shock. 

“The Omega shall keep her eyes cast downwards and shall not look directly into the eyes of her Alpha unless directed to do so, as is respectful and socially acceptable.” Chloe glanced down at her hands the moment he read the clause, it had always been the ‘rule’ that she’d had the hardest time following. “Again, I’d prefer if that was a strictly in public sort of thing,” Lucifer explained, quickly adding, “I’ve never been fond of people who refuse to hold eye contact, it’s shifty.” Chloe pulled her gaze back up to meet his as soon as he finished. Trying to ignore the way that the blossom of hope in her chest was almost threatening to bloom. “Besides, your eyes are a very...lovely, color.” The words were quietly murmured as he stared at her and she swallowed at the compliment.

“Thank you?” Her words were more of a question than a statement, and he chuckled at her response, a genuine smile filling his face.

“You’re welcome,” Lucifer replied, and Chloe couldn’t help the small smile that found its way onto her face. Hell, she couldn’t even remember the last time she’d smiled, it’d been weeks, and she had to admit that she’d missed the feeling.

“The Omega shall conduct herself in a respectable and modest manner at all times, as her behavior is a direct reflection of her Alpha. The Omega shall be held accountable for any misdeeds or wrongdoings committed when not in the presence of her Alpha,” Lucifer’s words rang through the quiet house as he glanced over at her. “Both of those remain standing.” He said sternly. “Just because I’m willing to set forth a lax policy doesn’t mean that society is willing to.” His voice grew oddly serious as he spoke. “Those clauses are there for your own good. Believe it or not, the scope of protection I can offer is fairly limited once others get involved.” 

“It is?” Chloe questioned curiously. She’d always thought that Alphas were these all-powerful creatures that always seemed to get their way, she’d never even really thought about what rules of their own that they had to live by. Lucifer only nodded at her question, his lips pressed into a thin line as he affirmed his prior words. 

“The Omega accepts that she is no longer a free being, but rather, the personal private property of her Alpha,” Lucifer let out a long sigh the moment he finished reading the clause, reaching out and resting the contract in his hand on the coffee table sitting in front of them before he looked over at her. “Chloe, I understand that you’re a person; with thoughts, and emotions, and a life, and I intend to treat you as such.” He explained as he laid one of his arms out on the back of the couch. “However,” Lucifer began, the single hefty word pointed with meaning, “I need you to understand that under all instances of the law, you are my property. If you _ever_ step out of line publicly, my hand will be forced _regardless_ of whether or not I wish it to be.” Chloe swallowed at the warning, the blossom of hope in her chest shrinking in on itself slightly. “As I said before, the scope of my protection is limited.”

“Are you trying to scare me?” Chloe asked seriously, shaking her head as she stared up at the man beside her. 

“No.” He answered simply before he leaned in closer to her, his voice becoming more hushed as he added, “I’m just trying to make sure that you understand that you need to be careful, you need to understand that actions have consequences and that I might not always be the one deciding those consequences; it could be someone else, someone far less forgiving and far harsher than I am.” Chloe swallowed at the dread his words stirred in her, if she didn’t know any better she’d say that it almost sounded like he was begging her not to get herself into one of those situations. 

“I understand.” She stated, nodding her head as he leaned back slightly.

“Good.” His voice was soft as he uttered the single word, reaching back out and grabbing the contract off of the table. “The Omega shall not drink alcohol, smoke, or take recreational drugs unless her Alpha directs otherwise,” Lucifer recited another clause of the contract before looking back over at her. “I don’t really care what you do as long as you’re not pregnant, if you want to try something just ask me. I have connections, I know where to get the good stuff that isn’t cut with dangerous chemicals; I’ll let you try anything once, and if you enjoy it, I may allow you continue so long as it isn’t particularly dangerous or addictive.” His offer was entirely unexpected and Chloe blinked several times as the gravity of the offer finally kicked in.

“I really don’t want any of that stuff,” Chloe explained, her voice coming out in a rush as she shook her head.

“Well, that certainly makes it easy for me,” Lucifer murmured as he returned his gaze to the contract.

“Do you do that stuff?” Her question broke the silence before he could go over the next clause, and he looked back over at her before answering.

“You already know the answer to two out of the three.” 

“And the third?” Chloe asked curiously, if she was going to be bonded to this man it would be important to know. If their bond was strong enough then his bad habits could potentially harm her as well. 

“Yes. I have done more than my fair share of drugs,” Lucifer answered with a shrug, and for a moment Chloe wondered if he was trying to downplay the gravity of hardcore drug use. 

“What kinds of drugs?” She pressed, watching as he raised a single eyebrow at her question.

“All of them.” His answer was concise and to the point, and he didn’t give her the chance to get another word in before he read the next clause of the contract, “When the Alpha wants to use his Omega, the Omega will willingly allow her Alpha to do so regardless of their location or any discomfort that may result.” Lucifer looked over at her the moment he stopped reading, placing the contract back down on the coffee table before he spoke up, “I clearly won’t be doing anything until three months from now, but, I don’t want to make you particularly uncomfortable. I do have fairly decent self-control, and I will always aspire to be gentlemanly.”

“That’s it?” Chloe questioned, unable to stop her voice from rising in pitch slightly at his poor excuse of a reassurance. “Just ‘I’ll aspire to be gentlemanly’?”

“What else did you want?” Lucifer asked simply, almost making it sound like asking anything more of him would be an inconvenience.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Chloe’s voice was caustic as she replied. “Maybe a guarantee of ‘I promise not to rape you’, or something?” She couldn’t stop her voice from cracking while she spoke, her emotions running wild inside of her at the thought of Lucifer doing the same thing to her that Alpha Cutter had. 

Lucifer had the audacity to chuckle at her words, leaning forward before he spoke up, “Well it’s not rape if you want it.” 

And just like that, the small blossom of hope she’d regained during their conversation was snuffed out, crushed like a bug under someone's shoe. She was suddenly beyond thankful that she hadn’t said a damn thing about what had happened with Alpha Cutter. Lucifer would never understand, and he would never know what really happened either; because after that, how could she possibly trust him with the truth? 

“Right,” Chloe murmured, her voice growing dark as she struggled to contain her anger. “Because I’m Omega, and apparently we’re incapable of _not_ wanting it.” She growled viciously as she stood up, turning away with the intention of stomping off into the bedroom and letting herself out onto the balcony. 

“Chloe,” Lucifer’s voice broke the silence as he stood up, stepping forward before resting a hand on her shoulder. “That’s not what I meant.” He explained, but his words only sparked more rage inside of her as she whirled around to face him. 

“Then what did you mean?” Her question rang through the quiet as he stared down at her for a long moment, obviously struggling to come up with an answer.

“I just…” He trailed off before starting again, “Like I said before, we aren’t going to do anything like that for three more months, and I assumed that we’d be so close by then that you wouldn’t exactly oppose.” The words were clearly calculated, meant to attempt to soothe her over, and she only frowned as she shook her head in response.

“Well you _assumed_ wrong,” Chloe’s voice broke over the words, all of her barely contained emotions threatening to spill out. She turned away so that she could put some distance between them, so that she could try to regain her composure in peace, but apparently she couldn’t even have that much. 

“Alright,” Lucifer spoke up, his tone clearly apologetic. “I made an incorrect assumption, it happens to the best of us.” Chloe rolled her eyes at his response, of course he wouldn’t own up and take responsibility for his words and just apologize. “Tell me, how is your self-control when you’re in heat?” His question rang through the room, and she spun around to face him, her expression contorted with disbelief.

“What?” She questioned, shaking her head as she wondered what that had to do with anything. 

“You heard me,” Lucifer answered as he stepped closer.

“I…” Chloe shook her head as she struggled to find the answer, “I don’t know. It’s not great.”

“That’s it? Not great?” The blatant disbelief laced in his voice set her on edge, and she clenched her jaw as she glared up at him for a long moment.

“Fine, it’s practically non-existent. Is that what you wanted to hear?” She growled angrily, her voice raising until she was nearly yelling at him. 

“Now why would you assume that my self-control is any better when I’m in a rut?” Chloe faltered at the question. She hadn’t even thought about his ruts, in fact, it hadn’t crossed her mind once. She opened her mouth to defend herself but found that she couldn’t get anything to come out. A long moment passed before she closed her mouth and diverted her gaze to the ground, warm embarrassment washing over her at the realization that perhaps his intentions regarding the final clause of the contract hadn’t been so malicious. 

“Oh, wait. You didn’t even consider that, did you?” Lucifer’s voice grew rightfully angry as he spoke, taking another step towards her as she dared to look up at him. “You just figured that my words were in reference to everyday life, because I’m an Alpha and you’re an Omega, and at the end of the day you’re nothing but a plaything to me. Right?” With every word his voice only grew more biting and harsh, and she found that she couldn’t blame him, she’d been villanizing him from the very start. Chloe swallowed thickly, trying to come up with some sort of fitting apology as her gaze drifted back down to the floor. “What? Not even going to defend yourself?” His biting question filled the air, and she wondered if she should even bother defending herself, it wasn’t like he was wrong about any of the conclusions he’s drawn.

When he stepped closer yet again his chest was practically brushing against her arm, and she was fully expecting him to lash out, to punish her for thinking so little of his character with nothing to base her unfair bias on. “Perhaps you should stop _assuming_ that you know _anything_ about me,” Lucifer growled roughly, his warm breath brushing against her ear as he spoke. Chloe tensed as she waited for some sort of punishment, but instead of lashing out he pulled back, staring down at her with an expression that was equally hurt and revolted at the same time. Part of her wanted to apologize, to beg his forgiveness, but he turned away before she could come up with a way to even begin an apology. Chloe watched in silence as he disappeared down the hallway, and she didn’t bother to chase after him. Besides, she had a feeling that any attempted amends would only do more harm than good right now. 

As she stood in the living room watching the last traces of his form disappear from sight, the realization that she had been too harsh on him settled in like a weight, unrelenting and unforgiving.


	6. Why Do You Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another new chapter! As promised, there's a little action and some minor resolution. :) Thank you all so much for the comments, you guys are the best! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> **Warning:** Rape/Non-Con Elements below.

Lucifer let out a long sigh as he paused in the shadowy doorframe of the master bedroom, staring at the lump of blankets on the bed that were snoring away peacefully. For a moment he wondered if he should grab some spare bedsheets and sleep on the couch, but he shook the thought away a moment later; this was his house, that was his bed, and he wasn’t going to abandon it just because he wasn’t getting along perfectly with the Omega who was currently sleeping in it. He made sure to be quiet as he stepped inside the darkened room, even though he doubted he could wake her up very easily at three in the morning. 

When he flicked on the closet light to grab a pair of sweatpants and one of the few v-necks he owned she grumbled in her sleep, pulling the blankets up over her head as she mumbled something incoherently; and damn him for even thinking it, but it was pretty fucking adorable. He took his time changing into the casual clothes that he rarely bothered with, he couldn’t even remember the last time he wore nightclothes before Chloe showed up. Weariness made him sloppy, and he didn’t even bother to hang his suit jacket, leaving it in a heap on his floor. He really needed to start getting more sleep, but he’d spent most of the night trying to drink away his feelings, trying to drink away her words, or rather, her lack thereof. 

Her assumption had hurt far more than he cared to admit. Did she really think so little of him as to truly believe that he would force himself on her for no other reason than because he could? Had he really done such a poor job of making her feel safe here with him? He wasn’t even sure what else he could do for her; he’d tried giving her her space to let her adjust, he’d tried talking to her about their living situation, he’d tried to treat her the way he’d want someone to treat him, and yet it _still_ wasn’t enough. It almost made him feel like a failure of an Alpha. But then again he’d never been meant for this domestication, he was created to be one of the generals of heaven's armies, and later to be the punisher of guilty souls; he didn’t know how to do domestication, he probably never would. 

He shook the thoughts away as he tossed his worn shirt in a hamper and made his way out of the closet. When he laid down in bed he practically succumbed to sleep immediately, but he did have enough energy left in him to wrestle some of the blankets away from the Omega who liked to steal them all, earning an annoyed grumble from the woman before she rolled over. The moment he closed his eyes he fell asleep; but it was one of those nights where several hours of sleep felt like they were mere minutes, one of those nights where one moment it was dark outside and the next the sun was rising; and when he felt something brushing against his forearm, tickling the fine hairs there, it was enough to rouse him into consciousness, but not enough to will him to look over and see what exactly was going on. He nearly drifted back into slumber before Chloe’s voice broke the peaceful morning silence, “Lucifer.” 

By dad, she made his name sound like a prayer, like some holy thing that he would never truly be again. Before he could glance over at her to ask her what she needed, before he could even crack an eyelid or let out some noise to let her know he’d heard her, she was continuing, “I know that I should be saying this stuff to you when you’re awake, but…” Chloe’s voice trailed off and part of him wondered if he should stop her, if he should tell her that he was awake. But if he did stop her would she still continue? He doubted it. And so he let her go on.

“I just...I’m not great with words and I…” Chloe struggled, and he could tell by the tone of her voice that she was having a hard time talking to him even when she thought that he was asleep. “I mean, it’s not like you would care all that much if I told you anyways.” The quietly muttered words made him want to turn over and tell her that the statement wasn’t true, that he did care, that he wanted her to talk to him openly. “But…” Silence lapsed on for several seconds, her fingers tracing along his arm as he wondered if she’d decided to call it quits on her one-sided conversation. “I’m sorry.” The words sounded truly sincere, regretful. 

“I didn’t mean to insult you by assuming stuff like that, I just…” She faltered again, and Lucifer found himself hanging on every word of the apology that he was never meant to hear in the first place, “It’s different being an Omega.” The words sounded almost scared, and he wanted nothing more than to pull her close and tell her that it was all going to be alright, that he was here now, that she was safe. “You don’t have to worry about stuff like that, but I...I can’t help but worry about that kinda stuff.” The words were muttered, and he strained to hear them at all. “I’m just scared of the past repeating itself, you know?” He tensed at the question, a sour feeling building in his gut at the thought of the hidden implications it held. Part of him wanted to sit up and ask her what she meant by that, press her for answers until she finally caved, but he restrained himself, listening as she drew in a shaky breath. 

“And really I…” Chloe let out a long breath before continuing, her voice growing quieter and more lost with each word, “I don’t know what you want from me.” Lucifer mulled over her words for a second, what did he want from her? All he really wanted was to finally free himself from his father's control, and she was a means to an end in that regard. He wanted her to stop hiding things from him, and he wanted them to get along, at the very least they could be friends. “I feel like everything's a trap, like I’m going to do something wrong without even realizing it…” She trailed off as her fingers left his forearm, and he tried his best not to flinch when he felt her fingertips brush his forehead, probably smoothing back one of his unruly curls. “I just...I wish we could just say what we’re actually thinking or feeling instead of worrying about being socially acceptable.” The words were followed by the bed bouncing slightly as Chloe flopped back down against the mattress.

For a moment Lucifer thought that she’d finished saying the things she wanted, but she proved him wrong when she spoke up a moment later, “I guess I should probably start, huh?” Silence lapsed on as he felt her shift under the blankets, the soft rustling of fabric was the only noise filling the room. “I’m scared of you,” Chloe’s admission was whispered, and Lucifer wanted to believe that he heard her wrong, but he knew better than that. She was being honest with him. She feared him. “I mean…” She trailed off, swallowing thickly before she continued, “Dear God, do you have any idea how terrifying it is to know that someone else gets to control the rest of your life? Do you have any idea how scary it is to know that you’re at someone else’s mercy? To know that they could do literally anything to you and you couldn’t really stop them? And that nobody else cares what they do to you?” He swallowed at her words, because he did know. If anything, he knew all too well. The guilt that followed her admission was heavy, a weight that threatened to crush him. He’d never wanted someone to feel about him the same way as he felt about his father. He’d never wanted to be anything like the God. But here he was, and there she was, and reality was far from perfect. “It’s horrible. I hate it.” She growled, her voice dying away as silence filled the air.

“I don’t even know what to make of you.” The roughly sighed words died away quickly when Chloe drew in a rough breath. “One moment you're nice and the next moment your not, and I feel like I’m walking on eggshells.” Chloe’s voice held a note of something that almost sounded like desperation as she spoke a little louder. “I just wish that you would tell me what you want from me, what I’m supposed to do, how I’m supposed to act; because I...I don’t want to make you angry.” The last few words grew quieter as she took a moment, the blankets rustling as she shifted under them. “I don’t want to get hurt.” The statement was whispered, and Lucifer blinked his eyes open at the words, glancing over only to find that Chloe’s back was turned towards him. 

“I think that maybe in the future, maybe I could like you, maybe I could like you a lot…” Lucifer swallowed at the simple words, listening intently as she continued, “But...right now...right now I’m just trying to figure out where I fit in here, what you want from me…” Chloe trailed off, a long beat of quiet filling the room before she softly added, “Who I’m supposed to be.”

Somewhere on the street a few cars honked at each other, the white noise the only thing filling the air before Chloe spoke up once more, “I’m not just scared of you though…” Lucifer could hear her swallow shortly after her voice trailed off, and when she started to roll back over to face him he quickly closed his eyes, knowing that if she knew he was awake she wouldn’t continue. “I’m mad at you too.” The words were muttered the moment Chloe stopped shifting, and it took more concentration than Lucifer expected to keep his expression neutral. “I’m mad at _all_ of you.” The statement was almost growled as she immediately continued, “You Alphas, you think that you can do whatever you want to us, like we’re not even human or something.”

“You treat us like we’re different, but we’re not,” the anger in Chloe’s voice died away as her tone grew much more emotional, “None of us picked this. _I_ didn’t _want_ this.” It almost sounded like she was on the brink of an emotional breakdown as she continued, “I just want someone to care, Lucifer.” The second time his name rolled off of her tongue it was no longer a prayer of praise, of worship; now it was one of those broken, desperate prayers that cried out for mercy, for a miracle. But no one who had ever prayed to him seemed to understand that he wasn’t an angel of miracles, that he was just as lost in this universe as they were. “Is that too much to ask?” 

Lucifer remained quiet until he heard her draw in a ragged breath that sounded awfully wet. “No.” The moment the single syllable broke the silence he felt Chloe tense beside him, no movement at all coming from the Omega as she turned into a statue. “It’s not too much to ask,” Lucifer murmured as he blinked, staring up at the ceiling for a moment before he glanced over at her. It hurt to admit that she looked terrified, and she probably was considering everything she’d just told him.

“You’re awake?” The words were barely even breathed, and Lucifer quickly decided that perhaps the best course of action at the moment would be not to move; to let her adjust to the realization that he’d heard things she hadn’t wanted him to hear while he remained as unthreatening as possible.

“I’m a light sleeper, and you weren’t exactly being quiet,” Lucifer answered softly, quickly noticing the way her eyes shined too bright in the morning sun, unshed tears swimming just out of reach.

“How much did you hear?” The question was timid, and Lucifer pursed his lips into a thin line as he considered answering for a moment before quickly deciding against it. He slowly sat up, shifting slightly so he could face her better, the brief flicker of insecurity that crossed her face made him wonder for a moment if there was a way to get someone to stop fearing you. After all, he was the Devil, he'd only ever stirred fear, he'd never banished it. 

“Do you really want to know who you’re supposed to be?” He questioned quietly, almost as though he was talking to a wounded and frightened animal. 

“Maybe…” The simple word was breathed, almost silent, and yet it still waivered sightly. 

“Yourself,” Lucifer’s answer was simple, and he hoped that his sincerity showed through the words, “You’re supposed to be yourself.”

##### \---///---

Chloe tried to ignore the way her still damp hair was clinging to her bare skin as she toweled off. Other than Lucifer apparently hearing some of her confession this morning, she still wasn’t sure exactly how much, it had been a fairly normal start to the day. All he’d done was told her to be herself before he left the bed, showering for a good fifteen minutes before he emerged from the bathroom clad in his robe. He’d seemed surprised to find that she hadn’t moved from her spot, suggesting breakfast before gesturing her towards the kitchen. She’d been a bit perplexed when he pulled out a chair for her, letting her sit down while he went about making omelets. She wanted to ask him if he needed help, but she’d been too ashamed to open her mouth; part of her had been anticipating his wrath the whole time, but it never came.

She’d only decided to speak up once she was finished with her food, a quick ‘ _May I be excused?_ ’, which had been immediately followed by a, ‘ _Certainly_ ’. She’d decided to shower after that, hoping that the hot rivulets of water would help relax her muscles, clear her mind; her hopes had unfortunately been in vain. Even after standing under the steamy stream of water until her body numbed from the scalding heat, she still couldn't calm her mind. Part of her kept trying to remember that last night he’d said that he wouldn’t punish her for speaking her mind, but the other part, the part that had been conditioned to be a ‘good little Omega’ for the last five years, could only imagine what punishment awaited her. 

Chloe let out a long sigh as she wrapped the towel around her torso, glancing up at her reflection, distorted by the water vapor that clung to the mirror like fresh snow on a sidewalk; not that it mattered, she didn’t recognize the person in the mirror these days anyway. 

When Chloe pulled the bathroom door open she glanced around for a second, checking to make sure that the coast was clear before quickly making her way into the closet, flicking on the light as she went. The closet was far fuller now, the clothes that Jana had picked for her now lining her side of the closet along with a few of her favorites that she hadn’t had the heart to toss out even after Lucifer had grabbed her some ‘more fitting attire’. She took a moment before selecting a bright turquoise shirt and tossing it onto the island counter that took up the center of the small room, her eyes drifting down from the polished marble countertop and landing on the rows of drawers beneath the slab. 

For a moment she wondered what the drawers on Lucifer’s side of the closet held, if it would just be socks and undergarments or if there would be something else hiding in there, something that might help her figure out the damn man. It seemed like no matter how hard she tried to figure him out, he remained an enigma; his views weren’t traditional, his hot and cold personality threw her off balance more often than not, and he seemed oddly out of his element whenever they spent more than a few minutes in each others presence. 

Before her better judgment could dissuade her from the idea she was walking around the island, pulling open the topmost drawer on his side, only revealing row after row of perfectly folded pocket squares. She pursed her lips into a thin line as she stared at the small squares of fabric, a long moment passing before she realized that other than the occasional white one, each one was a darker color; navy, red, black, purple, and more were all present, but there were no bright splashes of yellow, no muted pastel shades. She’d label is as odd if it wasn’t for the fact that his suits seemed to follow the same rule, he only had one white suit hanging up, and it didn’t appear as though it got nearly as much wear as the others. She pursed her lips into a thin line, grabbing the handle of the drawer to slide it shut when the gentle rap of bone against wood rang through the closet, drawing her gaze up to the man standing in the threshold of the room.

It was odd to see Lucifer in anything other than a suit, instead of perfectly pressed fabric he wore a black leather jacket, a dark v-neck, and black denim jeans. His eyes flicked down to the open drawer a moment before his voice broke the silence, “Find what you’re looking for?”

Chloe moved away from the island slightly as he stepped into the room, her nerves running on high alert now that he’d caught her deliberately snooping through his things. “I’m sorry, Alpha,” Chloe quickly offered as he closed the last remaining distance between them, glancing down at the open drawer of pocket squares before she added, “I -”

“It’s alright,” Lucifer cut her off before she could defend herself, his voice surprisingly calm as he reached out and slid the drawer shut. “What were you doing?” The question was far more curious than it was judging, and perhaps it would have soothed her nerves if it wasn’t for the fact that she was standing before her Alpha in nothing more than a bath towel. 

“I was just trying to figure it out,” Chloe offered as she wrung her hands together in an attempt to dissipate some of the nervous energy thrumming through her veins. 

“Figure what out?” The question was pressing as he stepped closer, leaving only a few mere inches of space between them. 

“You.” The word was barely muttered, yet it still hung in the air like a weight. 

Seconds ticked on as silence filled the room before Lucifer made a soft humming noise, “Seems like we’re both in the same boat then.” The simple reply caught Chloe off guard, and some treacherously hopeful part of her dared to think that perhaps he wouldn’t scold her for her behavior. He glanced away a moment later, his eyes settling on the sheer, short sleeved shirt she’d tossed on the counter only moments ago, before he spoke up, “I’d suggest you wear something a little warmer.”

The simple statement caught her slightly off guard, and she relaxed slightly at the realization that if he hadn’t snapped at her yet he probably wasn’t going to. “Are we going somewhere?”

“We are.” Lucifer’s answer was concise as he glanced back over at her. 

“May I ask where?”

“The beach.” The answer was nothing like what Chloe had been expecting, and her mouth fell open slightly at the admission.

“The…” She trailed off for a moment, shaking her head softly before regaining her voice, “The beach?”

“Why do you sound so shocked?” Lucifer questioned skeptically, “We live in LA, the beach is fifteen minutes away.”

“I just, I haven’t seen the beach since I was a child...with my dad,” Chloe admitted softly, her gaze drifting down to the floor as she tried to push the hazy memories of the man with short-cropped golden hair and a warm smile from her mind. She swallowed thickly as she glanced back up at Lucifer, his expression more than proof enough that he’d caught onto the fact that something was wrong, and she silently prayed that he wouldn’t press the topic; it wasn’t a discussion she wanted to have at the moment. 

“Well, we’re going,” Lucifer stated simply, and Chloe practically let out a sigh of relief at his choice to let the subject of her family rest. “Get dressed.” The order was succinct as he turned away, making his way out the closet without a word more. Chloe stood there for a moment longer before she managed to spur herself back into motion, quickly hanging the short-sleeved shirt back up and grabbing the cream-colored sweater she’d worn the first time she’d met her Alpha. The moment she slipped the well-worn garment on over her head she fingered the crudely stitched up hem on the sleeve, a reminder that broken things could be fixed as long as someone was willing to put in the care and effort to repair them. 

She slipped on one of the dark pairs on jeans Jana had picked out for her, before grabbing a pair of sandals that she’d had for years now. For a moment she debated blow drying her hair, but if she would be going somewhere with Lucifer in the convertible there would be no point, so instead, she simply made her way into the living room. The moment she stepped into the room Lucifer’s eyes roamed over her for a second, but seemed appeased with what she’d chosen because he simply gestured towards the elevator, following behind her as she passed him. 

It took a long moment for the doors to slide open after she pushed the call button, and when Lucifer got inside after her he pushed the button for the ground floor. The ride down was silent, and when the doors slid open Lucifer stepped out first, using the supply room exit to enter the parking garage. Chloe got into the sleek, black convertible after he did; sitting down and buckling up as the car rumbled to life. When they pulled out of the parking garage Chloe quickly noticed the sheen of clouds that covered the sun, the sky overcast with the looming threat of spring rain. 

Block after block passed with nothing more than the soft drone of music, the wind cutting through her thick sweater with ease and tousling her hair. When the car came to a stop at a red light she glanced over at the Alpha sitting beside her, drawing in a breath as she summoned the courage to break the silence. “Lucifer.” His name still felt foreign on her tongue, like some powerful thing that she was abusing with each incantation. He glanced over at his name, staring at her for a long moment before she continued, “How old are you?”

He remained silent for a few lingering seconds after she posed her question, finally answering as he returned his attention to the road, and the light which had just turned green, “I’m ancient.”

Chloe rolled her eyes at the answer, part of her wondering why she even bothered asking in the first place. “That’s not an answer.”

“How old do you think I am?” Lucifer asked, glancing over at her for a brief second before returning his attention to the road. 

“I don’t know,” Chloe sighed. If she knew she wouldn’t be asking. He didn’t look particularly old, maybe in his mid-to-late-twenties, but he was far too well established to be so young. “Early thirties?” She guessed lamely, shrugging with the words.

“Let’s go with that then.” He replied simply, and Chloe pursed her lips into a thin line at the way he was avoiding answering the simple question. Didn’t she have a right to know his age? She was his Omega after all. “How old are you?” He questioned curiously, and Chloe pursed her lips into a thin line at his inquiry.

“I’m ancient.” She muttered snarkily, giving him a taste of his own medicine for once.

Lucifer snorted at her answer, shaking his head as he replied, “No, you’re not.”

“How old do you think I am?” Chloe questioned, watching as a smile pulled at the corner of his mouth for a moment as the car slowed to a stop at another light. 

“To be honest, you look like your sixteen,” Lucifer answered as he looked over at her, his smile fading as he spoke, his eyes roaming over her body before he added, “I’m hoping that it’s somewhere closer to twenty, though. I feel like having sex with a sixteen-year-old would be a bit immoral.” Chloe swallowed at the words, it wasn’t like she was living under the delusion that they wouldn’t have sex, she was well aware of what would inevitably happen, but it was different hearing the words straight from his mouth like that.

“I’m eighteen,” Chloe answered, watching as Lucifer’s expression soured slightly, growing darker as his eyes drifted down to the center console of the car. “What?” She asked after a beat of silence, nervousness eating away at her gut at the thought that she’d done something wrong just by not being born at the right time. 

“You’re just…” Lucifer trailed off with a hefty sigh, shaking his head as he muttered, “So young.”

“I’m legal.” She defended half-heartedly, she’d been legal for the last five years; everyone knew that an Omega was free game from the moment they first presented, she was lucky that Malcolm hadn’t sold her off at thirteen. 

“Legalities are bullshit,” Lucifer bit back, his voice harsher than she expected, making her flinch back slightly. “I’ve seen legal eleven-year-olds, legal doesn’t mean right.” He growled turning his focus back to the road as he pulled forward. 

Nearly a minute of silence lapsed on before Chloe grumbled, “Yeah, well, sorry for not living up to your expectations.” She was tired of always letting people down, especially when it involved things she had no control over, it wasn’t like she could change her age on a whim. 

“Chloe,” Lucifer sighed, running a hand through his hair before returning it to the steering wheel. “You’ve exceeded my expectations.” The words were gentle, and they caught Chloe off guard as she pulled her gaze back over to the man, watching his jaw tick for a second before he continued, “I just can’t help but feel a little predatory, like I’m taking advantage.”

“You really feel like that?”

“How could I not?” Lucifer answered, immediately adding, “You’re barely an adult.”

“I’ve just...never met an alpha with a conscience before,” Chloe answered his question softly, swallowing at his words, at the thought that maybe he was more human than she ever expected. “So, are you really not going to tell me how old you are?” She asked, pressing the subject lightly for fear that he would get fed up with the repetitive question. 

“I’m immortal,” Lucifer replied simply, no hint of falsity in his voice even though his words were obviously a lie.

“Seriously,” Chloe muttered, her tone sarcastic and biting.

“That’s the truth. I’m immortal,” Lucifer reiterated, quickly continuing, “I can’t tell you how old I am because I genuinely don’t know anymore.”

“So what? You and your family are vampires or something?” Chloe asked sarcastically, drawing a soft chuckle from the man as he shook his head. 

“Or something.” He answered softly, his smile fading as he spoke. 

“Whatever,” Chloe sighed, rolling her eyes as she glanced away, staring at the expanse of the ocean that ran parallel to the road.

“I'm the Devil.” The words were simple, and his voice held no hint of doubt as he said them; but Chloe only glanced back over at him in disbelief, her eyebrows drawing together as she stared at him for a long moment. 

“The Devil...like, from the Bible?” She questioned skeptically, watching as he nodded at her words.

“That's the one,” Lucifer replied and Chloe barked out a rough laugh at his audacity. 

“Bullshit!” She exclaimed, a soft chuckle escaping her as she shook her head. How dumb did he think she was? Yeah, his name was Lucifer, that didn’t make him the _literal_ Devil though. 

“I can't force you to believe me, but that is the truth,” Lucifer’s response was oddly collected, almost as though he was used to the reaction.

“No,” Chloe stated as she shook her head, the car jostling her slightly as they pulled off the main road and into a mostly empty parking lot that sat before the beach. “I don't believe in all that religious crap.” She explained, shaking her head at the ridiculous notion of all-powerful Gods and eternal life. 

“An atheist? How ironic,” Lucifer chuckled as he pulled into a parking spot, cutting the engine before he turned slightly, leaning into her personal space as he stared down at her. “So you're scared then.” The words clearly weren’t meant to be an insult, but the assumption made her bristle all the same. How could she be scared of something she didn’t believe in?

“What, no I'm not scared,” Chloe defended, earning a skeptical yet smug look from Lucifer that spurred her on. “I just think, that given the state of this fucking world that there's no way that there's a God out there. And if there actually is one, he's a God I would never willingly worship.” She explained, trying not to get too worked up as she spoke. Religion had always been a touchy subject for her ever since her parents died, they’d been loyal Christians, and their God certainly hadn’t protected them. 

“And why is that?” Lucifer questioned curiously, and Chloe swallowed as she stared up at him for a long moment.

“Because he's a dick,” Chloe answered seriously, and Lucifer burst into laughter, which only served to rile her up even more. “No, seriously,” Chloe began, reaching out and resting a hand on his forearm to gain his attention before she continued, “Helpless children get inoperable brain cancer, innocent people get killed in the streets and the person who did it gets to walk away free, teenagers get sold off to be raped and tortured just because they're omegas!” Her voice grew louder and raised in pitch as she listed off each atrocity, and Lucifer sobered significantly at her words. “If there is a God, he needs to start _begging me_ for forgiveness.” She growled darkly, blinding rage building inside of her at the thought of some all-powerful being existing and yet doing nothing to fix the state of the world.

“I never realized just how compatible we really are,” Lucifer murmured a few seconds later, some oddly soft expression filling his features as he stared down at her for a long moment. “Come on.” He prompted as he leaned back, opening his door before getting out of the car as he pocketed his keys. 

She followed after him, the salty, metallic tang of seawater in the air dredging up a mountain of memories that she always tried not to dwell on. The sand slipped under her feet, constantly shifting beneath her as she glanced around the beach. It was mostly empty, a few couples walked around holding hands, but with the school year being in session and children being trapped inside all day, it was much slower than it normally would be. The dull roar of waves crashing against each other before lapping against the sand was like music to her ears, and she’d almost forgotten about how much she loved the ocean. It could be tranquil and calming one moment, yet savage and dangerous the next, but no matter what, it was always beautiful. 

When she and Lucifer passed a lone Alpha she was unfortunately pulled from the reverie of her thoughts, the stranger's voice breaking the silence with ease as he came to a stop beside them, “Hey, how much is she going for?”

The words made Chloe’s stomach churn, and she quickly stared down at the golden sand as Lucifer answered, “She's not for sale.” Her Alpha didn’t even slow as he spoke, and she made sure to keep up with his long strides as they passed the stranger. 

“I only want a few hours.” The man replied, and Chloe stepped closer to her Alphas side as she tried to pretend that the stranger's pushiness wasn’t setting her on edge. It was almost as though Lucifer recognized her unease, because he rested a hand between her shoulder blades, the warm weight of it a reassurance in itself. 

“She’s my mate, she’s not for sale,” Lucifer’s voice grew darker as he spoke, a hint of warning laced into the tone.

“I didn't see a mark on her neck.” The stranger protested, and Lucifer came to a stop the second the words were spoken, a growl that was so deep that Chloe felt it more than she heard it emanating from him as he turned slightly, his hand leaving her back as he stared down the insistent Alpha. “Okay, alright, I can take a hint.” Chloe could hear the surrender in the other man’s voice, the reluctance to get into a fight with the larger Alpha. A moment later Lucifer turned back around, continuing towards the water as though nothing had happened. 

Chloe tried to pretend that the whole encounter hadn’t left her with a feeling of unease as Lucifer led them away from the more populated corner of the beach, towards the jagged outcroppings of rock that jutted out from the ocean. He climbed one of the larger outcroppings of rock with ease, and when Chloe lost her balance following after him his hand snapped out with almost inhuman speed, grabbing her by the wrist and righting her with ease. His hand lingered there against her skin for a moment longer than necessary before he pulled away, stepping towards the edge of the rock as he stared out at the endless ocean.

He seemed content with the silence as he seemingly lost himself in his own thoughts, and Chloe found herself staring out onto the expanse of beach. She could still remember the way her father would walk with her along the tide line, the waves lapping at their feet as she collected anything that looked even remotely like a seashell. Things had been so much simpler back then, before the innocence of her childhood had been stripped away year after year; before her parents died, before she became Malcolm’s ward, before she’d presented as an Omega. The memory of her father's booming laugh as he lifted her onto his shoulders when she complained about being tired only served to wrench her heart in two; she swallowed thickly as she pulled her gaze away from the golden sand, her sights settling on the dark figure standing in front of her. 

“Why did you bring me here?” The question sounded far more broken than she meant for it to, and she hoped that he wouldn’t pick up on it, or that he wouldn’t care enough to mention it. 

“I came for myself. The ocean always helps me clear my mind,” Lucifer answered simply, the notion that she was more of an afterthought was bitingly obvious. “I brought you along in an attempt to get a better read on you.” He continued as he turned to face her, something like confusion creasing his brow as he stared at her for a long moment. 

“I…” Chloe trailed off as she tried to figure out how to respond, shaking her head as her mouth fell open. “You can just ask me stuff, you know.” 

“Actions and reactions will always speak louder than words,” Lucifer muttered, his gaze flicking down to the dark rock under their feet. “Let's try this again,” he sighed heavily as he glanced back up at her, stepping forward as he spoke, “What do you desire more than anything in this life?”

“That again?” Chloe shook her head as he came closer, his dark eyes boring into her own almost unnervingly. 

“Come on, tell me.” He prompted as he pressed forward, making her step back once he pushed his way past her comfort zone. 

“What are you doing?” Chloe questioned as she continued trying to put a few inches of space between herself and him, but he didn’t seem to get the hint because for each step she took back he only took another one forward. 

“You know you want to,” Lucifer’s voice took on an almost sultry undertone as her back brushed against the jagged stone outcropping that stretched towards the heavens. The feeling of the rock digging into her flesh reminded her of the last time an Alpha had her backed into a corner, and the pain that followed shortly thereafter.

“Please, don't do this,” Chloe breathed as Lucifer pressed closer, his chest practically brushing against hers as her heart jackhammered in her chest. 

His facade crumbled at her request, concern lacing across his features for a moment as he stared down at her. “What's wrong?” The question sounded genuine, and Chloe swallowed as she tried to compose herself enough to form words. 

“I...could you just...back off a little bit, please.” She requested, managing to stutter her way through the simple sentence. Lucifer gave her a weird look at the question, but acquiesced to her wishes and stepped back nonetheless. She drew in a long, shuddering breath, the crisp saltiness of the ocean clearing her mind as she tried to remind herself that Lucifer wasn’t Alpha Cutter, if he wanted to do something like that to her he would have done so yesterday, or even the day before. 

“Why are you different?” His question sounded genuinely concerned, but Chloe didn’t even have time to think of a response before a shrill ping broke the silence, a scowl crossing her Alphas face as he quickly pulled a cell phone from his pocket. He tapped on the screen a few times, his scowl only deepening before he let out a long-suffering sigh as he shoved the small device back in his jacket, “We should get going.” The words sounded reluctant, and she had a feeling that the only reason they were leaving was because of whatever he’d just read on his phone. 

Chloe simply nodded at his words, not wanting to admit that after the miniature panic attack she’d just had she wasn’t to keen on the idea of staying out much longer than necessary anyway. When Lucifer turned away and began making his way back towards the parking lot she let him put a few paces of distance between the two of them before following after him. She scrambled down from the rocky outcropping with much less grace than he managed, and as they picked their way back across the beach she quickly noticed that most of the people who had been present when they arrived had left, probably hoping to escape the threatening storm that was looming in the ever darkening clouds above. 

Lucifer slowed to a stop beside her, and she paused as she glanced over at him, following his line of sight to a stocky, bald, dark-skinned man who stood a few hundred feet away. It was impossible to make out any defining facial characteristics from this far away, but clearly Lucifer recognized the man, because he stepped away a short moment later with the simple order of, “Wait right here, I'll be back in a moment.”

Chloe watched as Lucifer approached the man, easily noticing the way his posture turned more defensive and looming the closer he got. She let out a long sigh as she turned to face the ocean, stepping closer to the tide until the waves nearly lapped at her feet. Whoever the strange man was her Alpha seemed to know him quite well, and as the minutes dragged on she found herself glancing over her shoulder to make sure that they were both still there every so often. When an icy wave stretched further than its brothers, lapping at her toes, she grimaced as she stepped back; normally she wouldn’t mind, but the freezing water only served as a reminder that the clouds overhead were only growing more tumultuous by the minute.

“What’s a sweet little thing like you doing in a place like this?” The strange, masculine voice caught her entirely off guard, and she flinched back from the stranger. She hadn’t even noticed him approach until just now, and she swallowed thickly as he closed the last few feet of distance between the two of them. When she drew in a breath she quickly noticed that he was an Alpha, it clung to his scent. 

“I have a mate, Alpha,” Chloe offered as she focused on the sand beneath her feet, silently praying that Lucifer would wrap up whatever conversation he was having before this Alpha decided to get any more blatant with his come-ons. 

“Well I sure don't see a mark on your pretty little neck.” The man replied, stopping a few inches away from her. “You must not matter that much to your Alpha if he's not willing to bond with you.” Chloe bit back the retort that the only reason she wasn’t bonded was because her Alpha hadn’t had the opportunity to do so yet, but she knew better than to get mouthy with the stranger. “You'd be better off with me, I'd bond with you, and you know the kind of things Alphas do to Omegas that aren't bonded.” The words made Chloe glare at the sand for a long moment, silently wondering what he meant by that.

“I…” Chloe trailed off, shaking her head as she quickly regained her bearings, “You need to leave, Alpha.” She hoped that he would listen, if Lucifer came back over when he was here it probably wouldn’t be good for the stranger. She still didn’t know her Alpha particularly well, but he seemed to be really protective, she doubted he’d take kindly to the other man’s unwanted advances. 

“You've got a fucking mouth on you.” The words were spoken with such a light tone that for a second Chloe thought she’d misheard him, but when she glanced up at the man, getting a quick glimpse of the dangerous expression he wore she knew that she’d heard him correctly. “I think someone needs to put you back in your place.” Chloe quickly stepped backwards at the threatening words, fully intending to find her way back to her Alphas side before anything could happen; but nervousness made her clumsy, and when she tripped over her own feet, her back hitting the sand with enough force to knock the wind out of her, the stranger took no time to descend upon her, pinning her down against the ground. 

“Get off!” Chloe snarled, struggling against the grip of his hands on her arms as she tried to ignore the rapidly mounting panic growing inside of herself. “Lucifer!” She shouted as she jammed her knee into the strangers gut, earning a satisfying grunt. “Lucif-”

She was cut off when he clamped his free hand down on her mouth, his voice a harsh growl as he spoke up, “If you don't struggle it won't hurt as much.” He pulled his hand away a moment later, but before Chloe could even draw in a breath to make a sound he’d grabbed a pocket knife from his jeans, a metallic clicking noise filling the air as he flicked it open. The sight was enough to make Chloe still from fear alone, even Alpha Cutter hadn’t threatened her with a weapon, and she knew how badly that turned out in the end.

One moment the crushing weight of the stranger was practically suffocating her, but the next it wasn’t even there; a muffled curse filling the air a moment before a cry pierced the air, a sickeningly wet pop ringing in her ears as she struggled to force herself into a sitting position. She wasn’t sure if it was shock or something else that made it so hard to move, so hard to focus, but when she finally managed to force herself to sit up she noticed the dark red pools of blood staining the once golden sand; the Alpha who had once seemed so powerful crumpled on the ground beside her, his pocket knife protruding from his leg, or more specifically, his knee. 

She hadn’t even realized Lucifer was there until he stepped over her, seemingly more concerned with the stranger than with her state of wellbeing. A muffled string of profanities left the strangers mouth as Lucifer bent down beside him, his knees digging into the sand as he pressed the man down, the dull thud of flesh and bone striking each other filling the air over and over again as the muffled profanities slowly turned into muffled pleas. 

“L-lucifer,” Chloe breathed as she managed to stand up, her legs shaking slightly as she stepped towards the two Alphas. She wasn’t prepared for the puddle of blood that wept from the knife wound, the bright smear of blood on the mans face, and she was pretty sure there was a tooth or two lying in the sand, but she tried not to focus on it enough to be able to tell for certain. “Stop,” Chloe pleaded, but her request fell on deaf ears as Lucifer landed another solid punch on the man's cheekbone, only serving to split the skin there even deeper. 

Chloe let out a ragged breath at the sight, blood staining her Alphas knuckles as he literally destroyed the man beneath him. Chloe wanted to retreat, to run back to the convertible and pretend that none of this had ever happened. She was fairly certain that her Alpha had gone feral, but she’d never seen it happen to anyone else to be able to tell for certain. She had to admit that she was terrified, but regardless of her fear she reached out, resting a hand on his shoulder as she spoke up, “Lucifer.” He paused at the second incantation of his name, and Chloe drew in a shuddering breath before continuing, “Please, don't.”

Only Lucifer’s ragged breathing and the pitiful whimpers from the man beneath him filled the air as he dropped his fist, his hand curling into the sand beneath him as he let out a rough breath. “He could have killed you,” the words were dark, looming, and Chloe knew that he was right; but if Lucifer kept going he was going to kill the man, that much was obvious. 

“I know, but please, don't do this,” Chloe pleaded, and at first Lucifer didn’t respond. It took a few lingering seconds for him to release the grip he held on the other man's shirt, finding his way to his feet with ease, his presence looming beside her in a way it never had before. 

“Get up.” The order was threatening, and when the man didn’t comply in a timely manner Lucifer’s foot found his ribcage with a harsh kick, only serving to make the man cough up blood onto the sand. “I said get up.” The roughly growled words made Chloe shiver, her blood running cold in her veins as she watched the stranger struggle to right himself. At least the effort seemed to appease Lucifer as her Alpha leaned down, grabbing a fistful of the man’s shirt before hauling him to his feet forcibly.

“The _only_ reason you're still breathing is because she doesn't want you dead,” Lucifer growled as he pointed at her, and she swallowed at his words. Would he really have killed the man if she hadn’t stopped him? “So every morning when you wake up I want you to remember that an _Omega_ saved your life.” He added, his hand drifting back down to his side as he continued, “You're lucky that she's better than you.” Only the ragged pants of breath from the stranger filled the air for a few moments, Lucifer’s voice barking an order that _dared_ to be disobeyed, “Now apologize.”

“I'm sorry.” The words sounded almost gurgled, and Chloe wouldn’t be surprised if the man had a punctured lung.

“Apologize to _her_ ,” Lucifer snarled, and the man’s eyes found her own for a long moment, Chloe hadn’t even realized that they were hazel until just now. 

“I…” He paused to cough up more blood, another ragged, rattling breath escaping him before he continued, “I'm sorry.” The two words sounded desperate, broken, and Chloe winced at them as Lucifer let go of the man’s shirt, letting him crumple against the sand in a heap. 

Chloe probably should have flinched back from Lucifer’s touch when he rested a hand on her shoulder, pulling her away from the man as he made his way towards the parking lot with long, determined strides. She hadn’t even noticed that he’d taken off his leather jacket until she found it draped over her own shoulders, and she didn’t know why, but the smokey, minty scent that clung to it almost sort of soothed her. Her muddled thoughts slowly managed to clear the closer they drew to the parking lot, and the first words out of her mouth weren’t ‘thank you’ or ‘I’m glad you saved me’, they were, “Is he going to live?”

“Do you have any idea what he was going to do to you?” Lucifer questioned roughly, something that sounded almost desperate laced in his voice as he spoke. Chloe simply nodded at the question, she knew that he was probably going to rape her, or kill her, or maybe even both. “Why do you care?” His next question was far more difficult to answer, because Chloe didn’t have an answer. She shouldn’t care. But he was still a human too, even if he was a bad one. Was his life less sacred because of his actions? Yes, he deserved to be punished, but the death penalty...she didn’t want that for anyone, especially if the blood would be on her Alphas hands. A moment passed in silence before Lucifer darkly muttered, “He’ll live if he gets himself to a doctor in the next hour or so.”

Chloe remained silent as they approached the convertible, sliding into the black leather seat when Lucifer opened the passenger door for her. And when he got in on the driver's side he wasted no time jamming the key into the ignition and peeling out of the parking lot. Chloe was silent for most of the drive home, her eyes lingering on the blood staining Lucifer’s knuckles. She only managed to find her voice when they were a few blocks away from Lux, “Lucifer.” His name felt different on her tongue now, far more dangerous. “That Alpha said something an-”

“Don’t believe anything that man said, he’s clearly not a good judge of character,” Lucifer cut her off before she could finish, and for a moment she considered redacting the question she’d tried to ask; but no, she needed to know. 

“What do Alphas do to Omegas that aren’t bonded?” The moment the question broke the silence she could practically feel Lucifer’s mood darken even further, his hands tightening around the steering wheel as he drew in a long, controlled breath.

“Ignorance is bliss, Chloe.” The answer was an evasion, and the thought that Lucifer knew and wouldn’t tell her set her on edge. “Don’t ask questions that you don’t want answers to.” He added softly, and Chloe shook her head at the response. 

“I think I deserve to know,” Chloe replied, her voice resolute. 

“And I think, that it’s in your best interest that we don’t broach that subject at the moment,” Lucifer’s voice was steely with determination as he spoke, and Chloe could tell that he wasn’t going to enlighten her, regardless of how much she pushed him for the answer. “Not after what you just went through.”

“So you’re withholding the information from me.” Her voice grew almost indignant as she spoke. She had a right to know, she was an Omega, and she shouldn’t be kept in the dark like this. 

“For now. Yes.” Lucifer’s answer was succinct, and Chloe let out a rough breath that was almost a growl in response. Almost a minute of silence dragged on before Lucifer spoke up once more, “Are you alright?” 

Chloe could hear the concern in his voice, she could tell that he genuinely wanted to know; but she didn’t want to admit that she wasn’t alright, that _nothing_ was alright, so instead of being honest she decided to deflect his questions just like he did with hers. “I’m still a virgin.” The words were biting, and Lucifer scowled at the answer, his hands tightening even further on the steering wheel, his skin drawn tight over his bruising knuckles. 

“That’s not what I asked.” He growled darkly, and Chloe pursed her lips into a thin line as she buried herself deeper into the warmth of his jacket. 

“I’ll be fine, Alpha,” Chloe answered a moment later, still not answering his question but at least appeasing him for the time being. Silence lapsed on once more, and as the tension slowly drained from her body she found herself feeling a little guilty for snapping at him so quickly. “Thank you, for saving me,” Chloe offered quietly, her voice threatening to break over the words if she spoke any louder. She didn’t want to imagine what would have happened if Lucifer hadn’t been there, if he hadn’t stepped in when he had; and even though she didn’t agree with how far he went, she still had to thank him for her safety. 

Lucifer let out a long sigh at her words, shaking his head softly before his own quiet response broke the silence, “Don’t thank me for that.”

##### \---///---

The soft patter of rain on the roof and balcony was soothing, and it almost pulled her to sleep more times than she cared to count, but she refused to lay down despite how tired she was. She was still shaken up from what happened earlier, even if she tried not to show it. When they got back home Lucifer had asked her if she wanted company, if there was anything he could do for her; but she had refused both of his offers, and he’d reluctantly admitted that Lux had some pressing matters that he needed to attend to. He’d left after that, and she’d retreated into the shower, hoping, once again in vain, that the water would cleanse her of her memories.

After that she’d changed into an old pair of pajamas, grabbed the thick comforter off of the bed and nestled into a chair, staring out of the windows at the rain that had been incessantly falling ever since she got home. She kept trying not to imagine what would have happened if Lucifer hadn’t saved her, but it was impossible not to. What if’s swirled through her mind non-stop until she swore it was going to threaten her sanity. And that wasn’t all, she kept reliving the moment over and over again, watching the predatory grace Lucifer moved with as he made sure his wrath was felt, the sight of blood staining sand making her stomach spin. It was laughable, the thought that she’d been scared of Lucifer before; because now, after seeing how easily he could destroy another Alpha, she didn’t even want to imagine what he could do to her. 

When the elevator door pinged behind her she didn’t have to look to know who it was. She drew in a deep breath and summoned her courage as she stood up. “Lucifer.” Her voice broke the silence as she turned to face him, catching a quick glimpse of his surprised expression as he slowed to a stop beside the behemoth of a black piano. 

“You’re still awake?” His voice was tinged with surprise as he spoke, and for a moment Chloe wondered exactly how late it was. 

“Obviously.” She muttered as she closed the distance between them with each step. “Look, I just…” Chloe trailed off as she wrung her hands together, trying to think of the best way to phrase her next words. “You’ve been really good to me, better than I expected to be honest, and I don’t know what to do but I feel like I need to thank you somehow.” She explained as she looked up at him, watching as his expression turned almost confused as he stared down at her. 

“Thank me for what?” His question sounded genuinely unsure, and really, she wasn’t entirely sure exactly what she was thanking him for either; it was a mix of things, she supposed. 

“Being so...lenient,” Chloe offered, taking a moment to try and come up with the right word. 

Lucifer scoffed at the response, rolling his eyes as he stepped around her. “You mean treating you like a human?” He questioned, and Chloe swallowed at his question as she turned to watch him grab a glass from the bar.

“Well, yeah.” She answered lamely, her eyes drifting down to the floor as she tried to ignore the hot sear of embarrassment. She should have known that this wouldn’t go the way she planned. Lucifer let out a soft hum at her words before gesturing to one of the stools that lined the bar. 

“Sit.” He ordered, and Chloe swallowed nervously before stepping forward, pulling out one of the stools before taking a seat. A moment later Lucifer was placing a glass in front of her, grabbing one of the decanters from the illuminated shelves behind him before filling it with a thin layer of amber liquid. His glass was quickly filled moments later, and as he sat the decanter down and grabbed his own glass he spoke up once more, “Drink.”

Chloe reached out, taking the smooth glass in her hands and turning it around for a moment before lifting it to her lips. She wasn’t exactly sure how to drink this stuff, Lucifer always seemed to just sip at his, but he never poured himself such a small amount before, so instead of taking a sip she tipped her head back and swallowed the mouthful of liquor in one go. It burnt her throat the whole way down, and she wound up coughing as she set the set the glass down harder than she meant to. Lucifer chuckled at her reaction, and as she swallowed again in hopes that it would soothe her throat he took a long sip of his own drink. “This is horrible,” Chloe stated as she pushed the glass away from herself, earning another chuckle from the tall man.

“It’s a bit of an acquired taste, I’ll admit,” Lucifer replied, setting down his glass as he reached for the decanter again. When she realized that he meant to refill her glass she quickly covered it with her hands. 

“Thanks, but pass,” Chloe said when he gave her a quizzical look, and he simply shrugged as he sat the decanter back down, grabbing his glass as he walked behind her. He pulled out the stool beside her, sitting down as he took another sip of his drink. 

“So, Chloe,” Lucifer spoke up as he set his glass down, the blooms of blue and black marring his knuckles illuminated by the soft light from the bar. “Why have you been lying to me?”

The words made Chloe tense, her mouth falling open as she wondered exactly what he meant by the statement. “Wha…” She shook her head as she faltered, quickly speaking up, “I haven’t been ly-”

“Best not bullshit a bullshitter, darling,” Lucifer cut her off simply, and Chloe closed her mouth as she stared at him for a long moment. He wouldn't understand why she hid the truth from him. She barely even knew him, how was she supposed to trust him with a secret that she hadn’t shared with any other person? 

“Would you even give a shit if I told you the truth?” Chloe asked, her voice sober as she stared at him unwaveringly. 

Lucifer nodded at her question, taking a quick sip of his drink before he answered, “I may even give two shits.” The response brought a temporary smile to her face, and she snorted softly as she shook her head, her smile fading as she traced the veins of stone beneath her fingertips. 

“I just…” Chloe shook her head as she trailed off with a sigh. “I’d rather not talk about it, honestly.” She admitted quietly, shrugging before she continued, “It’s over, you can’t change the past.” Silence lingered for a long moment as her fingers left the stone and instead traced the faint pink line where the broken glass had cut her when Alpha Cutter pushed her onto the ground. “Besides, it’s just a little cut.” 

“There were bruises too,” Lucifer stated softly, and Chloe swallowed at the reminder, trying her hardest not to let any unwanted memories slip through the cracks. “Did Malcolm hurt you?” The question was careful, curious, and even though she was loath to admit it, caring. 

“Malcolm didn’t touch me,” Chloe answered a bit harsher that she should have, her voice cracking on the words, and she drew in a ragged breath as she tried to compose herself. 

“You don’t have to touch a person to hurt them,” Lucifer replied, taking another sip of his drink as he stared down at her.

Chloe shook her head softly as she stared back, and finally, one simple question tumbled from her lips, “Why do you care?”

“You’re my Omega, anyone who wrongs you wrongs me,” Lucifer answered seriously, his voice darkening as he continued, “And I’m certainly not in the habit of letting transgressions go unpunished.” Chloe swallowed at the words, something sour building in her gut as she picked at her cuticles. Lucifer must have realized that his words unintentionally affected her, because a moment later he softly added, “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Like what?” Chloe questioned, feigning ignorance as she tried, for the hundredth time today, not to imagine what punishment she would receive from her Alpha was she inevitably stepped too far out of line. 

“Like I was going to harm you,” Lucifer answered carefully, his voice placating and gentle.

Chloe snorted at the words, shaking her head as she drew her gaze up to meet his, silently praying that he wouldn’t notice the excess wetness shining in her eyes. “And why should I trust you?”

Lucifer frowned slightly at the words, lifting his glass and taking a long sip as a bolt of lightning erupted somewhere in the city, the jagged light illuminating the sharp angles of his face for a moment. “You shouldn’t,” Lucifer replied darkly as he set his now empty glass down on the bartop. “You shouldn't trust anyone.” His words were immediately followed by a loud clap of rumbling thunder that made the windows shake as he stood up, the sound dying away as one final, succinct word left his lips, “ _Ever_.”


	7. I'm Fairly Certain She Hates Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the break last chapter! Life got a little crazy. So, here's an update a day early! Thank you so much for all of your comments (if I haven't responded yet I will very shortly)!

Chloe turned over onto her other side for what had to have been the hundredth time in an hour. Normally the rain would help soothe her to sleep, but for some reason, she just couldn’t relax enough to drift off. Maybe it was because of the way Lucifer stormed off after telling her she shouldn’t trust anyone, maybe it was because of the slight guilt that followed his departure, maybe it was because of what happened earlier that day on the beach, or because of the mindless scenarios that had been playing on repeat in her mind ever since then. 

She let out a long sigh as she pulled the blankets up further, staring out of the massive windows at the twinkling city lights, the rain-streaked window making the colors jumble into one swirling mass. She closed her eyes, forcing herself to take deep breaths, hoping that maybe she could manage to get a few hours of sleep before the sun started to peek over the horizon. She’d just started to relax when the sound of the elevator pinging echoed through the house, the knowledge that Lucifer had returned from wherever he always stormed off to made it impossible for her to drift off. 

She could barely hear him chuckle at something as he stepped out of the elevator his shoes tapping on the stone floor with each step, and a half-second later someone else stepped out behind him, the far sharper and far louder click of heels on stone filling the room. “You didn't tell me you were good looking and rich.” A smooth, unfamiliar, and undeniably feminine voice reached Chloe’s ears. She swallowed thickly at the realization that Lucifer had brought someone home, and some small part of her was clinging to the hope that it wasn’t for the reason she thought it was.

“Isn't being humble a virtue or something?” Lucifer questioned, his voice huskier than normal, and Chloe clenched her hands in the blankets as she tried to ignore the sour and uneasy feeling building in her gut. 

“Virtues are overrated.” The words were practically purred, and a few seconds later they were followed up by a surprised gasp and then a sultry chuckle. 

“I couldn't agree more.” Lucifer’s raspy, quiet voice was almost indiscernible it was so soft. A short second later the much louder sound of wetted lips finding each other over and over again filled the silence, and Chloe grit her teeth together as she tried to turn a deaf ear to it. As much as she wanted to, it was impossible to ignore the way something inside of her twisted into knots at the sound, her stomach churning even though she’d felt perfectly fine only a few minutes ago. 

She wasn’t sure how long it went on for; but by the time the sound ebbed, soft pants of breath filling the air; her jaw muscles were tired from clenching so tightly for so long. “So are you going to show me the bedroom?” The question was breathy and playful and it only served to make Chloe’s stomach twist so violently that she thought she was going to be sick. “What's wrong?” A few lingering seconds later the words were uttered, concern tainting the stranger's voice as she spoke.

“I can't.” The roughly sighed words sounded remorseful, longing. “I'm sorry, I certainly want to,” Lucifer’s apology was soft-spoken, sincere, and a long beat of silence lapsed on before the woman spoke up.

“Then why can't you?” The words hung heavy in the air, and Chloe found herself tensing even further as she wondered what his answer was going to be. 

“I have an Omega.” The four quietly murmured words somehow managed to both surprise and soothe her at the same time. Why go through all the trouble of finding someone and bringing them home just to turn them away minutes later? Was he hoping she would still be awake? Was he looking to make her jealous? 

To hurt her? 

Or was it something far simpler? A momentary lapse of judgment, or perhaps, the need to blow off some steam. Chloe wasn’t able to wonder what his motives were for very long, because a second later a soft chuckle was coming from the strange woman. “So?” The single, drawled word sounded unconcerned at his answer, and it made Chloe cringe slightly. She could do without the reminder that while her loyalty was expected, Lucifer could do whatever he pleased and with whomever he pleased. “We can still have a little fun.” Chloe swallowed thickly and the sultry words, part of her expecting him to concede.

“I wish that were true.” Despite the deflated tone tainting the words, there was a certain underlying certainty that silently said he wouldn’t be swayed. “But I can't.” 

A discontented hum filled the silence, quickly followed by the sound of heels clicking against the stone floor. “Too bad, I would've done anything you asked.” The words were civil, even if the stranger's tone was a bit snide; and moments before the soft ding of the elevator doors sliding open filled the air, two simple, boastful words filled the air, “Your loss.” 

Chloe could tell when the stranger was really gone because Lucifer let out a long-suffering sigh before a quiet string of profanities left his lips. She could hear him pace for a long moment before he came to a stop, the quiet sound of a glass being filled with liquid tinkling in the quiet. For a moment she considered getting up, asking him what that was all about, but she decided against it seconds later. It was obvious that he was frustrated, and she didn’t want to press his temper. 

She wasn’t sure how much time passed as she stared out of the windows, listening as Lucifer downed glass after glass of what she could only assume was liquor. By the time he stumbled into the bedroom the first hints of daylight were beginning to tinge the skyline, black giving way to dark purple and navy blue. Lucifer’s presence was like a looming thing in the shadows as he paused for a long moment, and Chloe practically swore that she could feel his gaze burning her through the thick blankets as he let out a rough sigh that was practically a growl. He stepped around the bed a few seconds later, collapsing onto his side of the bed with a soft huff of breath as the mattress bounced beneath her. The thick smell of booze and perfume clung to him, easily masking his natural scent and making Chloe wrinkle her nose in distaste.

As the sun continued its ascent, Chloe still couldn’t find sleep, and she found herself staring at Lucifer’s still form. When the first few rays of morning sun spilled into the room they illuminated the deep maroon smudge of lipstick on Lucifer’s jaw, the sight stirring a myriad of unwanted emotions. She abandoned the bed a few moments later, hoping to put some distance between herself and Lucifer as she stepped out of the room.

She wandered aimlessly into the living room before settling onto the soft leather couch and tucking her legs up under herself. Chloe drew in a long breath as she tried to tamp down all of the unwanted emotions swirling inside of herself. She wasn’t jealous, or at least that’s what she kept telling herself. She had no reason to be jealous. It wasn’t like she actually had any feelings for the man. Right? She shook the thought away grumpily, she shouldn’t have any feelings for him, he’d done nothing to earn her affections.

So why did it hurt so much to know that he sought out someone else? She wanted to blame it on a breach of trust, but she knew better than that; Lucifer had never pledged her his fidelity, and it was common practice for an Alpha to still have relationships even when they had an Omega, or sometimes, more than one Omega. She’d never expected his loyalty, even if she had, perhaps, longed for it. Chloe nestled deeper against the couch, closing her eyes as she let out a long sigh. She was tired of thinking about it, she just wanted to let it go, to forget about it, to pretend it had never happened. 

It seemed as though the sleep deprivation and emotional turmoil combined were enough to finally get her to fall asleep; because one moment she was trying to push the thought of what happened from her mind, and the next she was being jostled from her, thankfully, dreamless slumber. It took a moment to get her bearings about herself as she blearily blinked awake, temporarily thrown off by her surroundings until she remembered that she was in the living room and the circumstances around how she got there in the first place. 

“I'm going out, do you need anything before I leave?” Lucifer’s voice broke over the silence as Chloe sat up, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. When she glanced over at him she noticed that he’d changed, and judging by the way he smelt like himself again, he’d probably showered too. For a split second, she wondered what time it was, but the bright sunlight filtering through the windows made it clear that it was probably closer to midday than it was to morning.

Chloe swallowed thickly as she glanced away from the man, staring at the floor as she answered, “No, thank you.” She was proud of how well she managed at keeping her tone neutral, even though she felt anything but at the moment. 

“You're welcome.” The response was simple, and as Lucifer turned away and approached the elevator she wondered where he was going...or more specifically, who he was going to. She hated to admit that the thought that he could be going out to meet up with some strange woman bothered her more than it ought to. And she sternly reminded herself that it wasn’t her place to concern herself with that sort of thing in the first place. But still. The thought didn’t help alleviate the cold lump that built in her gut the moment the elevator door slid shut behind him, leaving her alone with nothing but her thoughts for company.

##### \---///---

Lucifer lifted the glass of water to his lips as he stared at the short, sturdy Beta sitting across from him. He still didn’t understand why his father stipulated that he go to therapy in the first place. As much as he might wish that it was because his dad finally realized how badly he’d hurt him all those millennia ago, he knew that the idea was truly laughable. No, it was probably for something else. Maybe his old man thought that he actually enjoyed torturing souls in Hell, maybe he thought that he’d ‘raised’ a psychopath that needed to be carefully watched over lest he lay waste to innocent lives.

“So, how have you been this last week?” The simple, cheerful question pulled Lucifer from his dark, brooding thoughts as he swallowed. 

“I've been alright.” He offered as he set the glass back down on the table, offering the man sitting across from him a smile before asking, “You?” 

“I've been good.” The doctor answered simply, and for a moment Lucifer faltered to recall the man's name until his eyes rested on the nameplate on his desk, the words Dr. Faulkner inscribed on metal. “You finally got to take your new Omega home, didn't you?”

Lucifer nodded at the question, leaning back in his seat as he answered, “I did, yes.”

“And?” The doctor pressed, waiting a long moment before adding, “How has that been?”

“I'm not really sure,” Lucifer answered with a shrug, tapping his fingers against his leg as he explained, “I think I'm doing something wrong.”

“What makes you think that?” Lucifer forced himself not to scoff at the question, because really, her actions had only confirmed her distaste for him time and time again. 

“I'm fairly certain she hates me.” His response was met with concern, the doctor's eyebrows drawing together as he wetted his lips and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. 

“Care to elaborate?”

“Well, I know she's scared of me, and I know she isn't exactly my biggest fan either, and I just can't seem to do anything right whenever she's involved,” Lucifer explained simply, hoping that maybe the man sitting across from him would be able to divulge some helpful insight.

“Have you given her a reason to be scared of you?” The question wasn’t damning, but despite that, Lucifer still felt as though he was being interrogated rather than getting things off of his chest. Was this really what therapy was supposed to be like? Because if so, he had to admit he wasn’t a fan. 

“I don’t think so.” He couldn’t recall a reason for her to be so suspicious of him...well, the first time they met he had been a bit gruff, he supposed, but was that really what she was holding against him? It couldn’t be, not after everything good he’d done after that. She’d alluded that someone had hurt her in the past, and if anything, it seemed like maybe she was blaming him for whatever had happened. Not that he was unused to that kind of behavior. Everyone _always_ blamed him for wrongs he never committed. 

“Well, Omegas can be finicky.” The words were nonchalant as the doctor leaned back in his chair, “I’m sure she’ll warm up a bit once she gets to know you.” 

Lucifer pursed his lips into a thin line at the words. Really? That was all he had to offer on the subject? Bloody hell, even Mazikeen could have told him that, and everyone knew that she was no sage when it came to long-term relationships. “I don’t think she’ll ever get to know me, I mean, we can’t even have one conversation without it ending...poorly,” Lucifer explained, hoping that the man would have something legitimate to offer to the conversation for once. 

“Do you know much about her?”

Lucifer shook his head at the question before answering, “No.”

“Have you _tried_ getting to know her?” The doctor questioned, his expression skeptical.

“Well…” Lucifer trailed off, letting out a sigh before he continued, “Not really.” It wasn’t that he wasn’t curious about her. He certainly was. But she was settling in, adjusting, she didn’t need him prodding her any more than he already did. 

“You’re probably going to have to instigate any conversations. You know Omegas aren’t supposed to speak unless spoken to.”

“I told her she didn’t have to follow that rule with me,” Lucifer’s immediate response clearly piqued the man’s interest, his eyes widening as he leaned in slightly.

“Really?”Lucifer nodded at the question, immediately drawing a second from the man, “Why?”

“It seemed oppressive,” Lucifer answered as she glared at the dark grey carpet under his feet for a long moment. “Am I doing something wrong?” He asked as he glanced back up at the Beta, watching the man’s expression falter into confusion for a moment. 

“With your Omega?” Lucifer nodded at the question, and the doctor pursed his lips into a thin line as he shook his head. “There really isn’t anything wrong that you could do.” The man offered simply, before quickly continuing, “Just talk to her, speak your mind.” He must have noticed the somewhat vexed look on Lucifer’s face, because a half-second later he added, “You’re the Alpha, make her listen.” 

A long moment of silence dragged on as Lucifer wondered why the doctor's simple words seemed so wrong. So what if he was an Alpha? It didn’t make him her God. “So, has anything else happened recently?” The question was pressing, and for a moment Lucifer drew a blank.

“My brother’s in town apparently.” He offered before quickly continuing, “Which is odd, he’s here for something I just don’t know what.” From the moment he’d seen Amenadiel on the beach he’d been on high-alert. Of course the feathery buffon hadn’t told him anything though, simply deflecting his questions before oh-so-helpfully pointing out that his Omega was being harassed. “Dad probably sent him to spy on me, make sure I’m following through with my end of the bargain,” Lucifer muttered quietly, the thought only serving to make him tense as he tried to ignore the steely hint of anger growing inside of himself. 

“What kind of deal did you make with your dad?” The question was curious, and for a moment it caught Lucifer by surprise. He’d always figured that his doctor had been in the loop, his father had orchestrated this whole thing after all. “You’ve mentioned it multiple times, but you’ve never really elaborated.”

Lucifer let out a soft huff of breath that was more of a scoff than anything else, tapping his fingers against his thigh as he tried to think of how to put the mess of it all into words. “He said he’d leave me be, let me live my life any way I see fit, release me from any _familial obligations_ he seems to think I have; so long as I meet his ridiculous criteria.” The words grew harsher as he spoke. He shouldn’t have to do any of this in the first place. And he hated himself for agreeing to play a part in his father's games; the God had set him up for failure, just like he had oh so many eons ago; but he’d already tried at defiance, and he knew how well that had turned out. Perhaps playing along and falling into line for once would yield the outcome he desired. 

“Therapy was part of his criteria, yes?” Lucifer nodded at the question, glancing up at the Betas perplexed expression. “Was your Omega part of his criteria?”

“She was.”

“Do you think that maybe she’s gotten the feeling that you only have her around out of obligation? That you wouldn’t want her there if you didn’t _have_ to have her there?” The two questions were quickly followed by a skeptical chuckle from Lucifer as he shook his head. 

“I don’t know why she would, especially after everything I’ve done for her.” He explained, letting out a long sigh before immediately adding, “I mean, just the other day I beat a man within an inch of his life for her.”

“What?” The surprised word practically rang through the small office, some blatantly concerned expression plastered across the doctor’s face as he stared at the Alpha. 

“He assaulted her,” Lucifer answered simply, his voice growing darker as he added, “So I assaulted him.”

“Lucifer,” The Beta ran a hand over his face as the name escaped him in a lofty sigh, “You can’t just go around assaulting people.” Each word was muttered in the same tone that a mother might use when scolding a child, and Lucifer only scoffed and rolled his eyes at the statement. 

“Well I usually have Mazikeen around to take care of the ‘dirty work’ for me, but she wasn’t there, so I made do.” He explained, using his hands to make air quotes as he spoke. 

“No. I mean that it’s illegal.” The doctor practically growled, clearly annoyed with Lucifer’s response. 

“You humans and your laws,” Lucifer muttered, some mixture of a scoff and a chuckle escaping him as he shook his head, and before he could get another word out the Beta was speaking up once more. 

“Do you not realize that if you break the law there’s punishment?” The words were practically shouted, and an air of exasperation tainted each one. “Whoever you hurt, if they wanted to they could hunt you down, file a lawsuit, get you arrested and put in jail.” The doctor continued, flinging the notepad in his lap onto the coffee table sitting between the two of them. “This is serious stuff, Lucifer.” 

Lucifer grit his teeth at the words, at the accusation that _he_ had been the one doing something wrong. “Are you saying that this is my fault?” The words were cool and collected despite the anger simmering just under his skin. “That I shouldn’t have stopped him from harming what is mine?” The doctor shrank back at the hint of a snarl that made each word sound like a threat.

“No, I’m not saying that.” The Beta corrected, his voice far calmer than it had been a few seconds ago as he attempted to de-escalate the situation. 

“Really?” Lucifer growled, his voice incredulous as he lifted a single eyebrow and stared at the man sitting across from him. 

“I’m just saying that maybe what happened was just as much your fault as it was his.” Each word was gentle, but the statement only served to make Lucifer bristle.

“Excuse me?” The dark words held an air of threat, but either the doctor didn’t notice, or he elected to ignore it as he leaned forward and swiped his notepad back up off of the table. 

“Is your Omega marked?” The question was direct, brusque, and it threw Lucifer off for a brief moment.

“Not yet,” Lucifer answered after faltering for a long moment. 

“Did you scent her before you two went out?” The next question was just as to-the-point as its predecessor had been, and Lucifer’s mouth fell open slightly at the inquiry. Everyone knew that scenting a partner was a fairly intimate thing to do, especially when it was a couples first time doing so, he’d often heard it referred to as being just as big of a deal as a first kiss. 

“No.”

“But you were at least there when it happened, right?” The next question came before Lucifer could say anything he wanted to, and he couldn’t help but feel like he was being talked over. 

“Not exactly, bu-”

“I understand that this is frustrating...but Lucifer, you didn’t take any of the proper precautions in the first place.” The doctor cut him off mid-sentence, and it was some mixture of annoyance over the man's behavior, and anger that was stirred by the words that were so calmly uttered, that made him ball his hands into fists, his jaw ticking as he ground his teeth together.

“I shouldn’t have to take any precautions at all!” Lucifer snarled as he stood, and some mixture of fear and caution swamped over the doctors face as he stared up at the Alpha. “What? He’s allowed to just assault people as he pleases because he’s an Alpha and he can do no wrong?”

“I never said that.” The doctor replied, holding out a hand in what was probably supposed to be a soothing gesture, each word that left his lips blatantly placating.

“Didn’t you, though?” Lucifer questioned, his angry tone wavering slightly as he took a step back and shook his head. “Perhaps you should stop trying to push the blame off onto individuals, and instead focus on the system for once, doctor.” He growled as he turned away, ignoring the man’s protests as he quickly closed the distance resting between himself and the door. He may have, admittedly, slammed it shut with a bit more force than was necessary as he left the small office and stepped out into the lobby. 

He pulled his phone from his pocket as he made his way to the main exit, his fingers tapping away at the screen as he pulled up his father's number before managing a short text; _I’m getting a new therapist_.

##### \---///---

Lucifer tapped his foot as he impatiently waited for the elevator to open, trying his best to ignore the Beta woman and her child that kept glancing over at him every other second. He didn’t understand why Frank chose to live in a high-rise condominium building, he assumed it was probably for the security, there were armed guards on duty twenty-four seven in the lobby, after all. When the elevator opened to the twenty-seventh floor he stepped out, grabbing his phone out of his pocket when it buzzed. He made his way to Frank’s doorstep as he opened the new text message from his father, unsurprised to find a short response. _If you must._

He could practically hear the suffering tone his father would drawl the words with, and he rolled his eyes at the response as he pocketed the device and knocked on Franks door. He flipped through the pages of the report his accountant had drawn up as he waited for the door to open, and as time dragged on he grew slightly impatient, lifting his hand to knock one more when the door swung open. The sight of Frank in sweatpants and a t-shirt hit him at the same moment the thick, almost fog-like scent of an Alpha in a rut and an Omega in heat swamped over him. Frank paused for a long moment, an almost dazed expression in place as he looked Lucifer up and down. “Was this today?”

Lucifer chuckled at the question before answering, “It was, yes.” When he drew in another breath he quickly noticed that although Frank had been in a rut earlier he certainly wasn’t now, and judging by how disoriented he was, he’d probably been taking a well-deserved nap before he’d been interrupted. “How have you been faring these last few days?” Lucifer questioned suggestively as he offered the report in his hand to the man.

“I’m exhausted,” Frank sighed as he took the report, flipping through the pages much too quickly to actually read anything. 

“That good?” Lucifer chuckled, drawing a smile from the man as he stepped aside slightly.

“Do you want to come inside?” Frank asked, and Lucifer faltered at the question. He didn’t want to encroach, he knew firsthand how territorial Alphas got when they were in a rut, and even though Frank was clearly himself again, he didn’t want to push his luck. “Candy won’t be getting in the way, she’s sound asleep, and she probably will be for the next day and a half or so,” Frank added after a few seconds, clearly misjudging Lucifer’s hesitancy. When Lucifer stepped inside a moment later Frank asked, “So, how have you been?”

“Good,” Lucifer offered as the front door shut with a quiet thud, lingering in the foyer before Frank stepped past him.

“And uh, your Omega?” The man asked as he opened the door to his office and gestured Lucifer inside. 

“What about her?” The question was obviously guarded, and Frank chuckled at it before answering.

“Well, when do I get to meet her for starters?”

“I’m not sure yet,” Lucifer sighed as he took a seat in the plush leather chair, running a hand through his hair as he tried not to think too much about the answer to Franks question. Chloe barely even tolerated him, he could only imagine all the ways she might accidentally step out of line with Frank. 

“That doesn’t sound very good,” Frank pressed as he stepped around his desk before sitting in the chair opposite of Lucifer.

“Are you always going to be this nosy?” Lucifer questioned, only partially joking. 

“Honestly?” Frank questioned as he sat the report down on his desk and stared back at him, “Probably.” Lucifer chuckled at the answer, his mood lightening for a brief moment; but as Frank continued to stare him down, clearly expecting an elaboration, his mood deflated slightly. 

“Things are complicated right now,” Lucifer offered, shrugging as he spoke, and Franks expression darkened slightly at the answer.

“Is that all you’re gonna give me?” He questioned skeptically, resting his forearms on his desk as he leaned in, “Where are the juicy details?”

Lucifer scoffed at the question, rolling his eyes before answering, “There are no juicy details.”

“Really? You think I’m gonna buy that?” Frank asked, a chuckle tainting his voice as he spoke. “You gotta give me something.” He added a half-second later before immediately continuing, “Do you like her?”

“She’s absolutely infuriating,” Lucifer answered darkly, and Frank seemed taken aback by the answer, surprise written across his face as he leaned back into his chair. 

“Not what I was expecting.” The words were slow, and clearly carefully chosen as Frank looked him up and down as though he was scrutinizing him. 

“Well, you asked,” Lucifer offered shortly, and Franks' eyes narrowed at the answer. Lucifer watched as the older man stood, grabbing the back of his chair before wheeling it around his desk and sitting down much closer to him. “You know I just got out of therapy, I could go without talking about feelings right now,” Lucifer sighed as Frank stared at him for a long moment, something almost fatherly in the man’s gaze.

“Why is she infuriating?” Frank questioned, and Lucifer rolled his eyes in response. 

“She just is, alright?” He answered sharply, hoping that maybe the older Alpha would take the hint, but when Franks expression remained unchanged Lucifer gave in, “She’s obstinate, and prejudiced, and we’re always mad at each other.” The next few words were far more civil, and Frank let out a low hum of understanding as he leaned back in his chair. 

“Maybe you should talk it out.” The suggestion made Lucifer snort, talking it out certainly hadn’t worked before. Why would it be any different this time around? 

“Unlikely.” The single word only drew a look of curiosity from Frank, and Lucifer quickly added, “We’re incapable of carrying out a full-length conversation...a civil one, at least.”

“Does it bother you that she’s stubborn?” Lucifer mulled over the question for a brief moment before he answered.

“Not really.” Frank lifted a single eyebrow at the words, and it was enough to prompt Lucifer to continue, “I mean, yes, it’s annoying, but I’m capable of at least accepting that personality trait.”

“So it’s the prejudiced part,” Frank said, resting his forearms on his thighs as he leaned in closer. “She doesn’t like Alphas?” Lucifer nodded at the question, quickly drawing another from him, “Do you know why?”

“No.” Lucifer answered, letting out a soft sigh before he added, “I mean, she’s alluded that someone's hurt her somehow, but she won’t actually tell me what happened.” Frank nodded at the words, his expression solemn. Silence lapsed on between the two men for a few lingering seconds before Lucifer’s quiet voice broke it, “She had bruises when I first got her.” Frank glanced up at him as he spoke; and even though Lucifer didn’t want to ask, even though he didn’t want someone else to confirm his suspicions, he found himself doing so nonetheless, “Do you think someone abused her?”

“Would it really surprise you if someone had?” Frank’s question made Lucifer purse his lips into a thin line, he’d seen the way Chloe’s guardian had treated her, he doubted that she lived in a particularly loving household before she came into his care. 

“No. It wouldn’t,” Lucifer scowled at the floor as he answered. He didn’t really want to imagine what Chloe might have lived through, he didn’t want to think about the potential years of abuse she’d have to overcome in order to feel anything but hatred towards him. Chances were that he’d need far more than three months to rectify a lifetime of learned prejudices. “I just don’t know what to do anymore; I’ve tried being patient, and kind, and gentle, and it’s just…” Lucifer trailed off with a hefty sigh, rubbing a hand over his face before defeatedly finishing, “not working.” 

“Is she scared or something,” Frank asked curiously and Lucifer nodded.

“And angry, I think.” He added, earning a soft hum of understanding from the older Alpha.

Thick silence lapsed on between the two men for what was probably a minute or two, until eventually, Frank’s voice broke the quiet, “If I were you I’d put her back in her place.” 

The words caught Lucifer entirely by surprise; and his gaze snapped up to Frank as he tried to tell whether or not the man had just told him to fix a past of abuse by only doling out more of it, “What?”

“Not like that,” Frank chuckled, holding out a hand as he corrected Lucifer’s assumption. “I’d call her out on her bullshit, remind her that I’m not the monster hiding under the bed, maybe make mention of how I’m the only thing standing between her and the rest of the world.” 

Lucifer slowly nodded along to Franks' explanation, his gaze settling on the dark carpet before he quietly remarked, “I see.” As Frank reached across his desk and scooped up the report Lucifer found himself wondering if following Franks advice would actually help. He supposed it had a shot at working, but he also felt like there was just as much potential for it to backfire on him. 

It almost sounded like Frank wanted him to remind her that she lived under his mercy, and wasn’t that one of the things she loathed about him so much? The fact that he had a level of control over her own life that she didn’t have. Although perhaps it might not be a bad thing to remind her that there were worse fates out there, even though he was the Devil, he knew quite well that he’d never be capable of some of the evils he’d witnessed humans commit. 

“About this report,” Frank spoke up, drawing Lucifer’s thoughts away from his Omega as he glanced over at the man, “I have a few mutually beneficial ideas.” 

Lucifer smiled at the change of subject, thankful for the chance to push any thoughts he had about Chloe to the back of his mind for a while. “Let’s hear them.”

##### \---///---

Chloe stifled a yawn as she stretched, trying her hardest not to let Lucifer be the first thing she thought about when she woke up, but there was really no point in trying to fool herself. Was there? The last time she’d even seen him was yesterday when he asked her if she needed anything before he left, and after that, the hours ticked by without even a hint of his presence. She’d stayed up until twelve-thirty that night waiting for him to come back, but he never did; and as much as she tried not to, she could only find herself wondering what woman he was spending his night with.

Needless to say, it was a bit of a shock when she lazily blinked in the morning sunlight only to find him laying beside her in the bed, propped up on an elbow as he stared down at her. Before she even had a chance to get her bearings about her his stern voice was ringing through the otherwise silent room, “I’m tired of you blaming me the wrongdoings of others.”

“What?” Chloe questioned groggily, rubbing a hand over her face as she sat up and tried to figure out what she’d already done wrong today. Jesus Christ, she’d just barely woken up and he was already starting this again?

“You heard me,” Lucifer’s tone was harsh, unforgiving, and it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. “I don’t know who hurt you, or what they did, because you _won’t_ tell me,” he growled, his voice an accusation that she didn’t have a chance to defend, “but I _am not_ that person, and you need to stop treating me like I am.” 

Chloe stared at him in silence for a long moment, her sleep-riddled mind taking longer than necessary to piece together his words, and the meaning they held. “Maybe I’m blaming you for your own wrongdoings.” She muttered quietly as she stared up at him, trying her hardest to put on a brave face, to act like his anger wasn’t something that made her pale slightly. 

“Oh?” The single, biting syllable cut through the air like a knife, “Do tell, what have I done wrong?” Every word out of his mouth was biting, an air of fury lingering in his voice and his posture. 

Chloe probably should have backed down at the threat of danger, but instead she laughed at his question, a harsh, grating sound that only made the look of outrage on Lucifer’s face grow. “Jeez, I don’t know,” Chloe stated caustically, shaking her head as she shot a glare at the Alpha beside her, “Let me think back to the other night when you _definitely_ didn’t make out with some stranger in the living room.”

Lucifer’s expression morphed into one of surprise as he stared down at her, his mouth falling open slightly before he spoke, his voice lacking any steely edge it held before, “You were awake?”

“I’m a light sleeper, and you weren’t exactly being quiet,” Chloe threw his own words back at him angrily, not bothering to hide the fact that his late-night encounter had pissed her off, even if she was only hiding hurt with anger. 

Lucifer let out a noise that was something between a scoff and a chuckle, some predatory smirk pulling at the corners of his lips as he stared down at her, “You have no right to complain about what I do with other people.” Chloe swallowed at the words, she knew he was right, it wasn’t her place, but still, how could he be such an asshole? She thought he said that it should be both of their intentions to make each other happy, and so far he’d only shown that his intentions were to satisfy himself, not to attempt to build anything between them. “I have needs, and _you_ certainly aren’t satisfying them,” Lucifer’s words were snarky and accusatory, and her mouth fell open slightly at the statement. 

“Is that what this is all about?” Chloe questioned, disbelief clear in her voice as she shook her head. She peeled the blankets back and stood up as she nearly shouted, “The fact that I’m not _fucking_ you?” Lucifer flinched slightly at her words, getting up a second later as he shook his head. 

“No, this is about me not knowing what you want from me.” Chloe shook her head at his statement. Really? How could he not know? She’d already told him for Christ’s sake. She wasn’t even going to justify his words with a reply, shaking her head as she turned away and stomped towards the living room. She only managed to get a few feet before Lucifer caught up to her, one of his hands wrapping around her wrist as he pulled her back to face him; Chloe couldn’t exactly hide the shock that swamped through her at the action, a trickle of fear running down her spine, Lucifer had certainly never manhandled her like this ever before. 

“What do you want from me, Chloe?” The words were growled as he stepped forward, forcing her to step back to keep some distance between them even though his hand retained its grip around her wrist like a shackle. “What am I doing wrong here?” Chloe shook her head at his question, silently praying that he wouldn’t notice the tears swimming in her eyes. How could he not know? Was he really that dense?

“I’ve already told you,” Chloe’s distressed voice broke the silence as she shook her head, “I _just_ want someone to care.” 

“I do care,” Lucifer snarled as he finally let go of her wrist, and she flinched back at the anger in his voice, in his stance. “Why do you think I paid Malcolm not to discipline you?” Lucifer stepped forward, and Chloe found herself retreating a step in an attempt to keep a safe amount of distance between herself and the angry Alpha. “Why do you think I saved you the other day?” Another step was all it took before Chloe found herself stuck between him and the wall at her back, and she clenched her hands into fists as he came ever closer, until she could feel the heat rolling off of his body. 

“Why do you think I haven’t asked anything of you, even when we both know that there are plenty of ways that you could be satisfying me that wouldn’t break the contract we signed?” Chloe swallowed thickly at the words, the whole situation at hand reminding her entirely too much of the incident involving Alpha Cutter. “You say you want someone to care, but every single time I try to care you push me away,” Lucifer’s voice softened significantly a moment later, his shoulders falling slightly as some of his anger clearly dissipated, leaving only frustration and disappointment in its wake. 

“I push you away because there are things I can’t tell you,” Chloe breathed, her voice cracking over the words as she shook her head. She wanted to tell someone about Alpha Cutter, she wanted him to pay for what he’d done, for what he’d taken from her; but Lucifer was an Alpha too, and he would never...he could never, understand. 

“Yes, you can.” He implored softly, and Chloe forced herself to ignore the almost gentle way the words were uttered. He didn’t know what he was saying. And she knew better than to blindly believe every word that came from his mouth. 

“No, I can’t,” Chloe barely managed to choke the words out, and when Lucifer opened his mouth to say something she continued before he could make a statement, “Has anything ever happened to you that you wish you could take back? That you would give anything to have erased?” 

Lucifer closed his mouth at the question, his throat bobbing as he swallowed. “Yes.”

“And do you openly talk about it with the first person who wants to chat for a second?” She questioned, watching a frown pull at the corner of his mouth before he answered.

“No.”

“Then _why_ do you expect me to?” Chloe’s voice broke over the words, a single tear managing to free itself as she spoke. Lucifer started to lift his hand a moment later, and for a second Chloe thought that maybe he was going to wipe the unwanted tear away, but his hand fell back to his side a second later as a soft huff of breath escaped him. 

“Alright.” The single word was tainted with defeat, and he swallowed thickly as he shook his head. “I’ll stop asking what happened. I’ll stop pressuring you for answers you don’t want to give,” Lucifer continued, stepping back slightly as he continued, “But in return, I expect you to stop judging me simply because of _what I am_.” A long beat of silence dragged on between them as Chloe stared up at him, fairly certain that even if she knew what to say, that her voice would fail her. “You need to at least give me _a chance_ , Chloe.” 

Another long beat of silence lapsed on before she finally managed a single word, “Okay.” She knew he had a point, and if it meant that he would stop trying to get her to tell him all about Alpha Cutter, then maybe she could find it in herself to at least try to look past the differences that separated them. 

“Good.” The single word broke the silence as Lucifer stepped back, beginning to walk out of the bedroom before he paused in the doorway. “You know, the world out there is not kind,” Chloe glanced over at him as he spoke, her eyes meeting his dark ones as he continued, “And I think it might do you well to remember that _I_ am the _only_ buffer you have between it and yourself.” Lucifer left the room the second he finished speaking, and Chloe swallowed thickly at the words. Some ominous feeling lingering in the air as she rested the back of her head against the wall and stared up at the ceiling, letting out a soft sigh as she closed her eyes, and felt what was surely the first of many tears begin to roll down her cheeks.


	8. I Care More Than You Realize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it has been a while. I never meant to delay this chapter so much, however, something really big happened recently. 
> 
> There was a massive fire (the Carr Fire) that went crazy and life has been a bit of a mess ever since then. I've been so busy helping out my family and friends who live in the city that it threatened that I've had next to no time to write. It's little more than 70% contained at the moment, and you should expect that my updates will be a little delayed from now on. I have some family and some friends who lost their homes to said fire, and I will be losing a good deal of my free time as I help them rebuild in the coming months. 
> 
> Thank you in advance for your understanding! And a huge thank you to everyone who left a comment wishing me well, I love you all so much! <3
> 
> Also, I finally got around to adding my beta as a co-author, because really, she does just as much work on this fic as I do and she deserves the recognition :)

Chloe clenched her hands into fists as she steeled herself in for what was undoubtedly going to be quite the argument. It’d taken her longer than she wanted to admit to pull herself together after the fight she had with Lucifer; and for a while, his words had actually managed to instill some obedience, but it didn’t take particularly long for that defeat to morph into more anger. She was tired of Alphas walking all over her, she was tired of being treated like a lesser being, and she’d be damned if she was just going to roll over and give up. 

The moment she stepped out of the bedroom and into the living room she noticed Lucifer sitting at the piano, a lit cigarette hanging from his lips as he stared down at the black and white keys before him. He didn’t look up when she approached, and she wound up coming to a stop across from him; the massive wooden beast separating the two of them as she spoke up, her tone biting even though she wasn’t raising her voice. “Do you enjoy making me feel insignificant?” 

Lucifer visibly tensed at the question, his dark eyes flicking up to meet hers as he slowly lifted a hand and pulled the cigarette from his mouth. “What are you talking about?” The words were mostly neutral, even if a hint of annoyance tainted them at the very end. 

“Earlier,” Chloe began as she crossed her arms over her chest defensively, feeling far too scrutinized under the weight of his gaze, “when you oh-so- _helpfully_ pointed out how much worse I could have it, how I should be _grateful_ for how easygoing you are.” 

Lucifer had the audacity to chuckle at her words, shaking his head as a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. “I never said that.” He replied as he reached up, resting the still burning cigarette in the ashtray sitting on the glossy black top of the piano. 

“But you meant it,” Chloe growled, the nonchalant way he brushed her concerns away only serving to set her even further on edge. 

Lucifer stood the moment her voice died away, the soft sound of his footsteps on the ground filling the air as he stepped around the piano. “I thought we agreed that you were going to stop assuming things about me, hmm?” He murmured, something dark underlying the words as he came to a stop a few feet away from her, “That you would stop putting words in my mouth.”

Chloe let out a huff of bitter laughter at his words, her gaze finding the ceiling as she shook her head. She forced her arms back down to her sides as she focused on Lucifer’s miffed expression. “I am so _tired_ ,” her voice broke on the simple word as she stepped closer, purposely invading his personal space, “of putting up with abusive Alphas.” The words trembled slightly as they left her lips, but she’d be damned if she was going to let the rest of her life turn into some oppression flavored nightmare that she’d never be able to escape.

“Abusive?” Disbelief blatantly laced the single word as Lucifer stared down at her as though she’d lost her mind. “I haven’t laid a finger on you.” He added, his nearly growled words made goosebumps prick up on her arms; but she refused to give in so easily, she refused to be scared into submission. 

“You don’t have to touch someone to hurt them,” Chloe replied darkly. It seemed as though turning Lucifer’s own words against him was a habit she was quickly picking up. 

A venomous smirk pulled at the corner of Lucifer’s mouth as he spoke up, “Do tell, how have I hurt you?” He stepped closer as the question died in the silence, the thick warmth of his body heat saturating the air around Chloe as he added, “How am I abusive?”

“Really?” A twinge of irony tainted the word as Chloe scoffed, taking a small step back in an attempt to lengthen the distance between the two of them. It was hard enough to focus without his scent filling her lungs with every breath, and the last thing she needed was to stumble over her words right now. 

“You’ve said that ‘ _it should be both of our intentions to make each other happy_ ’, but then you bring home a stranger and get intimate with her?” Chloe questioned, her voice rising in pitch as she spoke, unable to hide the emotions the incident brought forth. “And then when I bring it up, when I make it obvious that it bothered me, all you do is tell me how it’s none of my business, like you’re not _my_ mate _too_.” Lucifer seemed slightly taken aback by the words, or possibly the possessive way she referred to him; but she found that she really didn’t give a damn, she had just as much of a right to be possessive as he did.

“Every single time I question you, you get mad at me and storm off, like I’m not _allowed_ to be lost or to have doubts,” Chloe continued, her voice taking on an almost desperate tone for a second before she managed to tamper it down, clenching her teeth as she stared up at the look of pure annoyance that was blatantly plastered across Lucifer’s face. “And today, you just had to go and point out how I could have it so much worse; that I should be _grateful_ that all you’re doing is having casual affairs because at least you aren’t beating me. Right?” The question rang through the room for a long moment before it fell quiet, only the rough sound of her breaths filling the air as Lucifer’s jaw ticked and his fingers twitched against his leg. 

“Don’t tempt me.” The three dark words held a dangerous tone, and perhaps Chloe would have actually heeded the warning, had he not already thrown so many meaningless warnings around already; she’d learned a while ago that every threat that fell from his tongue seemed to be empty. 

“And there we go.” She sighed, flinging her hands up in the air and letting them fall back down to her sides limply. “Another threat. Don’t even get me started on the threats,” Chloe growled, stepping forward as she pushed into Lucifer’s personal space, clearly questioning his authority, or lack thereof. For a moment she wondered if he was actually going to lash out as something almost feral flashed in his eyes, but if he was, then so be it, he’d only help her prove her point. 

“Do you want me to fear you or not? Because, quite frankly, I’m _fucking_ confused,” Chloe explained, exasperation and annoyance tainting her tone as she spoke. “You can’t play the bad guy and the good guy at the same time.” She added a moment later, taking another step closer until her chest was practically brushing against his, “At least pick one.”

For a long moment the two of them just stood there, some sort of tense standoff taking place. But as the seconds ticked by in silence, Chloe quickly decided that Lucifer wasn’t going to say a damned thing, not that she was particularly surprised. She took a step back a moment later, turning slightly so she could leave him alone with his thoughts when his dark, commanding voice broke the tense silence with ease, “Don’t you dare.”

Chloe stopped at his words, anger making her clench her teeth as she turned back to face him, “And now with the controlling demands.” 

A huff of disbelief escaped the Alpha standing before her as some almost ironic smile pulled at his lips, “You think _I’m_ controlling?” Lucifer swallowed as he stepped closer, his expression sobering significantly as he leaned down slightly, “Alright then, go ahead and leave if it bothers you that much.” 

The words sounded more like an offer than a command, but they still caught her entirely by surprise nonetheless, her eyes widening as she asked, “What?”

“You heard me,” Lucifer answered simply, his voice growing slightly harsher as he continued, “You’re a free person.” Chloe swallowed at the words. Did he not realize that the contract she signed said that she was anything but free? Or was he giving her something that she’d longed after for so many years? His next words broke her from her thoughts, their cold tone falling flat on her ears, “You know where the door is.”

As the full implications of Lucifer’s words kicked in Chloe stilled, her blood running cold in her veins as she stared up at him. “Are you kicking me out?” The question was soft, the betrayal she felt lingering in her voice as she spoke. He had to know that sending her out there on her own would damn near be a death sentence, she was well aware of every tense encounter she had with an Alpha everytime she stepped outside. She didn’t even want to think about what might happen if she didn’t have Lucifer with her to deter any unwanted advances. 

Something in the Alpha softened at her question, both his expression and his posture lightening significantly. “No.” The single, simple word sent a wave of relief crashing through her. “I’m simply reminding you that you have a choice.” He added, and for a moment he sounded far older than he could possibly be, it was almost unnerving. “I’m not keeping you trapped up here; I don’t lock the elevator, I don’t have guards watching your every step,” Lucifer explained as he shoved his hands in his pockets, staring at her for a long moment before he added, “You’re free to go, should you chose to.”

Chloe shook her head at his words, swallowing thickly before she replied, “We both know I can’t do that.”

“Why not?” The question was pressing, Lucifer’s eyebrows lifted as he stared down at her, expectantly awaiting her answer. 

“Because…” Chloe trailed off, shaking her head as she drew in a long, shuddering breath, “Because it’s not safe out there for people like me.” As much as she hated admitting the simple words, she knew they rang true. It was an Alphas world out there, and Omegas, well, they always got the short end of the stick. 

“Well you seemed so certain a moment ago that it wasn’t safe for you up here either,” Lucifer replied, leaning in slightly before he quietly added, “Who knows, perhaps you’d fare better out there.” The words lingered in the air for a long moment, their point already made clear the second they broke the silence. She wouldn’t fare any better out there, she knew it, and apparently so did he. 

Chloe shook her head, swallowing thickly before she responded, “That’s not true.” Lucifer straightened at her words, a knowing look flashing across his face for a split second. He knew just as well as she did that she needed him, even if she didn’t want to admit it; but that was the truth of it, she needed him far more than he needed her, chances were that she always would. 

A long lapse of silence dragged on as Chloe waited from him to gloat over the small victory, about her reluctant acceptance of the facts; but when Lucifer finally spoke up a moment later, he caught her entirely by surprise. “It wasn’t my intention to make you feel insignificant, earlier.” His voice was soft as he spoke, and for a moment she thought that he almost sounded apologetic. “Contrary to what you might believe, it doesn’t bring me pleasure to see you in pain.”

“And in regards to the casual affair that you keep bringing up,” Lucifer quickly continued, not giving her a chance to respond to his prior statement, “one that was never consummated, you can rest assured that it was a mistake. I meant it when I told her that I can’t.” All thoughts of Lucifer’s prior admissions fled as Chloe shook her head at his words, anger filling the gaps where surprise once resided. 

“It wasn’t a mistake, Lucifer,” Chloe corrected him, her tone bitter as she quickly added, “It was _several_ mistakes.” Lucifer’s expression faltered at her accusation, his mouth falling open as she continued, “First it was the mistake of going downstairs with the intention of finding someone, then it was the mistake of flirting, another mistake later and oops, you’ve invited her upstairs. Add another mistake and suddenly you’re making out like teenagers.”

“Am I not allowed to make mistakes?” He questioned, his tone quickly growing angry. “You’re not the only one who’s new to this.”

Chloe swallowed at his words, shaking her head softly before she finally spoke up, her voice soft as she nearly pleaded, “Promise me it won’t happen again.” 

Lucifer’s eyebrows drew together as he stared at her for a long moment, the corner of his mouth turning down into a frown before he spoke up, “Are you asking for a pledge of loyalty?”

“What if I am?” Chloe asked simply, forcing away the trickle of worry that he wouldn’t agree with her request; she knew that he certainly didn’t have to, but if he really cared, if he truly gave a shit like he seemed to believe he did, then it couldn’t be too much ask. Could it? 

“I’m not sure how wise it would be to promise my fidelity to someone who’s made it obvious that they aren’t interested in intimacy,” Lucifer answered after a long pause, his voice oddly neutral as he stared down at her with some unreadable expression. 

“Maybe I would actually be interested in intimacy if you could act like a gentleman for five goddamn minutes,” Chloe retorted, resorting to feigning annoyance in an attempt to hide the hurt that surged through her at his lack of an agreement. 

“Maybe?” The single word was dripping with curiosity, and although she tried her best to ignore it, it almost held a hint of expectation. 

Chloe shrugged slightly at the question, her purposely flat voice breaking the quiet a second later, “Just a guess.”

A long moment of silence dragged on, and Chloe forced herself not to fidget under the weight of anticipation as Lucifer stared her down. “Fine.” The simple, clipped word certainly didn’t sound particularly pleased, but it sent a wave of relief through her veins nonetheless. “You want my loyalty? You can have it. No more strange people, no more casual affairs. Just you,” Lucifer explained, stepping closer as he added, “Under one condition.” Chloe grit her teeth at the three simple words. Why did there always have to be conditions? Why couldn’t something be freely given for once? “Find it in yourself to forgive me for my sins.”

The request caught Chloe completely by surprise, she wasn’t entirely sure what she’d been expecting, but it certainly wasn’t that. Really though, did he think that she should forgive him for everything just because he was finally taking the steps to rectify _one_ of his mistakes? Surely he understood that it would take a little more than that. 

“I feel like loyalty isn’t something I should have to barter for.” Her response only made Lucifer’s expression darken as he took another step towards her.

“And I feel like forgiveness isn’t something I should have to _beg_ for,” Lucifer retorted, his voice practically a growl as he spoke. Chloe swallowed thickly at the words as he stopped in front her, staring down at her for a long moment before he spoke up once more, “Look, all I want is a fresh start. The chance to do this the _right way_ ,” He explained, his voice growing softer with each word. Thick silence brewed in the air between them as Lucifer lifted his hand in the space separating them, his words cutting through the quiet with ease, “Do we have a deal?”

Chloe stared at his outstretched hand as she wondered what would happen if she did accept. Would they start back from square one? Would she be expected to act like none of the past between them had ever happened? How fresh was a fresh start, exactly? And what if she didn’t accept? Would that mean that his agreement to be faithful would be void? Exactly how forgiving did the forgiveness he requested need to be? Was this an agreement that the past had never happened? Or an agreement that they would both elect to look past it even though they couldn’t forget it? 

She did know one thing for certain, that a refusal would only serve to aggravate the Alpha standing before her. And she had to admit, she was at least a little curious to find out exactly what Lucifer thought the ‘right way’ to handle their relationship was. Before she was even sure of what she was doing herself, she was reaching out, her hand slotting against Lucifer’s much larger, much warmer one as she wrapped her fingers around his skin. “Deal.” The single, crisp word filled the silence, a deceiving amount of surety behind it.

A smile tugged at Lucifer’s lips as he returned the handshake, and he released her from his grip a moment before she did the same. Before Chloe could dwell on what might happen next Lucifer was speaking up, “Are you hungry?”

“I could eat,” Chloe answered, unable to keep all of the skepticism out of her voice. Could it really be this easy to let go of the past, of everything that had happened? One simple handshake and suddenly everybody’s on good terms again? Lucifer’s smile grew at her answer as he reached out, pressing a hand against the small of her back as he led her past the piano, towards the hallway that hid the kitchen. 

“What’s your favorite breakfast food?” The question was curious, and Chloe mulled over it for a moment before she came to a conclusive answer.

“Waffles.” She could still remember the way Dan would make them every Saturday without fail. Malcolm had never been much of a breakfast man, which always left only her and Stanley to enjoy the efforts of Dan’s work in the kitchen, and she had a feeling that everyone involved preferred it that way. 

“How very American of you,” Lucifer chuckled quietly, the sound echoing through the hallway as Chloe glanced up at him for a brief second.

“Is your's scones?” Chloe questioned, a hint of playfulness tainting her voice. For a moment she wondered where her response came from, she shouldn’t be joking with him like he was an old friend, she barely knew the man for Christ's sake. 

“Don’t forget the tea, darling,” Lucifer quipped back, his voice light and playful in a way that Chloe had never heard from him before. It was...different, but not unwelcome. Certainly not unwelcome. 

“Seriously?”

Lucifer chuckled at the single, skeptical word before he replied, “I prefer protein.” Chloe nodded softly as she quickly remembered that Alphas had slightly different dietary requirements, there was a reason that so many people jokingly referred to them as ‘carnivores’ after all. “Bacon and eggs, eggs and sausage, so on and so forth,” Lucifer explained casually as they both stepped into the kitchen. He pulled his hand from her back as he stepped past her, grabbing an apron off of its hook before slipping it on. He opened a cabinet a moment later, sifting through it before he pulled out a matching apron and held it out to her, “I trust you know your way around a kitchen?”

“Why, because I’m an Omega?” Chloe didn’t bother to keep the snarkiness out of her tone as she answered his question with one of her own, watching as Lucifer simply raised an eyebrow at her as he stared her down.

“Because anyone who needs to eat in order to live should know how to cook for themselves,” he answered a moment later, clearly trying to be patient with her. 

Chloe nodded at his response as she reached out and took the garment from him before answering, “I have a fair amount of experience.” 

“Good,” Lucifer stated as she slipped the simple apron over her clothes and tightened it appropriately, “I’ve been in dire need of a sous chef.” The quip managed to pull a snort of laughter from her, perhaps there was a side to this man that she hadn’t seen yet. Chloe watched as Lucifer gathered everything they’d need, flour, sugar, eggs, butter, milk, vanilla, and baking soda; she wondered if she should help, but he knew his way around his kitchen far better than she did, she’d just be getting in the way.

She finally approached his side when he started pulling bowls and measuring cups out of cupboards and drawers, and he offered her a warm smile that really shouldn’t have made her heart flutter as much as it did, damn her traitorous body. Before she could even ask what she could help with Lucifer was handing her a small plastic container filled with strawberries and blueberries. “I trust you’re good enough with a knife not to flay yourself,” he chuckled as he pulled open a drawer filled with an assortment of glistening knives, and she quickly put two and two together.

Chloe selected a simple chefs knife and set it down on the cutting board beside her, quickly rising the berries off under the tap before depositing them on the wooden board. She seperated navy blue from blood red while Lucifer carefully measured out ingredients beside her, a sort of precision in his movements that made Chloe wonder if he’d ever had formal training in a kitchen. She pulled her attention back to the task at hand, taking the hefty knife in her hand as she carefully sliced off the green tops of the strawberries before halving each one and pushing it aside. 

By the time she’d finished cutting the fruit, Lucifer had finished depositing all of the waffle ingredients into a large bowl, and he silently offered her a whisk when he noticed that she’d finished with the berries. She took it without question, mixing the dry and wet ingredients together as Lucifer grabbed a waffle iron out of one of the cabinets, plugging it in and oiling it with practiced efficiency. By the time the waffle batter had come together, he had already managed to set a skillet on top of the stove and grab some ground sausage from the fridge, shaping the meat into thick patties before setting them down in the pan with a loud sizzle. 

“You can start on those whenever you’d like,” he offered when he noticed her staring at him, and Chloe simply nodded before setting her sights on the hot waffle iron. She quickly grabbed a clean measuring cup, scooping up a hefty cup of batter before pouring it into the iron, a satisfying sizzling noise filling the air. She quickly closed it and flipped it, tapping her fingers against the marble countertop as she waited for it to beep. 

When a high-pitched sound filled the air Chloe quickly flipped the iron back over, opening it up and pulling a fluffy, golden waffle from it. It was easy to fall into the routine, and by the time she was pouring the last waffle Lucifer had finished cooking the sausage and he quickly plated the berries and meat before grabbing some maple syrup from the fridge. When the waffle iron beeped again Chloe quickly pulled the last waffle from it and tossed it on a plate beside her before flicking the switch to turn it off. 

She hadn’t even realized how busy Lucifer had been until she glanced over at the kitchen table, quickly realizing that it’d already been set, silverware and two glasses of orange juice already sitting in their proper places. She quickly grabbed the plate that held the shorter stack of waffles, covering it with enough maple syrup to make Lucifer quirk an eyebrow before she made her way over to the table. She didn’t cut into the food until Lucifer finally sat across from her, a much more conservative amount of syrup covering his plate than hers. 

Chloe popped a strawberry in her mouth first, the fresh, bright flavor bursting on her tongue as she chewed. She remained silent as she watched Lucifer cut into the waffles, and she wound up eating slower than she normally did, savoring the flavors that each bite offered as she wondered if she should try to start up some conversation, or if that would be unwanted. Lucifer answered that question for her when she was about halfway through the meal, his voice breaking the silence with ease.

“So, were you born in LA?”

Chloe nodded at the question as she answered, “I think so. I’m not really sure.” She’d never asked Malcolm where she was born, and her parents had died long before she even had the mind about her to ask questions like that. “You?” She asked curiously, expecting him to say London or something, given his accent.

“Heaven,” Lucifer answered simply, quickly continuing, “And it was less like born, more like created.”

Chloe forced herself not to snort at his answer, for a moment she’d almost forgot that he was delusional. “Right,” she muttered, “Heaven.” A long beat of silence grew between the two of them as Chloe cut another piece off of her waffle, “Do tell, what’s heaven like?”

Lucifer stared at her for a long moment, slowly chewing and swallowing before he answered, “Hell.”

Chloe nodded once at his answer before asking, “Then what’s hell like?”

“More hell.” The answer was simple, concise, and a beat passed before Lucifer added, “Earth is alright, I suppose.”

Chloe snorted at his answer, shaking her head softly and swallowing her bite of waffle before she spoke, “You’re so weird.”

A smile lit up Lucifer’s face before he chuckled, “Thank you.”

Chloe stared at him for a long moment, attempting to figure out whether or not he was joking before she asked, “Do you really think you’re the devil?” Lucifer’s expression became darker at the question, and Chloe quickly backtracked as she realized that she might have said something wrong, what though, she wasn’t exactly sure. “I mean, no offense, but you don’t exactly seem all that…” she trailed off for a long moment as she gestured to him with an open palm, “evil.”

“It would be quite flawed if the warden of the largest prison to ever exist was a criminal himself, wouldn’t it?” He questioned, his tone more leading than anything else. 

“I guess so,” Chloe muttered, stabbing another bite of waffle with her fork and dragging it through the maple syrup before she glanced back up at him only to find him staring right back at her. “Lucifer, how old are you?” It was a question that she’d asked before, but she hadn’t received a worthwhile answer the first time, and now that he was trying to do this ‘the right way’ she hoped that she would get a different response than she did last time.

Lucifer let out a long sigh at her question, setting down his fork and knife and wiping his hands off on his napkin before he began. “According to my various ‘government’ documents,” Chloe watched as he lifted his hands and put air quotes around the word government before he quickly continued, “I’m thirty-four.” 

Chloe nodded at the answer, pushing her food around on her plate mindlessly as she took in the information. He was sixteen years older than her, and for some reason, that knowledge didn’t affect her as much as she thought it would; it did, however, make her wonder exactly how much experience he’d acquired in those extra years. “So um…” Chloe trailed off for a moment as she wondered if she should actually ask the question on her mind, “have you ever had an Omega before?”

Chloe tried not to fidget under his gaze when he stared at her for a long moment, his succinct answer breaking the quiet a moment later, “No.” The single word filled her with more relief than she thought possible, she didn’t have some predecessor whose legacy she’d have to live up to. “These days I’m normally with Betas and other Alphas.”

“You’ve been with other Alphas?” The question left Chloe’s mouth before she even realized what she was saying, surprise tainting every word that fell from her lips.

Lucifer chuckled at the query, shaking his head softly before he answered, “Why are you surprised? It’s the twenty-first century, my dear.”

“Well…” Chloe trailed off as she shrugged, “I mean, you just never seemed like the type.” She knew that it was a poor explanation, but it was more or less the truth; she had a hard time imagining Lucifer with another Alpha, he had such a commanding presence that it was almost impossible to visualize him being submissive with someone. “Wait, does that mean you’ve never…” Chloe swallowed nervously before she forced the last few words of her question out, “ _been_ with an Omega before?”

“Oh no, I have been,” Lucifer answered quickly, popping a halved strawberry in his mouth and chewing before he continued, “Just, a very long time ago, when things were…” he trailed off for a moment, clearly searching for the right word, “different.” Chloe’s brows drew together as she tried to figure out the meaning behind the word, but before she could ponder it for too long Lucifer’s voice was breaking the silence, “Are you finished?” She glanced down at her plate at his question, one last syrup sodden bite sitting untouched in the center of the plate.

“Oh, yeah,” Chloe answered, caught slightly off guard by the sudden change of topic. Lucifer grabbed her plate a moment later, standing and making his way into the kitchen. She sat there a moment longer, until the sound of running water filled the air, and she quickly made her way into the kitchen to watch him rinse off their plates.

“Lucifer, are we really doing this?” Chloe questioned, wringing her hands together almost nervously as she asked. He glanced over at her with a confused expression as he set one of the plates in the dishwasher, and she quickly clarified, “The whole, fresh start thing?”

“We had a deal, didn’t we?” He answered with a question of his own as he quickly rinsed off the second plate.

“It’s just...weird,” she answered a moment later. In all honesty, it was a little unnerving; she almost felt like she was walking on eggshells, doing her best not to bring up anything that had happened before lest she accidentally upset him.

“Would you rather we stopped?” Lucifer asked simply, depositing the last plate and the silverware in the dishwasher before closing it. 

“I’m not sure,” Chloe answered, letting out a breath as she considered what that would mean. Ever since they’d shook hands they’d had the most civil conversation she could recall, and they actually managed to get along for an entire meal. She didn’t want to ignore the past, but she also didn’t want to go back to the way things were; Lucifer seemed, softer, this way, and she definitely preferred it to how he’d acted before. “I just…” Chloe trailed off as she faltered under the weight of his gaze, his full attention now turned on her, “It feels like we’re pretending that none of our previous fights happened, and that’s not how you fix things. If we ignore it then it’s just going to fester.” 

A moment of silence lapsed on between them before Lucifer spoke up, “Are you certain that you’re eighteen?” Chloe’s mouth fell open as she struggled for an answer, but before she could figure out how to respond he was continuing, “You’re far too young to be this wise.” 

“Trust me…” Chloe trailed off with a huff of incredulous laughter, “I’m not.”

Lucifer shoved his hands in his pockets and stepped closer, leaning his weight against the counter as he stared down at her for a long moment. “What do you feel as though we’re ignoring?” His tone was serious, and Chloe drew in a long breath as she tried to figure out what she should bring up first, there was no shortage of topics, really. 

“Well, for starters, are you really done with other people?” Chloe questioned, scrutinizing his expression as she awaited his answer.

Lucifer nodded before answering, “My word is my bond.” He sounded certain, and Chloe quickly decided that he was telling the truth. She wasn’t sure if she should be relieved or concerned; she’d wanted his loyalty, but now he would come to her when he had _needs_ that needed to be fulfilled, and she knew that she wasn't ready for _that_ yet.

Chloe pushed those worries from her mind, she could worry about that later, besides, it wasn’t like she was going to share those reservations with him. She thought over her next question for a moment before she finally put voice to it, “Should I even bring it up when something bothers me? Because honestly, half of the time I can’t even tell if you care.”

An almost guilty look flashed across his face for a split second before he managed to hide it, “You should bring up things that bother you, yes.” His explanation was gentler than she had been expecting, but she didn’t get a chance to mull over the fact before he was adding, “Perhaps just in a more...polite, manner next time.”

“But do you care?” Chloe pressed, a hint of skepticism lacing the words. 

A long beat of silence grew between the two of them, and after what felt like an eternity, Lucifer swallowed thickly, his soft voice breaking the silence, “I care more than you realize.” 

Chloe faltered at the answer, nodding softly as she glanced down at the stone floor underfoot, unable to hold his gaze as she tried to ignore the effect those words had on her. She managed to quell her emotions a moment later, her voice finding the air as she pulled her gaze back up to meet his, “Why do you get angry every time I question you?”

“It feels like insubordination,” Lucifer’s answer was immediate, his voice lacking the soft undertones it held before, “I’m accustomed to being in control of everything, my orders are always followed without question because those under me accept that I know best.”

Chloe scoffed at his answer, distaste oozing from her words as she replied, “I’m not some mindless employee, Lucifer.” She stepped closer as she grew more defensive, “I’m not just going to accept that whatever you say is best just because you’re older, or because you’re an Alpha.” She drew in a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself, her voice quickly growing more composed as she continued, “And it’s only insubordination if I’m beneath you, which _I most certainly am not_ ,” a beat of silence grew between them before she finished, “Unless you see it differently?” 

Lucifer didn’t react to the challenge her words held, his unreadable mask firmly in place as he stared down at her. “I don’t see it differently,” he finally answered, and Chloe didn’t hear any hint of falsity in his voice, “society does, though.” Chloe grit her teeth at the addition, she didn’t need to be reminded of how _society_ saw her, she was well aware. “If you were to speak to another Alpha the way you’ve spoken to me before, they would destroy you,” Lucifer explained, his voice growing earnest as he continued, “If you were to question me in front of my peers they would expect me to do _far_ more than just storm off.”

Chloe swallowed at the meaning laced into the explanation, worry growing deep in her gut as she forced three, quietly breathed words from her mouth, “And would you?”

Lucifer's expression darkened as soon as her question filled the air, and it only served to amplify the dread quickly building within her. “I hope we never have to find out,” his tone was dark, and she couldn’t help but notice how vague he was being. She swallowed thickly, quickly realizing that the softer version of Lucifer that she’d been dealing with was gone, and back was the hardened Alpha. 

Chloe shook her head as she stepped back slightly, her quiet voice breaking the silence and only betraying a sliver of the concern his response sent through her, “That’s not an answer.”

“I don’t have an answer!” Lucifer bit out, and Chloe shrank back at the outburst; he noticed, of course he did, and he deflated slightly a moment later, his shoulders falling as he ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t want to hurt you, Chloe. I _hope_ that I’m _never_ put in a position where I have to,” he explained, his voice kinder than it was before, but it did nothing to ease the discomfort rolling through her veins, “but I can’t let other Alphas, particularly ones that I work with, think that I let an Omega question my authority.” 

“So I am beneath you,” Chloe stated plainly. She wanted to pretend that his words meant something, but they didn’t; sure, he didn’t _want_ to beat some submission into her, but he still _would_ if the need arose. So really, his words meant nothing. 

A long beat of silence filled the air as Lucifer stared down at her, not bothering to refute her claim. It took him a while to find his voice, and there was a hint of defeat in it that Chloe didn’t waste her time trying read into, “I didn’t shape this society, it’s not my fault that it’s like this. I’m just a part of it, I didn’t start it.” Chloe shook her head at his pathetic excuse for a defense, but before she could get a word out edgewise he was speaking once more. 

“If I truly thought you beneath me we wouldn’t be having this conversation right now, I wouldn’t allow it,” Lucifer explained as he stepped closer carefully, almost as though he was trying not to frighten a wounded animal, “But if I were to allow you to treat me like an equal in front of the Alphas I work with I would suddenly be the pushover in the group. I would be the Alpha who didn’t have a backbone, a Beta in an Alphas body. I would lose a lot of respect.”

Chloe shook her head at him, not buying into his reasoning for a moment. “I wouldn’t want people like that to respect me if I were you.” Each word was cutting, and she turned away before she would have to deal with the aftermath, or she tried to, at least; but Lucifer wrapped a surprisingly gentle hand around her arm a moment later, pulling her back with ease. 

“You would _need_ them to respect you though,” Lucifer explained, his voice almost earnest, “You would need the business deals, the extra leverage when walking into negotiations. Nobody wants to do business with an Alpha who _isn’t_ an Alpha.”

“You can’t look me in eyes and tell me I’m your equal, and then turn around and expect me to be a _good little Omega_ in front of everyone else,” Chloe growled as she ripped her arm from his grasp, earning a rough sigh from the man as he shook his head at her. 

“Chloe, you’re going to get yourself hurt acting like that,” Lucifer explained, his voice lacking the heat she expected it to carry. “You _should want_ people to think you’re a good little Omega, you’re safer that way; if people knew who you really are, if they knew how much of a fighter you are, they would only want to break you that much more,” he paused just long enough to draw in a breath before continuing, “but nobody sees a need to break something that’s already broken.” 

Chloe ignored the almost pained tone his words carried, shaking her head softly before she replied, “I can’t pretend to be something I’m not, Lucifer.”

“Why not?” he questioned bluntly, “I do it every day.” The admission caught her by surprise, and she quickly wondered what he meant by that, and how much of what she knew about him was just an act. “Everyone is always wearing a mask, Chloe,” Lucifer continued, and she tried to pretend that the darkness that suddenly overcame his tone didn’t affect her, “Trust me, you get used to it after long enough.” Chloe shook her head, her mouth falling open and her eyebrows drawing together as she tried to come up with the words to explain that she’d never been good at pretending, that she didn’t _want_ to pretend. 

Lucifer’s expression grew solemn as he watched her, and when he finally spoke up his voice was quiet, almost remorseful, “I can’t protect you from yourself.” The simple statement made Chloe pause, her eyes drifting down to the floor as she tried not to think too hard on them. 

She managed to push away the implications of Lucifer’s last remark, she knew that she wasn’t going to sway his opinion in those regards, and she also knew that he wouldn’t be able to sway her. Instead, she focused on airing out other subjects, ones that would hopefully yield better results, “Is there a reason why you threaten me so much?”

Lucifer swallowed at the question, and after a brief pause, he answered, “You make me very angry sometimes, and I suppose that I assumed I could scare some manners into you.”

“That’s a bit low,” Chloe growled, unable to hide the anger that his response stirred up. 

“I never claimed to be a good person, if you ever assumed that I was, you came to that conclusion all on your own,” Lucifer retorted, and she frowned at his words.

“I’d prefer it if you stopped.”

“Threatening you?” Lucifer questioned, and Chloe nodded once in clarification. “I’d prefer it if you were a bit more polite on occasion.” She could tell what he meant, that he would stop with the threats if she minded her p’s and q’s. Part of her wanted to tell him to fuck off with his weird bartering system, but she knew that if she did then their conversation would be over, and that it wouldn’t end on the best note.

“Alright,” she offered bluntly, shrugging as the single word rolled off her tongue. 

“Good,” Lucifer replied, his answer short even though she could hear a hint of surprise in his voice. 

Chloe waited a few seconds before she decided to bring up the next topic, hoping that the time would give them both a moment to quell down the anger and annoyance that was clearly simmering just under the surface for both of them. “Why did you go out of your way to point out how ‘good’ I have it?”

“Because you do have it good here, you have it easy compared to what other people like you have to go through,” Lucifer explained, his words far calmer than they were before, neutral, “but for some reason, you can’t seem to realize that.” Chloe grit her teeth at his answer, had he not been listening earlier when she’d complained about that? “It’s almost like your victimizing yourself for no good reason,” he continued, stepping closer as his gaze burned into her, and she could tell that he was trying to figure out what had happened to her before she found herself in his possession. “You’d be hard pressed to find another Alpha who would treat you the way I have. One who treats you like a person rather than a possession.”

The words hit her like a punch in the gut, she knew he was right about that much; but that didn’t mean that she was going to agree with him about it, at least not on the outside. “Just because I have it good doesn’t mean that there still aren’t things that are wrong.”

“What’s wrong here?” Lucifer questioned gently, curiosity in his tone as he stared down at her.

“I…” Chloe faltered for his answer for a moment, she’d already brought up most of the things that had been bothering her; of course, the threat he’d given her when they first met still lingered in the back of her mind, like it always did, but she found herself loathe to bring it up. Not because she was worried about how he would react, but rather, because she was scared of how he would answer; because the possibility that he _might not_ kill her when he’d finally decided she’d filled her purpose was better than the undeniable proof that he would. “I guess we’ve already worked past that stuff.” She replied lamely, quickly deciding that maybe some questions were better left unanswered. 

“Then why are we still talking about it?” Lucifer questioned, and Chloe only shook her head at the query, fully knowing that she didn’t have an answer. He waited a beat before he reached out, resting a gentle hand on her shoulder, his thumb rubbing a soothing line against the muscle there as he offered her a soft smile. A moment later he was pulling away, stepping past her and making his way out of the kitchen without a word more. 

Chloe turned as she watched him leave, part of her wondering if she should follow after him or leave him be for a bit. She still wasn’t sure where she stood with the man, and she had to admit that she was more than a little frustrated with the way that she already missed his presence by her side. She let out a rough sigh as she ran a hand through her hair, part of her wanting to keep her distance just because she wanted to squash the affection she could no longer deny that she harbored for him. She decided to keep him company a moment later as she made her way out of the kitchen, silently reasoning with herself that she’d never be able to figure out what his angle was if she didn’t get to know him better than she did at the moment. And right now, figuring out his angle was paramount.

##### \---///---

The setting sun cast golden rays of light across the dining room as Lucifer took a long sip of whiskey, staring at the small blonde sitting across from him as she carefully cut into the chicken sitting on her plate. The events of the morning felt like they were years in the past, and even though the day had started out on rocky ground, it seemed as though it would, thankfully, end on a much lighter note. Chloe had kept him company for most of the day, and even though she still eyed him with a sort of wariness, she was at least beginning to warm up.

He’d managed to learn a lot about her over the course of a few hours, casual conversation turned out to be the tool he needed to use to finally get some information out of her. Her favorite season was summer. When she was a child she’d wanted to be a cop, like her father before her. Her favorite color was green. She was an avid reader, which may have been an understatement considering the way her eyes lit up when he told her that his library was open to her disposal. But really, if he’d learned anything about her from their conversations is was that she was so...inexperienced, with life in general. He almost wanted to use the term sheltered, but it was obvious that it was less that she’d been protected from the world and more like she’d been kept intentionally naïve. 

Unfortunately, he hadn’t learned anything that might help explain why she was so annoyingly immune to his charms; and he couldn’t help but wonder if it was some sort of fluke, or if it was something his father orchestrated. 

“So, where did you learn how to cook?” Chloe’s question pulled him from the thought, and he let it slip into the back of his mind, content not to wander down that rabbit hole for the time being. 

“I taught myself,” he answered simply, watching a dubious look spread across her face as he popped a bite of chicken in his mouth.

“Seriously?” He chuckled at the word, at the clearly surprised note it held, taking another sip of his drink to wash down the food in his mouth.

“Surprised?”

“A little bit, yeah,” Chloe admitted softly, her eyes drifting down to her plate for a moment as she pushed her Panzanella around on her plate almost mindlessly. “You just never really seemed like the domestic type.”

Lucifer snorted at the statement, the irony; him, the devil, _domestic_. “That’s a very liberal application of the word.” 

He watched her roll her eyes at him, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth as she stabbed the food on her plate with her fork, her smile quickly dying as she glanced up at him. “What did you do before this?” she questioned almost cautiously, and a half second later she quickly added, “Actually, what do you do now?”

“I run Lux, it turns a fairly decent profit,” he answered simply, pausing for a moment before continued, “And I make deals.”

“Deals?” Chloe shook her head as she spoke, clearly seeking clarification.

“People who need favors come to me, and I grant them,” Lucifer answered with a smile, leaning in over the table slightly as he added, “Of course, with the condition that in the future, they’ll owe me a favor too.”

“What kind of favor?” The question was cautious, the uneasiness in her voice settling on the words like a weight.

“To be determined at a later date, a devilish IOU, if you will.” He answered playfully, hoping that maybe it would help soothe some of the worry that he could practically feel oozing from her.

Chloe’s mouth fell open slightly at the explanation, a long beat of silence dragging on as she shook her head softly, “Who would take a deal like that?”

Lucifer faltered at the question, his eyes flicking up to meet her bright blue ones as he stared at her for a long moment, he still wasn’t sure exactly how this small woman could throw him off-kilter so easily. “They all do.” He answered simply, his voice coming out much darker than he meant it to. 

A long lapse of silence grew between the two of them as Chloe’s eyes flicked back down to her plate, and Lucifer silently cursed himself for causing the rift that was growing between them. He held in a sigh as he lifted his glass to his lips, but before he could take another sip of the amber liquor her voice was breaking the quiet once more, “And before?”

“I ran hell,” he replied simply; there wasn’t much more to it, and even if there was, it wasn’t like she would believe him. 

Chloe snorted at his answer, shaking her head softly as her eyes flicked up to meet his, “You aren’t the devil.” 

He could almost believe the words when they came from her mouth, maybe he even _wanted_ to believe them; but deep down he knew it was nothing more than a sweet lie. “You’re right,” Lucifer offered, liting the glass to his lips and taking a long sip of his drink, relishing in the burn that followed before he finished, “I’m a retired devil.”

##### \---///---

The high-intensity, final battle scene of the action movie played out on the tv screen before Chloe as she glanced over at the man sitting beside her on the couch. Yesterday had passed in a bit of a blur; most of it had been spent bantering back and forth with Lucifer, and managing to learn a thing or two about him in the process. What he did for a living, the fact that he _really_ wasn’t a fan of children, the knowledge that he’d lived in LA for the last five years. She was finally getting somewhere, even if she didn’t have all of the puzzles pieces, _yet_.

She still hadn’t been able to dissuade him of the ridiculous notion that he was the devil, despite trying to last night. At least it hadn’t soured the mood though, dinner had passed pleasantly enough, and then he’d excused himself to attend to Lux. She’d been sound asleep by the time he finally came back, and when she woke up this morning she’d found herself hopelessly entangled in his long limbs; but unlike the last time that’d happened, she found that she actually sort of enjoyed it this time, not that she would ever admit it. When he woke up a while later he’d quickly pulled away though, only offering a quick ‘good morning’ before going about his usual morning routine. 

Now here they were hours later, watching ‘Body Bags 2’ all because Chloe hadn’t heard of the franchise before. Apparently, her Alpha had a penchant for okay-ish action movies. She had to admit, after getting to know him a bit better he wasn’t nearly as sinister as she originally thought. He was actually pretty, well... _decent_ , for lack of a better word. And honestly, it scared her a little bit; how human he was under his mask, how easy it might be to actually _like_ him...how much she wanted him to like her back. 

Chloe pushed the thought away a moment later, shifting on the couch until she was laying down, resting her head on Lucifer’s leg as she got comfortable; the whole time telling herself that the reason she was getting so cozy _definitely_ wasn’t because she wanted him to wrap an arm around her waist, or drag his fingers through her hair, or anything like that. Nope. Nothing like that. 

Lucifer didn’t do anything of the sort though, in fact, he seemed even less inclined to move the moment she laid down; not that it bothered her. Why would it? She didn’t care. Thankfully, the credits on the movie rolled only a few minutes later, and when Lucifer continued to remain a statue beneath her she shifted slightly, looking up at him only to find some utterly confused and almost apprehensive expression pulling at his face as he stared down at her. 

“You know, it wasn’t half as bad as I was expecting,” Chloe joked playfully in an attempt to spur Lucifer back into his normal state of being, and it seemed to work, a split-second passing before he grinned.

“I have good tastes,” he chuckled, and she rolled her eyes at him as she righted herself, easily pushing herself back into an upright position and putting some distance between the two of them.

“That’s debatable,” Chloe quipped as she reached out and swiped the remote off of the coffee table, earning a snort from the man as he shook his head. “Wanna watch another?” She asked a moment later, there was one movie left in the series, and they might as well just get it over with now. Besides, she didn’t exactly mind the comfortable silence, the tranquility that’d existed between them during the previous movies; and who knew, maybe this time he’d take the fucking hint. 

“I shouldn’t,” Lucifer sighed, running a hand through his hair as he continued, “I have a morning flight tomorrow to New York for business.” 

“Oh,” surprise rang in her voice as she set down the remote. This was the first time she’d heard of that, and it caught her completely unaware. He was leaving? And now? They’d just finally started getting to know each other. “Am I…” Chloe trailed off, her eyes searching his face for a moment before she finished, “coming with you?”

“No.” The answer was immediate, and she tried to act like it didn’t affect her, like she wasn’t even a little crestfallen over the response. “I’ll be in meetings all day with other Alpha’s and having you there would just be a liability. You’re safer here.” The words would have made her bristle if it wasn’t for the small pang of hurt resonating through her chest. 

“How long will you be gone?” she asked softly, and she could tell that some of her discomfort leaked into the words when some undecipherable flicker of emotion crossed his face for a second. 

“Four days,” Lucifer answered before quickly adding, “Two flying and two in the city.” 

Chloe nodded at his explanation, plastering a mostly fake smile on her face as she asked, “Any instructions on what I’m supposed to do while you’re gone?”

“Stay in here,” Lucifer replied, something in his tone telling her that he expected her to try and leave, although she wasn’t exactly sure why he would think that. “Just, take care of yourself and relax. You have books, movies, the internet.” She huffed out a breath of laughter at his words, and she supposed that she should be grateful to have a few days of alone time. It would give her a chance to figure out where she stood with the man, and it would give her a chance to try and tamper down her growing feelings for him. “You’ll have the house phone here and I’m going to lock the penthouse elevator to anyone who doesn’t have the access code.”

“How many people have the access code?” Chloe questioned curiously, watching as Lucifer stood up and stretched. 

“Only a handful,” he answered simply, making his way out of the living room and towards his small office space. She heard him rummaging around in there for a moment before he returned with one of his business cards in hand. “And now you,” Lucifer explained as he held the simple square of cardstock out towards her. Chloe stood up and made her way around the couch before taking it, running her thumb over the matte surface as Lucifer added, “Don’t give it to anyone and only use it in case of emergency.”

“Like the building burning down?” Chloe questioned playfully, shooting him a small smile as she glanced up at him.

“Exactly.” His answer was serious despite her attempt at lightheartedness. “I just…” Lucifer trailed off for a moment, drawing in a deep breath before he continued, “I want to make sure your safe while I’m gone and this is the best way.” Chloe nodded at his words, a little touched by his concern. “I know it’ll be lonely for a few days, but I know you can handle it.” He offered as he rested a gentle hand against her upper arm and squeezing softly, but he pulled back far sooner than she would have liked. 

“I should pack and then sleep, you can stay up however long you want, I know it’s still early,” Lucifer offered, giving her a small smile before he walked past her and into the bedroom. Chloe watched him depart, only glancing down at the cream-colored card in her hand once he was out of sight. The front of the card was plain, his name scrawled above the address of Lux and the penthouse; and it wasn’t until she flipped it over that she saw the code he gave her, four simple numbers scrawled on the back in black ink. Six, six, six, followed by a single, seven.


	9. Haitus Notice

If you couldn't tell by the title of this 'chapter' it is not an update. Instead, it's a notice that this fic is going on haitus. 

I'm not sure how many people read the notes last chapter that explained how my life is now busier than ever now that some of my family members lost their homes in a fire. But I've been getting a lot of comments, which I know are good intentioned, asking when I'm updating again. However, as my stress level is at a high-point, it's not great to have more stress thrown at me. 

I started writing this fic as a stress-reliver, and now it's turned into a stress-inducer. I deleted my Tumblr because I just couldn't keep up on that platform, and now I'm officially announcing a hiatus here. 

I have too much on my plate, I simply don't have the time to write at the moment, and being constantly reminded that I haven't updated in a while; if anything it's decreasing my productivity. 

So, this fic will not be updated until **November 18th 2018**. By then I will have written the next chapter and had some time to recharge. 

Best wishes until then. 

Calgrycgos


End file.
